Squall's Dark Ambition
by XoxStrifexoX
Summary: Beautiful... The one word to describe the form in front of him; one of many. Squall watched the young man from a distance, just like he always did. How he longed to touch the other's slender frame; caress the fair skin.. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

-------------------------

Beautiful... The one word to describe the form in front of him; one of many. Squall watched the young man from a distance, just like he always did. How he longed to touch the other's slender frame; caress the fair skin and indulge himself in the other's scent. He wanted to taste, touch, smell, hear the boy... He wanted him all to himself. Yet there he stood an arm wrapped around his slender waist. Squall's face twisted in disguist. How he wished he could burn the hand that touched the one he longed for. Everytime he saw them together he felt bile rise into his throat; felt the anger rise to warm his face and make his hands twitch into tight fists. And when they kissed... Squall felt his lips tighten into a fine line and his teeth grind against each other as he tightened his jaw. It took all the restraint he had not to tear the two apart and take his angel from that bastard wolf. He inhaled and let out a deep breath. He had to relax; all in due time. He would be his... Squall vowed to this.

Squall allowed a devious smirk to cross his features as his eyes trailed his desired lover. He was slowly but surely working out their routine. It was easy to follow the young beauty; he remained oblivious. Squall often felt a pane of hurt and sorrow at this; his love didn't notice him, it was painful, but at the same time it left Squall with more opportunities to see his angel. If the angelic form before him didn't sense his presense it gave him that much more time to watch him without scaring him off. He needed to wait for the opportune moment; he would move in than and profess his love and undying devotion. Squall's heart fluttered at the thought.

He would run the tips of his fingers using feather light touches against the cheeks of his love's fair skin; drawing the pale pink lips to his own. Squall reached up to touch his lip's as a phantom of the kiss he imagined ghosted against his lips. His eyes fluttered shut as he imagined how those lips would taste. The tip of his tongue moisting his lips as if the taste lingered there; soon, he reminded himself.

Taking another breath he glanced to where his love stood. When was it that he fell so deeply for the other? Squall hadn't know of his love until recently; did the other even recall that day? Did his thoughts trail back to the day the way Squall's thought seemed to replay the moment on an endless loop? He learned of his love's kind heart and even felt the touch of the soft gentle skin on the other's hands. It was just a brush against his own but the simple gesture sent his skin and mind on fire. He shivered a very quiet groan escaping Squall's lips; no one heard it was too tiny to notice. They hadn't exchanged many words, they didn't need to, even if Squall wanted to hear the angelic voice over and over again just hearing those comforting few words was enough. The hum of the other's voice was like a lullaby sung by the alluring siren's; it drew him in and wouldn't let him escape.

That night....

He had been at a pretty shady bar in the slums; no one there didn't have a scar or war story to tell. Most men there were dangerous and the only females there either tended the bars or the men's beds. Squall felt comfortable at the bar for some strange reason. He never understood why; the bar itself smelt like decay and piss and no one there was particularly friendly. He found the drinks to be cheap and harsh; probably the only perk of the place really. It was small, crowded, filthy, and anything but safe. Usually Squall had no problem dealing with a raging drunk, but that night was different.... A night before the incident occured a rather large drunk stumbled over to seat himself in the stool next to Squall's. The man's pudgey fingers pinched his goutee as he licked his lips staring the boy down. This wasn't rare; Squall was a handsome boy. His pale blue eyes were piercing and wide. His lips were full and pink and other than the scar running between his eyes his skin was flawless. His light brown hair framed his face rather nicely as well; all this and add Squall's lean and built form and you knew the boy would attract much 'unwanted' attention.

"Arrent' you a purrty ones there," the man slurred leaning closer to Squall his breath wreeked of stale rum.

Squall simply ignored him, sometimes they would take a hint... This one... appartently didn't...

"Dun be that waay daarrlin'," the man's fat grimmey hand reached out to trial down Squall's arm and rest on his thigh. The man's finger's squeezing the flesh underneath. Before he could squeeze deeper into Squall's inner thigh the man's head flung back with a loud crack as Squall's fist flew to the man's jaw. The drunk man squirmed on the floor as he wailed at the pain developing around his jaw; the swelling already beginning as well as the dark purple and blue bruise.

Squall left immediately after the incident; he didn't want to stick around to deal with the bartender complaining about another injuried customer. But the next night he came back he met the same man again right outside the bar. Squall had made an attempt to leave the bar later on that night. He knew that the other man's and the man's friends had their eyes on him the entire time. He felt their eyes burning behind him as he left; he should've known. Soon a sickening thud of knuckle meeting the back of Squall's skull rang though the night. He found he had lost his balance and fell to the ground to his knees and elbows grabbing his head immediately. The man now towered before him grinning as his friends barked with laughter. The man snickered and hissed while his friends urged him on to teach the boy a lesson. The over sized man began to unbuckle his belt, "Where'd we leave off pretty?" Squall tried to struggle to his feet as he heard the sound but was quickly knocked down by one of the man's friends. His mind raced and his chest heaved as he hit the hard ground. He felt tears gather in his eyes as the dirt flew into them. The man's grostestquely thick fingers wrapped around him waist and all he could do with take in a harsh painfully breath.

Almost as soon as the man grabbed him he felt the pudgey hands release from him; at first Squall thought it was the man reaching for something but soon heard a loud grunt and a few fists exchanged. Squall raised his head quickly to the sounds and his heart stopped as he saw the angel that had come to save him.

In the dim light he saw his love shove the large man away; seemingly with little effort. Another man ran behind the beauty and encircle his arms around the toned chest. His angel easily broke the man's grip and twisted his slender form til he was in the perfect position to bury his fist into the offenders stomach. The offender at this point falling forward gripping his stomach in pain as he vomited and whimpered. The other two men who had accompanied the large brute had already fled with their tails between thier legs.

Squall looked to the beautiful form appoarching him. A slender hand reaching out to help him up; Squall paused before taking the offered hand as his breath hitched. Bright blue eyes glowed as he met them with his own. He felt he had sunk into a vast ocean and was being suffocated by the waves pounding against his heart. A small smile graced the angel's lips trying to assure him that the beauty meant no harm to Squall. As Squall gripped his hand and was pulled to his feet stunned. He felt like a deer caught in headlights; speechless, no thoughts making their way from his brain to his body. All he could do was stare at the majestic being before him.

"Are you alright," Squall felt his words catch in his throat at the smooth voice, "...You should be more careful...."

Squall couldn't register a response as he glanced over the other's features. Wild spikes adorned the figures head some spiked bangs falling over his face. The blonde spikes draped over his eyes a bit as his head was tilted forward in concern. His blue eyes searching Squall's for an answer. Squall only could notice the tension in the other's fair blonde brows and the heart-shaped face as he waited for an answer.

"I-I'm fine....," Squall practically squeaked out; ashamed of how his voice betrayed him.

The other nodded before turning away as he commented to Squall, "You should head home. Keep yourself safe."

Squall's eyes darted towards the figure walking away from him and his voice belted out quickly before he was lost from sight, "What is your name?"

The other turned around to face him; Squall felt his breath hitch again as our eyes met. His felt like they would knees go weak as he watched his pale pink lips move with the one name he promised himself that he would never allow himself to forget, "...Cloud." And with that the boy was gone. Squall's heart had ceased it's quickened pace as his hand twitched remembering the touch of the angel who protected him.

"Cloud....," Squall whispered. He would find Cloud again, he would say the things he meant to say. He would make Cloud fall in love with him just as Cloud had quickly stolen his heart.

------------------------

Ok Guys this Fic is going to be VERY strange....... I am writing it with a friend of mine sooooo... I will be writing one chapter and she will write the next!! So on and so forth! so this was a random idea we came up with at like 1 am so please let me know if it's any good and if you guys want us to continue it! Please Review lovelys --- I fixed my 1st 3rd person goof! Sorry guys lol I was up real late writing this I slipped! I'll be updating soon... I got a scene from my g/f but she couldn't finish the chapter yet so we agreed I would write around the scene so we don't leave you guys waiting! Thank you for the reviews keep them coming!

-Christine C.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Lemon's/masturbration in this chapter! o.O; enjoy? lol

------------

Squall paced taking a heavy drag of his cigarette; his feet could have burned a path in the blacktop under them. He couldn't wait; didn't want to wait. He had just gotten off of work, but Cloud didn't get out for another hour or so. He knew because he called the bar and spoke to Tifa, he asked when Cloud would be available to make another 'delivery'.

Cloud and Tifa had opened the small business together; a small delivery business as a side job to accompany Tifa's job running the bar Seventh Heaven. The deilvery service ran out of this bar as well, so here he was waiting outside the bar. He dropped his smoke and took the tip of boot to grind the glowing tobacco into the ground. Standing out here like this would draw attention to him; he scanned the roads of either side listening for the hum of fenrir but heard nothing. Squall sighed deeply and shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way into the bar. He took a seat on the stool at the end of the bar and ordered himself a shot of quervo. He nodded his thanks to Tifa as she handed him his drink and stared down into the drink before him.

Was he being irrational, was this wrong. He scoffed at himself and picked the glass up pushing it to his lips and slammed it back. He welcomed the taste as his face twisted slightly and his stomach warmed. He wasn't wrong, he grunted, how could he be wrong. Cloud; his love; his angel... Nothing was wrong about wanting the delicate creature.

The bar door swung open and he watched as Tifa's eyes lit up at the man walking through the door. Cloud was Squall's immediate thought than he frowned. It couldn't be Cloud, he would have heard the bike roar it's way up to the bar; which meant it was him.

"Zack," Tifa smiled brightly, "He's not back yet, he should be here soon."

Squall could feel Zack's grin behind his back, he knew the boy would be sporting a sheepish expression and this was confirmed as he sat down a seat away from Squall.

"Aw that's alright Tif' maybe I just wanted to see you," Zack teased jokingly.

Squall still couldn't help but tense; even if Zack was joking how dare he flirt. Cloud was perfection; if Squall.... no when Squall had Cloud he would never even glance at another let alone want to speak with someone in such a disrespecting manner. His words; his eyes; his heart; they would belong to his angel and no one else.

"What do you want Zachary," Tifa surpressed a small laugh.

Zack covered his heart in a mock hurt, "Awww that hurts me Tif'', but you can make it up to me by fixing me a little drink."

Tifa just shook her head and smiled, "Yeah. Yeah," she turned to fix him a drink but spoke over her shoulder, "So what are you doing for your anniversary tonight?"

Zack smirked but as soon as turned around he shot her a confused look and muttered her previous question as if he hadn't know at all that tonight marked two years for the boys. Tifa looked appalled and dug her fists into her hips, "Don't tell me that you..."

She was cut off by Zack who just smirked, "Relax Tif' I didn't forget." He only chuckled, "I have a few things in mind...."

Tifa rolled her eyes. Squall sat absorbing their conversation as they went on and on about Cloud and Zack. Squall felt his hand tighten on his thigh and he was sure the fingertips digging into them would cause bruises. He didn't care; what he did care was what Zack had insinuated. His features remained calm but a war was doing battle in his mind. The thought of Zack touching 'his' Cloud. Doing what he longed to to 'his' angel. His stomach churned again, he needed to get Zack out of the way if he ever hoped to claim his angel for his own.

A loud roar hummed through the thin wood walls, as Squall knew, Fenrir was pulling up to the bar. Shortly after Squall felt every hair stand on his skin as the presence of his angel walked through the door. It took everything he had not to turn around completely to stare into the blue pools he wanted so desperately to drown himself in. Instead, he watched out of the corner of his eye. His jaw clutched as he saw Zack hop from his stool after quickly polishing off the drink Tifa made him and make his way to Cloud. The brilliant smile that graced his angel's face made his heart melt and ache all at once. How he wanted his angel to smile at 'him' like that.

He watched as Zack ruffled the boy's hair before letting his hand fall down the length of his angel's back to rest just short of his ass. He knew Zack had coped a quick squeeze by the beautifully faint pink glow that accompanied Cloud's face along with the scolding yet adorning look that seeped through his eyes. Squall felt his heart break; he wanted those looks, that smile, that blush, that chance to caress his angel just as Zack was able to now. How he longed for it; needed it. He loosened his grip on his thigh and relaxed a bit allowing a faint glow of a smile ghost over his face; He will be mine. I will have him, and Zack won't be in my way.

----

Squall found himself tracing the boy's steps after they left the bar. He smiled when he realized where the boy's were, unknown to them, leading him. They walked into their rented home and Squall managed to keep himself out of their view. He smiled wickedly; this is where his angel lives. Where his angel sleeps. Squall's smirk only widened when he noticed that the boy's hadn't bothered to shut their blinds leaving him with quite a view of the events taking place inside of their home. Squall felt a gasp leave his lips as the two finally came into view stumbling through the living room. Zack was leading his lover backwards into the next room while quickly unzipping Cloud's vest revealing his toned and pale chest. Zack's lips were claiming themselves over Cloud's and trailing all over his jaw; cheek; and neck. Squall watched bitterly as Zack's teeth gently nipped at the tender flesh and he watched as his angel's lips parted presumably in a moan. His angel's right hand held on to Zack's neck while his left wandered over his lover's body tugging at his lovers clothes in annoyance at the fabric. Squall felt his chest tighten as Zack claimed his angel's chest with his lips; they trailed over the toned flesh his tongue finally making it's way out from his lips to flick over his lover's sensitive nipples. Squall hissed wanting to be the one to make his angel's face twist in such pleasure and his lips part slightly in a deep moan. Squall was torn between jumping in the room and tearing the other's invading lips off his angel but something was keeping him grounded; keeping his eyes intently on the image before him. Watching his love's pleasure was overwhelming; and even if he wasn't the one making the beauty's lips part and squirm in such an erotic way he couldn't find the ability to look away from him. He wanted to see his angel moan. He wanted to see the beauty's lust filled eyes and watch his chest rise and fall with heavy breaths. He 'wanted' to see; he 'wanted' to watch.

Squall followed the pair as they slipped into the next room; Squall sat to the side of the bedroom window out of view peering inside to watch the events unfold.

Squall watched hungrily as he saw Zack peel the remaining clothes off his angel's body. Squall bit his lip painfully surpressing a moan as his eyes looked over his angel's body. His slender toned frame laid out on the bed. Squall's eyes trailed every outline of muscle until Cloud's hard member came into view and he found himself almost whimpering at the sight; his own member stirring in his tight jeans. He watched as Zack knelt down on his knees between his angel's pale legs; Zack's tongue flicked over Cloud's tip and expelled a small moan. Squall's eye widened as he heard the moan all to clearly; he hadn't noticed the window was slightly opened. He had been to busy watching to notice; thankfully he did notice, now he knew he wouldn't be able to make a sound. He was dragged from his realization as another, louder, moan escaped his angels lips. Squall's eyes fluttered at the sight. Zack took Cloud to the base in his mouth while caressing his thighs. Cloud's face; Squall couldn't tear his eyes away from it. Cloud's eyes had fluttered closed and his hips bucked at the warm mouth surrounding him. His back arched and he watched as one of Zack's hands ran up to caress the now dampened spine stroking down it with his finger tips. Squall felt his own finger tips twitch with anixety; he imagined his own finger tips touching Cloud's arched back. Zack's hand finally rested on Cloud's hips trying to hold him steady. But his angel certainly had other plans; Cloud arched himself up off from the bed and grasped Zack's shoulders and pulled him up onto the bed while simutaneously flipping him over so he would lay on top of the boy. He watched and nearly groaned as Cloud's hips dug into Zack's; and Squall silently prayed his angel would be so generous with him. He watched as Cloud's mouth claimed every bit of flesh on Zack's boy; Squall imagining he was the one receiving all his angel's affections. All his love's tender and hungry kisses; all his angel's wandering caresses.

Squall bit his lip harder as he watched his angel secretly prepare himself without Zack catching on. Cloud's mouth trailed to Zack's hard erection and he took him whole; purposely leaving excess saliva as he pulled him mouth off his lover and lathered the saliva on Zack with his soft grip. Cloud sat back up and claimed his mouth over Zack's as he willed his entrance over Zack's shaft and pushed down taking him in slowly. Squall could hear the moans of both boys and couldn't take it anymore. His shaky hand reached down to unbutton his pants as he released himself from the tight confides of his jeans. As Cloud thrust himself back down onto Zack with a groan Squall gripped his painfully hard erection and bit his lip even harder to surpress his own moan. He couldn't let the two hear him; he had to watch Cloud, wanted to see his angel's face as he came. Squall watched as Zack hips pushed up to bury himself into Cloud over and over again and he imagined himself doing this as he started to pump himself in his tight fist. He wanted to be inside Cloud thrusting up inside of him just as Zack was doing now to his angel. The pale moon light made every bead of sweat on his angel's body glisten as the boy moved on top of his lover's. Squall felt a small trail of blood swarm over his lips but he didn't care. The moan's were growing louder and Squall found his hand moving in faster every time he heard his angel moan.

Zack soon threw Cloud to the bed as he began to thrust desperately into the delicate boy. Squall imagined himself pounding his own cock into Cloud; listening to all the sounds he expelled from the boy. He needed to feel his completetion he was so close; and from the vision before him and the sounds radiating from the room he knew they were both on the edge as well. Zack slammed his hips into Cloud once last time as both boys came their breaths coming in short pants. Thankfully they hadn't noticed Squall's own moan as he came right along side of the boys.

Zackfinally collasped on the side of the bed next to Cloud and drew him in his arms; something Squall desperately wanted to do right at that moment. He felt jealously wash over him all over again as 'his' angel snuggled into the other man's embrace. They fell asleep together not noticing that Squall still sit outside their window; watching. Squall smiled grimly at the image of his angel sleeping so contently. He would have to get Zack out of the way quickly; his heart couldn't take much more of the other wooing his beautiful angel. Squall's grim smiled twisted into a wicked grin, Cloud had deliveries tomorrow... He made sure of that. What he wasn't sure of was whether he wanted to meet Cloud and profess his love and devotion or to make action of his plan to eliminate Zack. But that was for tomorrow....


	3. Chapter 3

Squall shivered, after stopping home to 'pick up' a few things, he returned to his angel's home and spent the night outside near the couples home; far enough away that he would go unnoticed by anyone walking by. By now it was almost light and Squall raised his shaking hand up to view the watch on his wrist. It was almost six o'clock on the dot. He decided it was close enough to when Cloud would awaken to head out for his deliveries. He decided last night what exactly he would do. He couldn't sleep; so going over his plans seemed to be the most sensible thing to do. He moved quickly and quietly to hide outside Cloud and Zack's bedroom window. He was tired but he knew he had to stay awake and wait for his angel to leave. He had to execute his plan carefully and flawlessly. He couldn't allow his angel to suspect anything out of the ordinary. He wanted to light a cigarette; it would help him stay awake and it would certainly calm his nerves which were building by the second. But before he could reach in his jacket pocket to grab the pack he heard the alarm clock ringing in the bedroom from where he was standing next to the window. He couldn't help but smirk in anticipation.

Inside the bedroom Cloud stirred from his blissful sleep. He opened his eyes just enough to see the course of the annoying noise before, rather grumpily, reaching over to turn it off. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling for a moment sighing; he had to get up to go to work. He had quite a few deliveries to do and the last thing he wanted to hear was Tifa's "Dilly Dally Shilly Shally" speech again. Cloud groaned mentally as he sat up in deep thought. He didn't want to go; he'd rather sleep in with Zack; it always seemed to frustrate him when he had to leave his lover's warm protective embrace. Cloud was so deep in trace he hadn't noticed the pair of groggy blue orbs staring up at him, "Penny for your thoughts.." Zack inquired his voice laced with a quick yawn.

Cloud smiled softly speaking sarcastically, "Just mauling over how fun work is going to be..."

Zack chuckled lightly and winked, "Awww... Well can't be too much fun if I'm not there." His smirk graced his features, "It'll go by quick enough... Than you can rush home and make it up to me."

Cloud only smiled lightly nudging his partner, "We'll see, I'm going to take a shower before I leave..."

Cloud stepped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom door. Before he could disappear behind the door he heard Zack yell after him eagerly, "Need any help?"

Cloud smirked his back still facing Zack as he waved him off, "You do that and I'll never get to work."

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing," Zack pointed out.

Cloud only shook his head still grinning, "You can be the one to tell Teef' why I wasn't able to do any delivers today."

Zack snuggled back into his blankets and buried his head into his pillow pouting, "You win..."

Cloud chuckled softly and stepped into the bathroom to take his shower. He only takes a grand total of ten minutes to wash and get ready to leave. He smiles stopping on his way out to give his now sleeping lover a quick kiss on the slumbering man's forehead.

Squall watches as his angel exits from his home and hops on his bike. Fenrir roars to life before Cloud speds away to pick up his deliveries for the day. Squall's smirk is fading as he realizes it's time for him to put his plan into action. He feels his breath constrict in his chest and his fists ball and relax at his sides. He wasn't afraid; no... he was... excited. His smirk returned after taking in a deep breath. He checked the area before grabbing his bag and making his way to his angel's door. His hand rested on the door knob and he paused momentarily before slowly turning the knob. Luckily his angel was to trust worthy; the door was unlocked. He would remind his love to be more careful next time. Quietly he manuvered through the house into the room where Cloud's 'former' lover, Squall grinned, lay asleep and unaware. Squall soon stood over the raven-haired man his grin never wavering. He grabbed the long wooden object poking out from his bag. The bat felt light in his hands as he pulled it out of his bag; the adrenaline kicked in. Squall silently cursed as something ruffled his bag and he quickly took the bat out watching to make sure Zack was still asleep. Zack smiled his eyes still closed as he was stirred from his sleep. Zack hadn't thought much about the noise, thinking it was just his lover being forgetful as he often was.

Zack yawned and went to open his eyes, "Did you forget somethi..." They went wide as a quick swing of the bat connecting to Zack's skull ceased the words from his mouth. His vision turned black as his eyes rolled back into his skull. Blood began to drip for the welt that grew on the side of Zack's head from the impact of the bat. Squall licked his lips trying to moisten them. Squall than quickly put his bag down and shuffled through its contents. He pulled out a roll of duct tape tapping it against his hand before standing over Zack and beginning to go to work. He taped Zack's his hands together and than his worked on Zack's ankles. He taped them until he was content that the boy wouldn't be able to move. He than lifted Zack up onto his shoulder and started towards the garage. Zack, he knew, had a very lovely care and he was eager to give it a test drive.

He grapped the keys hanging on the wall next to the door and walked into the basement; Zack hanging limply over his shoulders. He made it quickly to the car and used the key to pop open the truck. It was a tight fit but the last thing he was worried about was Zack's 'comfort'. Squall all but tosses Zack into the back and pushes his long legs in folding them behind him. He slams the trunk shut and smiles to himself as he makes his way back into the apartment. He made sure to take all of Zack's clothes from the closets and dresser. It was easy to decipher who's clothes were who's. Zack was taller than Cloud was; so Squall just took anything he knew his angel wouldn't fit into. He shoved them in a garbage bag he found under their sink and made his way back to the car. Opening the driver side door he tossed the bag in and sat down in the car. He shut his door and inserted the key twisting it to twitch the car's engine to life. He smiled mentally going over how easy this was; how perfect it was going so far. He pushed the button to open the garage door and slowly pulled out and onto the road. He soon sped off for the long trip. He didn't intend on bringing Zack back to his home. Nor anywhere near here. He knew he had to keep Zack somewhere no one would look for him; and he had such a place in mind.

After a tedious forty minute drive he pulls onto a dirt road and travels down the bumpy terrian for almost another two or three miles before reaching a small log cabin. He climbs out of the car and opens up the trunk. Squall reachs down and pulls the boy out of the trunk. He notes that the man is groaning and showing signs of semi-consiseness. He reminds himself that he needs to move quickly. He tosses Zack over his shoulder once again making his way inside the cabin. Once in the cabin drops the boy onto the floor without any care. The impact makes Zack groan again and curl in on himself. Zack's hands slowly begin to reach toward his aching head. Squall takes the opportunity to grab the shackles; which he was proud to say he welded together himself not to shabby you might say. He removes the duct tape than snaps the shackles around Zack's ankles; the chain linked to them long enough to allow the boy to reach the kitchen, bathroom, and living area.

Squall's grin widened as he stepped back watching Zack reel himself back into reality.

"Ugh....Clo..ud... Where...?" Zack's blue orb peered from beyond his slanted eyes as he forced them to take in thier new environment; the light making it painful to do so. He didn't recongize his surrounds and he all but flitched involuntarily as his eyes settled on a pair of black boots in front of him. His dizzy vision making it's way to Squall's face. Zack;s breath hitched and he tensed; he snapped back into reality in an instant. He pulled at his tape hands and his eyes widened at the sound of chains clicking around his ankles. His eyes narrowed dangerously, "Who the fuck are you! Where did you bring me!"

Squall only smiled and spoke with a chilling calm, "This is where you'll be staying. You have access to the bathroom, the kitchen, and this room."

"Like hell I'm staying here," than it dawned on Zack, "If you touched Cloud I swear to god I will fucking tear you limb from limb!!"

Zack's eyes glowed with his threat as every muscle tensed and bulged. Squall only allow his smile turn into a wide smirk, "I haven't gotten that far yet... but don't worry. I plan on taking care of my angel now that you're out of the picture."

Zack held his breath as he digested the words. Who the fuck was this guy. Why did he kidnap him and what the fuck did he want with his Cloud.

"You fucking stay away from him!!"

"I don't think you're in much of a position to yell demands to me," Squall hissed in amusement," You have enough to survive for the next couple of weeks, I'll be back to check up on you every so often. So be on your best behavior."

Squall turned on his heel before walking out of the door locking it behind him. Zack would need a key if he had any hope of leaving. The windows were barred and only a key could open the doors to the cabin; another personal project of Squall's.

Now he could return home and wait for his angel. And he knew just where he would find him....All he had to do was be patient.

----------- 2 days later -------------

Squall entered Seventh heaven and had to force himself to hide the smirk now forming across his lips. It was a tragic but welcomed sight; his angel sat at the bar speaking with Tifa. He looked worn, he was leaning forward in his chair making his back hunch. Even in such poor posture Squall couldn't help but adore the tragic beauty before him; the boy's eyes were a bit red. No doubt from shed or unshed tears, Squall wasn't sure of which. His hair seemed a bit messier; if at all possible and his lips looked incrediably pale. Squall took in a small breath before making his way to the bar, catching part of the conversation spoken before the two as he approached.

"...I don't understand Teef'. I don't understand why he left without a word... to anyone...to me..."

Tifa's expression looked pained as she comtemplated on the words to comfort Cloud, "Maybe he just needed a little time away from everyone. Maybe he didn't say anything because he knew you would go chasing after him. For all you know he could be sitting home right now..."

"Teef...," Cloud spoke in a harsh warning before he apologized under his breath and spoke more softly, "It's alright... you don't have to..."

Squall took a seat two seats from his angel and Tifa frowned slightly as she turned her attention to the new comer to the bar. She faked a smile, "What can I get for you hun?"

"SoCo on the rocks, tall please...," Squall smiled gently as the woman complied and turned to make his drink. Squall's eyes settled on the angel who sat so close to him as he spoke, "Teef' can you make me the same, no ice."

She only nodded with her back still turned as she grabbed another glass. Squall pretending that he just recongized his angel as his savior spoke up, "Wait...You're... Cloud right?"

Cloud's eyes dragged up to the figure with an arched brow as he scanned Squall's face. Squall felt his heart beating hard in his chest; would his angel remember him?

"You're.. You were outside the bar...," Cloud spoke as if confirming the memory in his own mind. "Are you alright," he finally broke his thought.

Squall wanted to smile ear to ear but managed only to allow a small grin, "Yeah, fine fine. I was caught off guard that night.. I wasn't expecting it." Squall took this opportunity to sit down next to Cloud.

"You look kind of beat; are you alright yourself?" Squall inquired knowing damn well what it was that had gotten Cloud so upset.

"It's..," Cloud begun but quickly silenced himself as Tifa slid both drinks on the bar, " It's nothing..."

Squall only raised a brow at the boy's obvious lie. But decided not to pry; he didn't want to be pushy. He was silently pondering what to say next but thankfully Cloud spoke.

"Why were those guys after you?"

Squall took a swig of his drink and slightly grimaced before speaking, "I ran into the big guy the night before; he got a little to fresh for my liking..." Squall just smiled as he remembered the fat man tumbling off his stool. Cloud only chuckled softly; still a hint of saddness hung damp in his throat but a chuckle none the less, "I think I understand."

It was Squall's turn to speak as Cloud began to down his drink. Squall paused as he watched the amber liquid greedily being sucked up by the blonde. Squall's brow both raised as the boy tapped his glass on the table grabbing Tifa's attention for a refill; SoCo was 100 proof... he was wondering how the boy could simply chug it as if it were water, especially warm. Squall shrugged it off as he spoke, "So...Why did you... jump in to...."

Cloud took another long sip of his refilled cup before setting it down and wiping his mouth, "Protect you?" The words were blurted out; no doubt because of the scowl Cloud held on his face because of the taste of the liquor. Squall only nodded urging Cloud to continue.

Cloud's eyes shut and he sighed as he tilted his head back. A faint blush making it's way to his cheeks; Squall was sure it was from the large quanity of liquor the boy already consumed.

"He would..he would've done the same for me...," Cloud opened his eyes as his gaze fell to the cup rested inbetween his hands, "At least...I thought so..."

Squall frowned knowing who he spoke of and only responded with another gulp of his own liquor.

"I couldn't...I couldn't allow something like that to happen and not do anything about it," Cloud finally finished and the answer contented Squall. The blonde took the opportunity to chug the rest of his drink before placing it down on the counter; tapping it again for another refill.

When Tifa came over Cloud spoke up, "Something stronger Teef'.." She nodded hesitantly as she turned to fix him another drink.

A few more glasses of rum and liquor later Cloud's face was blushing like mad and slurring over his words. Squall; much to his own contentment; noticed Cloud to be talkitive and friendly drunk. Not only friendly but 'intimate'. The boy made it a point to make some sort of physical contact as they spoke. Squall had to shiver and bite his lip everytime Cloud would brush against him. Squall felt himself almost being sent over the edge when Cloud leaned forward to whisper in his ear; his lips gently brushing up against Squall's ear unintentionally, "Canou waalk me home? I think I'm a lille drunk..."

Squall smiled, "Of course..."

On the way to Cloud's home Squall had to all but carry the boy home. He didn't mind. The feeling of Cloud's body pressing against his own; the intimate warmth that radiated from the man at his side. He was in heaven and his angel was right there beside him. He frowned when they finally reached the door of Cloud's apartment. Squall stood behind Cloud as he stumbled with his keys to unlock the door. Cloud hummed in victory when he finally managed to swing the door open. Cloud slowly turned to Squall unsure of himself. He didn't really know what he was doing... He was hurt and he felt utterly alone. Zack had just left him; no word or notice. No letter, nothing. He just packed and left. And Cloud just didn't want to be alone.

"C-Can you... stay here...tonight..," Cloud struggled with the words. His mind screamed at the suggestion; Zack was the one and only. However his body ached for comfort. He needed something physical to keep him grounded. Squall nodded his voice catching in his throat his heart pounding in his chest. Cloud only smiled softly before stepping inside and waving him to come in. Squall walked into the apartment and smiled as he turned to say something to Cloud as he shut the door. He was quickly silenced as he felt a pair of soft lips claim his. They were hestitant and unsure; but they were his angels lips. Squall's knees melted and he felt as though his body would cave in on itself. His shaky hands made their way over Cloud's shoulder and up the back of his neck massaging his hair line. Cloud moaned softly at the comforting touch; he knew this was wrong and he wasn't sure he even wanted it. But feeling needed, feeling wanted; he had to experience it again. Zack had left him so mixed up; little did he know his lover was abandoned in a cabin over forty minutes away.

Cloud lead the boy to the bedroom their lips moving feverishly together; sloppy drunk kisses falling everywhere and anywhere they could reach. Hands fumbled over their upper bodies as Squall pressed Cloud down onto the bed. He wanted so bad to tear the clothes from Cloud's body; to do all the things he witnessed Zack do to his angel. Only he wanted to do more; he wanted to make his angels face twist in unbareable pleasure. He wanted his angel to moan his name. Squall unable to control his hips began to grind against Cloud's producing a small whimper from the blonde. Squall's hand inched up and under Cloud's shirt to run over his chest. He watched, facisnated, as Cloud bit his lip; his eyes hazy. As he claimed Cloud's lips once again he moved his tongue to lick at his lips begging for them to part and allow him entrance. Cloud complied after a few attempts by Squall's invading tongue. Squall than dropped his hands to run down Cloud's body to work at the boy's pants. He quickly felt Cloud tense and winced as the boy grabbed almost painfully tight at Squall's wrist to stop him. When Squall drew his head back in question he saw Cloud's tear streaked face as he mouthed 'I can't..'

Squall sighed softly and drew the shattered boy in his arms pulling him up on the mattress. He played with the boy's light blonde locks and attempted to sooth the boy pulling a blanket over them as they rested back on the pillows. Cloud shook violently as he cried muttering over and over like a mantra ' I can't ' and ' I'm sorry '. Squall; even though he felt pain throbbing from his neglected sex; was content in holding the boy close to him as the blonde fell asleep in his arms. He had to remind himself, it was all in due time. He didn't sleep that night; instead he watched the slumbering boy wrapped in his arms. He concentrated on matching their breathing together so their chests rose and fell together. His angel was beautiful. Squall placed his free fingers on his swollen lips; and he tasted far better than he could have ever imagined. Squall grinned wickedly. Everything was going far better than he had expected; it wouldn't be too long that he would claim his angel for his own. And he was postive that Zack wouldn't be a threat any longer.

-- In the Cabin 40 minutes away --

Zack pulled restlessly against his confides. He barely slept, all he could think about was breaking these chains and saving Cloud before that mad man found him. He would be damned if that man laid a finger on his Chocobo!

----------------------------------------------------------

K Most of the Chapter was me g/f I finished for her and added some details lil edit here and there! Getting her back in the swing of writing so be nice lol not that i'm that great but you know what I mean............ ANYWAY love the reviews you guys are sending PLEASE review MORE MORE MORE I love hearing from all of you really gets me motivated to write these chapters and post them quickly!! next three days I will be working 16 hour shifts so I won't get a chance to write really... I'll try!! We'll see maybe your reviews will convince me haha so u'll review riiiight............................. lol but seriously thanks for reading and REVIEW = ) ... I swear i'm not pushy ..........


	4. Chapter 4

'_What will I say to him? Sorry about last night; I was drunk and vulnerable? See you around?'_

Cloud leaned his forehead against the cool surface of the tiles in his shower sighing softly; his warm breath clouding the tiles not even a inch away from his lips. He allowed his eyes lids to droop over his pale blue orbs as he leaned more of his weight against the wall he pressed himself to. Hot water washed over his body; the spray of the water pounding against his tense body. The hot water did nothing to relax his muscles; he was finding it almost impossible. His hand twitched as he pulled it up towards his face allowing his finger tips to ghost over his pouting lips. A few drinks and he brings home a complete stranger home and nearly sleeps with the man. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he really that weak? What would Zack think of him.....

"Zack....," Cloud's voice was soft; hurt; and came in a whispered hiss. The emotions that swirled around him at just the thought of the man was enough to make him crumble to his knees and break down. Zack's sudden dissapearence was taking it's toll on Cloud. He wasn't sure what to think. Even with all evidence against him Cloud still had an uneasy feeling about the entire situation. Why would he just leave without saying anything at all? Zack was never a person to run away; he would've said something, left a note, anything! Perhaps something may have happened to his lover? But considering the man's clothes were all missing it was obvious he had apparently took off on his own... Sure he left a few things that he didn't think the man would part with willingly; but perhaps Cloud was just being to hopeful. Zack had left him... he just had to accept that no matter how difficult that it was. He just wish he knew what he had done to prompt the man's sudden departure.

Than his thoughts floated to the now sleeping man in his bed in the other room. Squall was another matter all in itself. Cloud couldn't deny that he was attracted to the man; he had been rather charming as well. Cloud bite his bottom lip as he reminesed over the desperate kisses Squall and he had exchanged the night before. His face tense and he ripped his forehead from the tiles as he stared down at the water swirling it's way down the drain. Zack's only been gone for a couple days and Cloud was already being unfaithful... A aggravated grunt passed his lips as he slammed his fist into the tiles;_ I betrayed him... No he betrayed me first... That's so childish... Why am I...Why did he... Why, why!! _Cloud was too busy screaming at himself in his mind to pay any attention to the pain running through his now bleeding fist. The blood washed down the tiles as it mixed with the water; the hot spray making the split skin sting. It didn't bother him; instead he watched mezmorized by the mixture of blood and water now making it's way towards the drain.

---

Squall layed in Cloud's bed slowly coming out of his sleep. He pushed his nose deep into Cloud's pillow and took a long breath through his nostrils trying to take in as much of Cloud's scent as possible. He shuddered at the smell that his angel left behind; it was intoxicating. The aroma alone was enough to bring a reaction from his body. A loud thud and a sickening crack sounded from the bathroom. Squall sat up in the bed and turned his ear toward the sound listening intently. the only sound he could make out was the steady spray of the shower head; he bit his lip. His angel now stood in front of the shower head as water freely cascaded down his lithe form. The beads of water now dripped down every curve of his angel's body; how he longed for his fingers to roam across his angel's skin just as freely.

He slowly sat up in bed and paused. His lip ached as he continued to dig his teeth into the delicate flesh; his body began to move to it's own accord. He softly placed his feet onto the ground and pushed himself up off the bed. Each step he took towards the bathroom door was agonizing; he walked like a man possesed. He didn't need to think about what he was doing; his body was doing that for him. His hand reached for the door and pushed it open making sure to quietly step in. He quickly, and just as quietly as he entered, began to peel off the layers of clothing he was wearing. His hands quivered in antipation. On the other side of that curtin, the only thing that seperated him from his desires, was his love... and he had all intentions of turning his love into his lover at that very moment.

---

Cloud didn't hear the other man as he walked into the room he was too lost in his mind to notice the soft russling sounds from the other side of the shower curtin. In fact it wasn't til he felt two arms encircle his waist that he realized he wasn't alone. Cloud tensed even more, which he thought would never be possible, and froze in place. He felt a solid cool form press against him and he had to fight the urge to shiver against the contact. His eyes grew impossibly wide as he felt just 'what' was now pressed against his backside and the invading pair of lips that danced over his neck. After a moments pause Cloud finally commanded his body to react. He twisted in the man's grasp and tried to push him away. Cloud's brows squeezed together in confusion as the man barely moved an inch. Cloud knew he had pushed the boy away hard enough to move him; or at least he thought it was enough force. He knew not to use his full strength to push the man away but he was sure he had pushed him hard enough to get away from the man's grasp; yet the man didn't budge, let alone move more than an inch. Was this really the same man he had protected so many nights ago?

"What do you think you're doing...," Cloud's voice was cold and confused. Squall however merely ignored his voice and simply answered with a demanding kiss. Cloud, shocked, placed both his palms against the man's chest in a vain attempt to push the man off of him. Squall's encircled his hands around Cloud's wrist and moved them out to the side as he pressed their naked forms together; simultaniously moving Cloud's back against the cold tile surface of the shower wall. Squall couldn't control himself; Cloud's form against his; the warmth of his body; the feeling of his bare skin against his angels. He found himself surrounded in bliss; and he wasn't about to stop. He knew Cloud would reject him at first, but that was at first. No doubt Zack would weigh heavy on Cloud's mind but Squall knew all he had to do was touch the boy in the right places; make him feel things Zack never could. He wanted Cloud all to himself and he would have him.

Cloud's mind was racing as Squall pressed him into the wall of the shower. Squall had a hungry look in his eyes; clouded and fuzzy with lust and desire. It made Cloud's breath sit still in his lungs; he felt like prey pinned beneath his prediator or a deer caught in head lights. His mind was screaming for him to punch the intruder straight across the jaw but his body... He didn't know why his body was reacting the way it was. He fought a moan that threatened to rise in his throat as he felt his ear lobe being nibbled and sucked by Squall's teasing mouth. Cloud's wrists were still pinned on either side of his head by Squall's rough hands; not enough to hurt him but enough to keep Cloud from pushing the boy away. Cloud shivered as Squall moved his assault down the length of Cloud's neck; kissing; nibbling; licking; sucking; teasing...

"S-Squall...," Cloud warned; but his voice even as low as it was still wasn't very convincing. His body was being to take over for any rational thought; though Cloud fought it at the same time his body accepted it. Wanted it, but why?

Squall's lips danced across the boy's chest as the tip of his tongue began to trail a path to Cloud's nipple; he immediately lapped it and blew a soft cool breath over it making it harden. Cloud's chest tensed as he took a quick inward breath and nearly cracked his head against the wall as Squall's mouth worked it's way over it's prize. Cloud felt his own member twitch against Squall's painfully hard one; his hips involuntarily arching to meet Squall's. Cloud's mind raced; why was his body reacting this way? It was only Zack who could make Cloud's body speak for itself; who exactly was this man and why did Cloud accept such an assault? If it were anyone else he surely would've decapited the other by now and gone on peacefully with his shower; but Squall... how was it that he seemed to know exactly where to touch and tease. This time Cloud couldn't fight back the moan that escaped his throat. He could feel Squall's lips twitch in a smirk as his lips tongue and teeth traveled low making there way past Cloud's navel.

Squall all the while fighting desperately to take this slow; he wanted to hear his angel's moans but for him. He wanted to make his angel long for his touches; make him scream his name. But now the thoughts and desires of doing such were not a far off and distant wet dream; no, now they were taking place. Squall knew what he wanted and he knew he would make Cloud desire his body and forget entirely about his former lover.

Cloud felt his wrists slowly dropping at his sides as Squall moved his pursuit futher south; could Cloud really allow this to continue? His mind screamed no but his body defied him; his heart and pulse deafening in his ears.

A moan hissed past his lips and his head hit the wall; again; behind him. His eyes which shut almost immediately as he moaned peered open and looked down at what caused the sudden reaction. Squall. Cloud bit the inside of his lip as he watched Squall devour him; the heat of the man's mouth and tongue over him along with the heavy hot spray of the shower was making him dizzy. Cloud; breaking free of Squall's grasp; ran his shaky fingers through the man's dark wet hair as the digits wrapped around the back of the man's head. Cloud's hips bucked into Squall's mouth. He whimpered as Squall was all but happy to comply and take all of him.

He shouldn't; no he couldn't do this.... _But god how good it felt..._No.. No he had to stop this was all to soon to... _fuck.... _

Squall sucking harder on Cloud moved to the tip of his cock and lapped his tongue around the head. Cloud used all the strength he could muster and retracted his hips pulling the man's mouth off of his pleading member. Cloud's knees nearly gave out and he couldn't help but whimper as the warm contact was stripped from him. God he wanted it; but it couldn't happen... _not like this... not so soon... _

Squall, to engrossed in his administrations to notice Cloud's inner struggle over his conflicting emotions, felt the boy recede away from him. He bit back a grimace as he looked to Cloud in question.

"I...I told you... It's just... this is all...," Cloud looked away his chest moving with his quick short breaths. He felt uncomfortable standing in front of Squall all of sudden; maybe in realization that this man was on his knees in front of him ready to re-adminster his affections at any given moment. He had to get away from the man's gaze; Cloud removed himself from the shower after muttering a low 'sorry' before he exited the bathroom grabbing a towel on the way out. He quickly made his way into the bed room; towel wrapped around his waist; and sat on the edge of the bed. His elbows on his knees and his hands buried into his face. He could feel his gut twist and the painful erection between his legs. He; if not for how painful it would be; really wished at that moment to punch himself between the legs. It really did piss him off that his body just acted on it's own accord; he was just barely able to pull his mind back into reality. What was he going to do now? He sighed, _Back at square one... _

Squall's fists tightened; white knuckled as he gritted his teeth. He was so close to taking the blonde angel. Squall shivered; his taste was more wonderful than he ever imagined. Cloud's skin to him tasted sweeter than any candy or drug in the universe. The pale toned and strong muscles retracting and moving under his lips was awe inspiring... and he was so close...

_Zack....,_ Squall thought menacingly, _You're going to be more difficult than I thought to get rid of... Your poisoness grasp on my angel is stronger than I thought... But I can change that... ._

Squall sighed; he needed to calm down. Talk to Cloud; he needed to get his angel back into his arms... he didn't want to lose him and he needed to make sure that his little gamble paid off and didn't completely chase the young blonde away. He needed to apologize for his rash actions; not because he was sorry but only because he knew he needed to make sure the blonde would keep him close without feeling uncomfortable. Zack had tainted the boy's mind and Squall was determined to change that... For now, however, he need to make sure Cloud would keep Squall close. Squall would apologize and say he was sorry for rushing things. Than he would try to keep a 'friendly' relationship; for a while... Than he would quickly remove the poison from his angel's mind; that poison being a certain raven haired man named Zack... And he would slowly but surely slip his way into Zack's surrent position. He would be Cloud's lover.. He would know Cloud's heart; his soul; his body. He would study the young man for the rest of his life if the boy allowed it; and he very much intended for the boy to do just that.

Squall stood turning off the shower and stepped out; doing just as Cloud had done before, only with a more level head than the blonde had exited with. He wrapped a towel around his waist and moved to the room Cloud retreated to. He knocked on the door lightly and the blonde softly allowed him to come in. Squall smiled behind the door but quickly changed his face to a look of concern as he made his way into the room and over to the blonde. He sat down next to Cloud; giving the boy some room even though all he wanted to do was taste his fair skin once more. Squall smiled softly to the boy; it was time to set his plan into action...

_Become Close to Cloud.... and than ... Get Rid of Zack all Together... _

-------------------------

What does Squall have planned to deal with Zack?? hmm....................... we'll just have to find out later TBC! please **REVIEW **and thanks to everyone who does review!! We love hearing feedback!!


	5. Chapter 5

Zack sighed as he gave one last feeble tug against the chains binding his ankles before plopping back on the floor. He grunted as his back hit feeling the last bit of breath leave his lungs.

_How long has it been? Three or four days...._

He couldn't really remember; it's not like he was paying attention to the time. Zack's mind was on other things; like 'what has that man done in the past couple of days while he left him confined here.' He hadn't come back yet; and that worried him more than anything. The predatory look in that man's eyes sent deadly chills up and down his spine; _the way he spoke of Cloud..._

Zack was more than just worried; he was fucking terrified. He wanted the man to come back; at least than he would know that he would be away from Cloud.

Zack ignored the loud whining of his empty stomach. He hadn't eaten a thing since he got here; nor did he want to. Honestly, did he really want to eat anything that psychopath left for him? For all he knew it was poisoned or worse! Zack wasn't quite sure what could be worse than poison but he wasn't going to find out either way. He jerked his leg against the shackle; another useless attempt to pull the restraints from his ankle. The aggravated gesture only made him flinch as the metal dug into his foot.

Zack jumped back up into a sitting position as he heard a car approaching outside. Zack curled his fingers into fists and clenched his jaw so tight he felt his teeth scrape painfully together. He listened intently for the foot steps that soon made there way to the door as the vechicles' hum died as it was turned off. God how he wished he could've broken the retraints so he could hammer this guy into the floor boards. Zack could almost laugh at the idea of kicking the man's head as he stay helplessly pinned between the floor boards; where Zack of course nailed him into. He tensed as he heard the door knob squeal as it began to turn. Sure enough Zack watched as Squall walked through the door. Squall had a errie smirk plastered over his face; Oh how Zack wished he owned a sword so he could do the man a favor and help him split that smirk all the way around his head. _A really big fricken sword_, Zack chuckled mentally but his eyes watched Squall intently not allowing him to see any of his amuzement through his eyes. Zack visibly grew more irrated as the man only smirked even wider starting to chuckle; his chuckle slowly turning into a manic laughter.

_What the fuck does this guy find so fucking funny!!?? _Zack felt his nails digging into his palms but he didn't care in the slightest. He didn't care that it felt like his skin would split at any moment; didn't bother him that it stung. What bothered him was the insane laughter of the man standing before him; _did he get to Cloud... _

"What did you do to Cloud," Zack growled low and furious.

Squall's laughter died down as he lowly chuckled focusing his eyes on Zack licking his lips, "He's delicious... more so than I ever imagined." Zack's stomach churned at the tone and words of the man's dark voice.

"....What...What did you just say," Zack demanded his anger rising in his throat.

Squall only chuckled as he set down his bag speaking casually as if he was just telling a friend about what he ate the day before; no pun intended. "Our angel; My angel. He tastes...," Squall paused as he bit back a moan at the memory, " words can't even describe... and his smell.... intoxicating..."

Zack's eyes widened before narrowing into small slits and he quickly tried to rush at the other man pushing himself off the floor swiftly. Squall simply evaded the raging man and grabbed the chain pulling it hard; which in turn sent Zack face first into the ground. Zack groaned but quickly noticing how close the other was to his foots reach sent a kick to the man's gut. He felt it connect; or at least he thought it had; instead he looked to see Squall had caught his foot before it hit him. Squall only tisked at him as he violently twisted the ankle causing a snapping sound to echo in the near empty room.

Zack ground his teeth together forcing the cry of pain to growl in his throat; his eyes tightly squeezed together, tears welling as he felt his ankle drop to the ground. Zack curled towards his ankle to cradle the snapped bone but screamed as Squall stomped on it violently before he could reach it.

"Why don't we behave now..., " Squall tilted his head to the side as Zack shot a deadly glare his way, "...It appears that your sudden unannounced departure wasn't enough to convince my angel that you are out of the picture..."

Zack tried to speak but was cut off quickly as Squall slowly spoke, "I think all I need is a little more... persuasion..."

"W-What the fuck are you... talking about.. you sick... fuck," Zack's voice was rasp and he spoke between deep breaths, "What have you done to Cloud?!"

Squall smiled wickedly, "I only did what he allowed me to do.."

Zack's eyes widened, "Wha...What...."

"You still seem to burden him; and that's effecting my relationship with my angel... and I need to put a stop to that..."

--------------- Two days later

Cloud sighed as he stretched out on his bed. His arms neatly folded above him; hands locked underneath the back of his head. He had called into work; which he noted Tifa didn't seem to mind which was rather odd. Usually he would've received a lecture; he supposed it was because of the whole situation with Zack. No one had heard from him yet and now everyone was becoming anxious. Tifa had called around and asked a few shady characters around the bar for any information; some of which were foolish enough not to oblige… right away… It didn't take Tifa very long to 'convince them' to speak; Tifa had her ways and honestly even Cloud had to cringe at the idea of being the direct target of one of the girls punches or kicks.

Cloud's eyes wandered over to the picture frame sitting on the end table next to the bed. He smiled sadly at the photo of Zack and himself. It was a photo taken a little over a year ago at Costa del Sol; it was there first real vacation and Cloud and Zack had to save every penny for almost two years just to go. It's not like they made a lot of money; enough to get by and enough to live comfortably but not nearly enough for a lavish vacation. And Costa del Sol was the most expensive vacation spot there was. By the time they managed to rent a room for three nights they only had enough money for necessities and very little for any souvenirs. Zack suggested buying a camera and taking pictures; they both agreed that that would be better than wasting their money on some old knick-knack that would gather dust on the top of the refrigerator. Cloud chuckled; or the dreaded closet that Zack claimed as his 'treasure' closet. Cloud had tried opening it once, he only opened the door barely two inches before a large array of god only knew what flooded the room like an avalanche. Cloud's chuckle faded into a small frown as he continued staring off at the photo. Zack stood with a rather large and goofy trademark grin scratching the back of his head nervously while a very irritated Cloud had his arms crossed in front of his chest giving Zack his best glare possible; it was pretty convincing except, Cloud noted, he couldn't manage to hide the small smile that graced his lips. He could never truly stay mad at Zack; and the photo was just a reminder of that. Cloud reached a hand out from under his head to ghost over the image of Zack.

"Why couldn't you just tell me…?" Cloud spoke softly to the empty room; his voice haunting in his ears. He closed his eyes; _I just want to make sure you're ok…_

Cloud tore his gaze from the photograph and stared back up at the ceiling allowing his hand to drop over his stomach. A sudden vibration from his cell phone sitting next to him on the end table practically made him jump as he was snapped out of his thoughts. He clumsily fumbled for the object as he stared at the screen blankly as the name flashed across the screen.

"....Squall?" Cloud bit his bottom lip contemplating whether or not to answer the call. After a moments hesitation he answered, "Hello?"

Cloud bite down on his lip again as Squall spoke, "Yeah. Sounds good… What time?"

Cloud clicked the phone shut after he received his answer; he wasn't much of a conversationalist on the phone, never had been never will be. He wasn't even sure why he had the silly thing at all. He hardly answered it; usually he'd let it go to voice mail.

_Why did I bother to pick it up…?_ Cloud questioned himself staring at his phone slightly confused. Maybe it was just how kind Squall seemed to be; or maybe just because he felt hurt and just needed someone around. Someone that didn't know Zack; Tifa and the others were around to lend an ear but Cloud just felt that they had biased opinions. They all knew Zack and they all knew Zack and Cloud together. So little they had to say really offered any comfort; they always looked at him with sorrow filled eyes and pity written all over their faces. Or maybe it was just the attention he received from Squall; he frowned slightly; although some rather rushed or misguided, but the boy did apologize.

Apologized… he practically begged…. Cloud rolled his eyes at the memory.

--------

Squall sat down next to Cloud on the bed and opened his mouth to speak before letting it drift shut as he noticed Cloud tense at his presence. Squall's eyes dropped from Cloud to his hand, which by now had his fingers laced together and his thumbs fidgeting against each other.

Cloud was surprisingly the first to speak, "I'm sorry; it's just…"

Squall stopped him by reaching up with his index to curl it around his chin and turn his head to his. Cloud's eyes were a little wide as Squall's eyes; which seemed to burn with some strange emotion; stared deep into his own blue orbs.

"I shouldn't have rushed you; I was being selfish… I should've been more patient. You just.. there's just something… about you…"

Cloud hadn't notice he was holding his breath; his eyes searched to identify the emotion swimming in Squall's eyes, lost for words.

"I don't want you to rush any decisions; I'll give you a call sometime soon…Is that…. ok?"

"…," Cloud could only nod his response and force a small smile before summoning his voice, "I'd… like that."

Squall smiled as his heart skipped a beat; he almost bounced to his feet and kissed Cloud softly on his forehead before exiting the room to gather his clothes and leave; leaving a very dazed and slightly perplexed Cloud sitting alone on his bed.

Cloud shook his head; soft locks of spiky blonde dancing at the movement as he smiled softly bringing his fingertips off from his forehead; which he involuntarily seemed too touched as he reminisced.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea but Cloud needed the attention at the moment. After Zack left him the way he did his confidence seemed to break and he found himself deserted and alone. Squall; though somewhat questionable; gave him that confidence back. He felt needed and loved; not that Tifa or the others couldn't do that for him but this was different.

At the same time Cloud did want to lead Squall on; he was attracted to him yes but he wasn't sure he would develop feelings beyond that. Cloud thought he was a great guy and don't get him wrong Cloud thought he was definitely a catch…

But…There's just something about him I can't put my finger on…

Cloud looked over to the clock; he was to meet Squall in an hour and he still hadn't gotten up to take a shower, check the mail, or eat breakfast for that matter. He didn't realize how long he spent in the room staring off into oblivion; he scoffed at himself and pushed himself off the bed.

"Better late than never…" Cloud proceeded to his wake up routine; only it was afternoon time… Technicalities….

He quickly showered and got dressed. He only took a moment's pause in front of the mirror to shake his head with a small frown at the fact that the blonde spikes didn't relent even when matted with water. He than jogged into the kitchen to start some toast before running out to check his mailbox; he quickly grabbed the contents not bothering to look until he got back into the house. He made his way back into the kitchen and set down the mail as he buttered his toast and poured himself a glass of milk. He took a quick bite as he walked back over to the pile grabbing it with his free hand. Setting his toast down he took a sip of his milk as he scanned the addresses of the envelope's.

"Bills… bills… …!" The glass of milk slipped out of his other hand and crashed onto the floor. The glass shattering onto the ground and the milk running over his foot and pooling onto the floor didn't snap him out of his stupor. His heart beat quickly in his chest; it took him a moment to take a breath as he forgot to breathe. He inhaled sharply as his hand glided over the letter; the letter addressed from Zack.

He paused long enough to gather enough courage to begin to open the letter; what was concealed in the envelope would either heal or further shatter his broken heart. His mind bounced between the two ideas. Maybe Zack had written him a letter explaining himself and asking forgiveness; or maybe it was his cowardly way of breaking things off. Cloud didn't know and the suspense of it all had his blood pumping loud enough to hurt his ears.

Shaky fingers tore irreligiously through the paper flap. He took another pause before pulling the contents out of envelope. He blinked as he pulled out a small collection of photos; he pulled them out backwards so he had not yet seen the images.

"Pictures…?" Cloud flipped the pictures over and froze. He felt his eyes sting painfully as tears began to well in his eyes. His chest felt tight; no not just tight; it felt like someone had crushed his chest. His blood that was once pumping through his ears now died into the background of the silence that seemed to overwhelm him. Everything grew silent; almost as if he had gone deaf at that very moment. His knees shook violently and his fingers viciously squeezed at the photos; crumpling some of the images before him.

Reality seemed to come back to him in an abrupt blow to his wounded pride; he threw the pictures and screamed in an aggravated cry. He fell to his hands and knees onto the floor; he ignored the glass that began to bite into his hands. He ignored the blood that now seeped out from the now open cuts mixing with the split milk on the floor. The pictures fluttered in the air to fall to the ground; one of which landed to the right of Cloud's hand. His eyes caught the image and with another choked cry he punched the image lying on the floor as if it had been Zack himself. He hissed at the pain that surged through his knuckles, wrists, and newly formed cuts. He closed his eyes tightly as tears began to fall rapidly from his swollen eyes. He couldn't look at the now bloody image under his fist. He couldn't bear to see it; he wanted to burn it. He wanted to rip it into tiny pieces; flood the image in a sea of water. He wanted to get rid of them anyway he could. Cloud fell back and latched his arms around his knees pulling them close to his body. He buried his face into his knees as he further receded into himself. However much he wanted to never see the images again his eyes betrayed him as they glanced over to the image on the floor. Perhaps too try to correct what his eyes 'thought' they saw. Maybe he was wrong; maybe he wasn't seeing straight. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him.

When his eyes fell back to the image his heart pounded painfully against his chest and he sobbed. It was no trick. The image of Zack sleeping with another man wasn't a trick. Zack was bent over in the picture; Cloud couldn't see his eyes or part of his face for that matter. What he did see was Zack's unruly raven hair; Zack's body; this alone wasn't enough to convince Cloud it was Zack. What sunk the nail into the coffin was the cross-shaped scar on the man's chin right below his cheek. The other man's face was caught out of frame in the picture completely. Instead the only thing he noticed to identify the man with was a strange silver chain with some type of symbol on it; but he couldn't make it out. Nor did he pay much attention to it; he couldn't at that point. His world had crashed down upon him the moment he realized it was Zack; his supposed lover in the picture; and that's exactly where his thoughts circulated.

Cloud sat sobbing as time froze around him; it wasn't until he heard a knock on the door that he bothered to look up at the clock. Cloud swallowed hard trying to straighten out his appearance as he weakly pushed himself to his feet. His eyes were red and bloodshot; his cheeks stained with tears; and dried blood and milk matted his knuckles. He scrubbed his eyes quickly and tried to clear his voice, "Be right there." He cursed himself mentally as his voice cracked as he spoke. He hovered over the sink to wash his hands and splash water on his face before shifting himself to walk towards the door. He opened the door and smiled as best he could to a very worried Squall.

Or at least Cloud had thought he was worried; in truth Squall inwardly grinned madly at Cloud's condition. It was apparent that Cloud had been crying; No doubt he had to of seen the pictures. Now there's nothing in the way of me and my angel…

Never the less Squall's face didn't reflect any of his inner thoughts; he only displayed quite the opposite. He looked worried for Cloud and he spoke in a soft comforting voice, "Cloud…What's wrong?"

"I'm...f-fine…," Cloud's voice cracked and he looked down with a grimace when he heard his voice betray him once again. Squall quickly grabbed Cloud's hands as soon as he noticed the small cuts and slices over his delicate pale hands. Squall's fake concern quickly shifted to genuine concern. He didn't want Cloud to physically get hurt! He only wanted to remove Zack from the picture, but he didn't blame himself. He only further blamed Zack. If Zack's venomous grasp didn't have such a strong blinding hold on his angel than he wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"What happened? Your hands…," Squall further pointed out as he caressed the sore broken skin; Cloud only flinched when Squall's thumbs grazed over the knuckles he had slammed into the picture on the floor. They had to at least bruise the bone if not broken them altogether. Squall quickly pulled Cloud into the house and brought him into the kitchen; he grimaced at the mess of blood; milk; and glass spread across the floor; along with the incriminating photos. He watched as his love's eyes drifted in shame to the floor as Squall reached for one of the photos and exhaled in a fake sigh of disapproval.

"Am... Am I…," Cloud searched for the words in his mind as his eyes floated over the tiles back and forth, "Is there something… wrong with me?"

Squall dropped the photo and drew Cloud's chin up with his index as he kissed his forehead softly, "There's nothing wrong with you Cloud… There's obliviously something wrong with him; what other reason would there be for leaving you."

Cloud eyes lifted to Squall's as he blinked; brows furrowed together in question, "Wrong…with him?"

Cloud seemed to mull over the words but it didn't take long to dismiss them, "No… Zack was…"

Squall cut him off sternly, "Cloud you are perfect."

Cloud gulped as his chest rose slightly as he inhaled; Squall really thought Cloud was perfect; the idea left Cloud's head buzzing with unanswered questions. Squall affectionately ran his fingers through Cloud's hair; playing with the soft gravity defying locks.

"And he's blind not to realize that," Squall finished as if to set the statement in stone.

Cloud felt a ghost of a smile grace his lips. Squall's words; even though he didn't completely believe them; comforted him.

Cloud wasn't sure why but he found himself locked in Squall's embrace. His head dug into the nape of Squall's neck and tears fell free from his eyes. The rhytme of his breathing hadn't changed; nor did his body tense or shake. He just... cried...

All the while as Squall held Cloud in his arms an evil smile of accomplishment crossed his features. He caressed his angel's back and played with his hair. He took in deep breaths taking in his love's scent and allowed the warmth of his angel's body to warm his own. He was that much closer to making his angel 'his'.

-----------------

K! I feel bad for being slow with updating all of my stories so I'm trying to write LONGER chapters...... this is a first for me almost 4000 woot woot! * I have a teeny tiny attention span so this is a fabulous accomplishment for me!* PLEASE let me know what you guys think **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**...... _**The more reviews the longer i'll make these chapters**_ ^_~ Fair trade!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Crazy, I'm crazy for feeling so lonely.  
I'm crazy, crazy for feeling so blue.  
I knew you'd love me as long as you wanted,  
and someday, you'd leave me for somebody could hold you.  
Crazy for thinking that my love could hold you.**_

_**Worry, why do I let myself worry?  
Wondering, what in the world should I do?  
Crazy for thinking that my**_

_**I'm crazy for trying, crazy for crying, and I'm crazy for loving you.**_

_**Kidney Thieves - Crazy**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack allowed aggravated tears to savagely fall down his cheeks. He cursed and screamed and yelled until his voice finally gave out. He was angry of his helpless-ness. He was pissed that he could do nothing but sit and wait. He was disgusted at what Squall had done and how he responded... Zack sighed the air pushing out of his lungs rather shakily. Squall knew all to well what he was doing even if Zack hadn't at the moment; but it all became far to clear of his intentions. Zack ground his teeth together bitterly; he could never forgive Squall... or himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You still seem to burden him; and that's effecting my relationship with my angel... and I need to put a stop to that..."

Zack growled back, "I swear if you touch Cloud..."

Squall's lips twitched into a dark smirk, "I touched; oh and I tasted... but not enough. It was only a tease; I wanted so much more.... but I'd never force my angel."

Zack felt his voice leave him for a moment as his eyes went wide in shock; his mouth opened and closed as he tried to find his voice.

"He left me with a little...problem... Mmmm that moan of his... every inch and curve of his fair skin; the contours of every muscle; I didn't get enough...," Squall spoke in a husky tone as he grabbed Zack by his arm and twisted it behind his back. Zack winced in pain as he was quickly yolked up by his arm; he cried out when his foot touched the ground. The broken ankle sent a painful vibration up and down his leg, but Squall made him continue forward none the less. Squall fought to push Zack into the next room before tossing him onto the bed. Zack struggled but there was little he could do; Squall was merely inches from his swollen ankle and any protest by Zack meant Squall would viciously grip at the shattered bones. Squall quickly forced Zack on his hands and knees roping his wrists and ankles. Thankfully he didn't tie to tightly around Zack's injured ankle; but Zack's ankle was the least of his worries. His head was spinning and he was trying to grasp desperately at the unfolding situation. Squall retreated from Zack's view for a brief moment before returning with his bag and a pack of ice. Squall placed the ice against Zack's ankle driving a low groan from Zack as the ice cooled the heated pain.

Squall picked out a camera from his bag and stepped over to Zack; he dangled the object in front of Zack's face, "Let's make sure to get some good pictures for Cloud hm?"

Zack pulled against the ropes but they only burned against his opposing skin, "You sick fuck! What...What are you...!?"

Zack felt his breath catch as Squall's hands began to make quick work of ripping off his pants and shirt; literally ripping the fabric off his body. Zack struggled again to get as far away from the invading hands as possible as the cool air in the room struck his now nude body. There was little he could do to avoid the man towering over him. Squall only snickered, "Don't worry; I'll let you enjoy this..."

Zack's brows pushed together in confusion; _How the fuck was he supposed to enjoy this?! This guy is completely and utterly insane!_ Zack's breath hitched as Squall quickly took Zack into his mouth; he tried to pull himself away but Squall only reached to keep his hips steady. He worked his tongue carefully; teasing with a light suction. Zack bit his lip and he felt himself growing hard in the invading warmth; Zack cursed his body trying to will it to stop obeying it's primal desire. "Dammit...," Zack hissed as his hips involuntarily bucked into Squall's mouth. Squall reached up and grabbed the rest of Zack's length beginning to stroke it cleverly extracting a reluctant moan from Zack. Squall's hand moved up towards his mouth and moved them against each other as he bobbed over Zack. Zack was so intent on trying to focus elsewhere; trying to detach himself; trying to stop his body from reacting that he didn't notice where Squall's other hand had retreated. Zack's eyes opened wide as he felt the tips of Squall's fingers dancing over his entrance, "F--Fuck.. Yo-u..."

He could feel Squall smile around him effectively making Zack's stomach churn. He groaned as a finger pressed in soon followed by another; stretching and preparing him. Zack felt anger building in his chest; _Why was he preparing him! What kind of rapist '**pleasured**' their victims!!_

A loud grunt passed Zack's lips and he felt Squall's hand pull away from him. Squall than sucked hard on the tip of Zack's cock as he pushed his fingers against that spot deep within Zack that caused the moan. Zack's head arched back as his lips parted; his eyes flown shut and his face - much to his dismay - was strained at the immediate pleasure that overwhelmed him. Zack's half-lidded eyes began to open when the first of many flashes began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That bastard....," Zack curled in on himself; Cloud would hate him. He would think the photos were real. Even if he did get out of here; would Squall have implanted to many lies in Cloud's head? Would he have lost all Cloud's trust and thus would the boy even believe his claim. Honestly; this was pretty outrageous... but he had to try. He couldn't allow that man to touch Cloud; he wouldn't allow him to. He had said that Cloud allowed him too... Zack cursed lowly; _did Cloud really let Squall do all those things?_ He hadn't been gone for long at all really; was his relationship so fragile? Zack sighed as he mulled it over. First off Cloud thinks you left him idiot; than this guy shows up like a knight in shining armor to comfort him... What could he really expect? This guy knew what he was doing; knew exactly what he was after and how to obtain it. However Zack Fair wasn't going down without a fight and he would be damned if Squall even attempted to touch 'his' Cloud again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall hummed contently as he stroked the blonde's hair. For the second time he found himself waking up next to his angel and his heart fluttered with such contentment he thought it would burst. The pale blue eyed angel stretched out over him deep in his blissful rest. His arm held tightly around Squall's lean waist; it made him shudder to feel the boy grabbing so lovingly at his body, even if it was only in his sleep. Instead of having to bury his nose into the pillow he simply leaned forward to take in the direct scent of Cloud. Squall; during his stay took his own mental notes about Cloud. What type of shampoo and conditioner he used; what cologne; what kind of foods he seemed to like ( at least based on his cupboards); he looked at pictures to see which places the boy visited; he took in everything he could and soaked up the knowledge. Squall nearly moaned as the scent of tea tree and mint flooded his senses. The smell was so alluring especially coming off of his angel. Cloud stirred in his sleep nuzzling closer to the warmth he was cuddled against. Squall twisted the locks of hair between his fingers staring down at 'his' beauty lovingly. His eyes trailed over his angels delicate features. They never ceased to take his breath away; he felt that anytime he looked into his love's face he would be content on dying than and there. _Well; maybe not dying..._ Unless of course his angel would carry him to heaven; Squall had a small smile pass over his lips as he imagined the scene. It was all possible now. With Zack out of the way Cloud was his and his alone; he would never allow anyone to come in-between them. He would nurture the young man in his arms, provide and care for him, and they would age and die together. Squall brushed a loose bang away from Cloud's forehead and gently pressed his lips to the soft pale skin whispering softly, "My angel...."

Cloud shifted in as his tongue clapped in his mouth taking in a deep breath; his eyes slowly opened still drowsy from slumber, "Za..." He caught himself before look up and smiling, "Squall... Good morning.."

Squall's face twisted momentarily but quickly recovered it, "Good morning... did you sleep well?"

Cloud faintly blushed realizing how close he was to Squall; he inched away a little bit, "I did.. Thank you.."

Squall smiled softly as he watched the pink rise over Cloud's cheeks; he reached the back of his fingers to brush Cloud's heated cheek, "Adorable..."

This of course made Cloud's blush deepen; he almost stuttered his next sentence, "..I-I um... Are you.. hungry?"

Squall only chuckled continuing to stroke the blonde's hair, "A bit; would you like to go out for breakfast?"

Cloud could only nod with a shy smile before detaching himself from Squall and moving off the bed, "We can take my bike; I'll wash up and we can go... Do you have any place in mind?"

Squall shook his head as he watched Cloud, "We'll find something of interest on the road."

Cloud nodded; _He always watches me so intently.... it's a little... unnerving..._ Cloud brushed it off; he just found Cloud attractive. He already voiced that; _In a few ways..._ Cloud almost blushed at that but quickly shook the steamy thoughts away.

It didn't take long before they were on the road; Squall pressed up against Cloud on Fenrir arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Cloud had to admit he seemed really clingy; even more so than Zack and that in itself was something Cloud thought he'd never find himself saying. _Zack..._ Just his name still stung at Cloud's heart. He sighed to himself as he pushed away the thoughts threatening to race through his mind. The wind blowing through his hair and the roar of Fenrir's engine relaxed Cloud; well as much as he could relax anyway. He was being held rather firmly by the man behind him; whether it was intentional or he was just making Squall shit his pants with his driving he didn't know. It just seemed so strange that after just meeting the other seemed almost a little obsessed; nice but far to clingy for just meeting each other. Sure Cloud had stopped him from experiencing some rather distasteful things.... but it still struck him as kind of odd. Cloud could only shrug it off; _he's not Zack that's for sure... _The last thought chimed in a bitter sweet melody; he missed Zack, that was undeniable, _but what he did... it was unforgivable_.

Cloud allowed the bike to glide on the clutch as he pulled the bike into a parking lot; it was a small diner but it would do. Cloud didn't want to go anywhere; for lack of a better term 'fancy'; he wanted something simple and informal. This would just ensure he would feel more comfortable. Comfortable meant when they reached the door the hostess wouldn't bother to seat them; the waitress would chew gum louder than they ordered; and a gathering from the local slums would be sitting up at the bar flirting with the other workers. This all meant; as Cloud learned after many outings with Zack; good food. For lack of service they seemed to always have the best cooks; think about it... why else would they stay in business? Cloud joked with Squall on the topic but he wasn't quite sure if Squall had shared the same logic as he and Zack once did. Another painful stab to his heart; they were becoming far to frequent.

Throughout the breakfast Squall asked a lot about Cloud....ALOT. Cloud tried desperately not to look bored; it wasn't that Squall wasn't interesting the problem was he wanted to talk about nothing but Cloud. Cloud mused sadly that Zack would more than love the attention and share an endless library of stories with the other male however... Cloud liked his privacy. He wasn't as keen to talk intimately about himself as his lover...ex-lover... once was; and that certainly didn't change now.

"So Cloud; it's going to be in the 70s today; up for a swim," Squall asked out of the blue.

_Thank gaia a change in topic!_ "Sounds good. There's a really nice beach not to far from here... They have a small shop we can just buy trunks up there; I don't feel like driving back to the house to pick up mine."

Squall smiled thinking about how wonderful it is going to be seeing Cloud half nude...again.., "Fine by me."

They quickly finished their meals and headed towards the beach; it was about an hour to get there and Squall pondered why Cloud thought an hour was a close distance. Soon enough Cloud silenced the engine of Fenrir and they made their way into the small shop. Squall grinned looking around; they had everything from boogie boards to swimwear. Small aisles packed with trunks bikini's boards; eye wear and so forth were neatly laid throughout the shelves. Cloud moved over to the trunks and rather quickly picked out a pair.

"Not going to try them on first," Squall asked moving shoulder to shoulder to Cloud as he browsed the trunks.

Cloud chewed the inside of his lip; Squall always wanted to be so close..., "I don't really need to; these will fit and I like the pattern... it's simple."

Squall peeked over his shoulder at said shorts and smirked, "I don't see much of a pattern there Cloud."

The trunks indeed were quite plain; Zack used to tease him about picking out such things. The trunks were a deep shade of blue with a white draw string and a couple of pockets on the side of the trunks. Plain and simple. Cloud smiled sadly; Zack preferred black and flames or ridiculous bloomed flowers... He was interrupted by Squall who lifted up a pair of trunks; these trunks were black and silver, colors that seemed to match Squall for some reason. Cloud nodded his approval, "Those are nice." Squall couldn't help but smirk as he thought 'how nice' Cloud would look in his trunks of the beach. He almost felt giddy with excitement; he couldn't wait.

"Let's buy these and mosey on out of here," Cloud spoke as he moved towards the cashier to pay for his trunks. Before he could hand over his payment Squall handed the man his card and trunks, "Just put it on my card; his too."

"Squall you don't..," Cloud was silenced by Squall's smile.

"Don't worry about it; You ready for the beach? It's starting to heat up already."

Cloud only nodded sighing softly, "Yeah lets head over."

Cloud and Squall made their way to the beach all the while talking; well Squall talking and asking a few more questions about Cloud. It was starting to get a little annoying but Cloud couldn't complain really. The guy did comfort him; and he was really nice. Beyond all that he's taking his time to spend it with Cloud of all people. _Well he did seem to have some type of fascination with him_, Cloud interjected to himself. He was a sweet attractive guy; Cloud just had to give him a chance. Cloud smiled as his toes mushed into the sand; swim trunks and boots in hand. Cloud argued that he 'had' been with Zack and only Zack for quite a long time. So Squall was like starting from scratch and Cloud felt like maybe he forgot how to handle it. He had gotten into such a comfortable routine with Zack; he knew practically everything the boy would do or say... up until recently... so starting to 'date' ( _Is this a date... it seems to be with Squall...)_ was a bit difficult. So perhaps he was just being closed minded; there wasn't anything strange about Squall's wanting to know about him. That's the point of dating; to get to know someone... _I'm just being paranoid..._

They found changing huts and stepped into their own respective tents to change. Cloud finished changing quickly and stepped outside; pulling out a long beach towel he laid it across the sand and plopped himself down. He sighed contently as the sun bathed his pale skin in a warm glow; laying back he crossed his arms underneath his head and kicked his leg over his other knee. This was what he needed; a day to relax. The sound of the water swaying back and forth against the beach and the chirping of young children playing was music to his ears.

A charming chuckle came from above him; the figure blocking a bit of the warm light that was dancing across his face. He opened his eyes cautiously just in case the sun wasn't completely blocked from his blue orbs. The sight to greet him made him blush. He was correct about the attractive part on Squall's behalf. Cloud's eyes trailed up the boy's tone legs and up to his ripped torso; he wasn't bulky but the tone was well defined and stood well pronounced on his body. Cloud bit his lip as he followed the six pack the boy sported to his well defined chest and.... he never realized Squall had a necklace...

A silver spiked necklace with a lion design.....

**Took a while yes but sorry lots of work l8ly very very busy hm.... Review please = ( I'm not getting any reviews lately makes me sad penny for your thoughts? Thanks for reading!  
**

**Big thank you too my first two reviewers for this chapter - I fixed the errors ( sorry there was ALOT lol ) I had a trial version of microsoft word so I'm using a site online to spell check and such I ran out of time last night * needed sleeeep * haha o.O' so um yes it's fixed and thank you for pointing it out ~ I tend to forget to check these some times...~ And big thanx to ****Brunette S Angel**** = ) you always leave me such wonderful reviews! Ill try to have another chapter up today ( I have 4 hours inbetween jobs today and I'll take the time to write out the next chapter if all goes well I'll have it posted )**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine**_

I will cry for you

_**I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fear**_

I will pray for you

_**I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you**_

See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time that I'm talking  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored

I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
And tear it apart

I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me

Violate all the love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I can never be ignored

I would die for you  
I would kill for you  
I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
I will wait for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd sail ships for you  
To be close to you  
To be part of you  
Cause I believe in you  
I believe in you  
I would die for you

_**#1 Crush – Garbage**_

Cloud's eyes widened as he focused on the object hanging loosely on the chain around Squall's neck. He felt his stomach rise in his throat as he became captivated by the dangling object. In Cloud's eyes the object glistened menacingly against the bright light of the sun. His lips parted slightly as if to say something but quickly snapped his jaw shut. He was being paranoid; _just paranoid_. _Come on Cloud; it's a silver necklace. Silver makes for popular jewelry you're getting carried away…_

Squall blinked in confusion, "Cloud? Is… something wrong?"

Cloud shook himself out of his stupor, "N-no nothing; just zoned out for a second there."

Squall only grinned slightly, "Out of the both of us I'd thought I'd be the one zoning out."

Cloud tilted his head in question and Squall only let out a low chuckle motioning to Cloud's sprawled out form, "You make for a 'very' distracting view…"

Cloud blushed ducking his head; bangs flopping over his face, "You're one to talk…."

Squall felt his heart beat tightly against his rips so hard he thought it would pound right out of his chest; _My angel… his eyes graced me as mine him.._ Cloud only blush a darker hue of crimson as he squirmed a little under Squall's eyes; he didn't mean to let it slip but Squall 'was' very attractive. All earlier worries over the silver pendant left his mind; it was a brief moment of paranoia and he wasn't going to let it ruin his time. Especially not when a very well toned; handsome man who seemed to adore him was standing above him half naked at the beach. He couldn't help but take in his body again; he couldn't help comparing much to his dismay. He found himself analyzing every curve and toned muscle to Zack's body. How the muscles surrounding his abdomen weren't nearly as long and lean; Squall was shorter making for a more tightly compact physique. Squall's skin didn't carry the sun-kissed glow his former lover had; he was maybe only a few shades darker than Cloud's pale skin tone.

Squall knelt down in front of Cloud as Cloud's eyes trailed up till his eyes met Squall's. Cloud's lips left slightly parted as he searched in Squall's eyes; the deep gray tone overshadowed the underlining blue around his pupils. Cloud felt a small sigh echo in his heart; they weren't as vibrant as Zack's brilliant blue glowing orbs. They didn't hold the same playful nature that danced in Zack's eye; while Squall's still held a close admiration that Zack looked upon with Cloud there was something else hidden behind his gray orbs. Cloud wished to slap himself for the thought but he swore he saw something dark and sinister in the boy's eyes. Squall was being so kind to him and all he could do to repay him was doubt his intentions? Sure he was hurt by Zack but the emotion roller coaster shouldn't be affecting those around him as well; especially not those trying to help. _So; why… this persistent feeling? _

He felt a pair of warm palms cup the sides of his chin; finger tips brushing lightly against his neck. Cloud watched as Squall inched his face closer to his own; Squall speaking in a soft and husky voice, "Is this… alright..?"

Cloud felt his eye lids flutter as Squall's hot breath tickled his lips; they were no more than an inch away from each other's lips. Cloud fought between wanting to push the boy away and allowing their lips connect. Squall nearly groaned as the smell of Cloud wafted toward him on the sea's breeze. He could smell Cloud's tea tree mint scented hair and the aroma of Cloud's personal scent. He let his eyes wander to Cloud's hair noting the difference the sun made while beating down on the pale strands. It made them look paler and more vibrant. His eyes finally caught back to Cloud's; Squall bit his lip. Even with the ocean as a back drop the blue orbs held more power in them than any ocean swell; more beautiful than any vast and endless sea. He grew eager as Cloud leaned forward a little; not quite closing the gap but not refusing the other to. Encouraged Squall pressed his lips against Cloud's allowing one of his hands drift away from the soft pale chin and run along the side of his neck to the back. He allowed his fingers to brush up through Cloud's hair as he pushed Cloud's lips into his with a little bit more of a demand. Cloud melted into the kiss running his hand up Squall's bare side; he could feel the reaction his touch caused against his fingers. Small goose bumps raised on Squall's skin as his fingers trailed softly up his side and around to his chest. Cloud's fingers traced the male's strong pectorals and flinched as his finger tips bumped into the silver pendent. Cloud groaned with a bit of aggravation in his mind at the reaction to touching such a simple object; why was he being so paranoid?

He slowly broke the kiss and he swore he almost saw Squall pout; it was a rare facial and honestly it made him chuckle at the cute expression. Squall's fingers trailed over his own lips as the corner of his lips barely formed into a blissful smile. Cloud turned himself around gathering Squall's arms and wrapping himself tightly in the limbs. Squall contently surrounded his angel with his embrace as the boy pressed his bare back against his naked chest. It reminded Squall of how he pulled Cloud to his chest in the shower; Squall quickly squashed the image. It was not the time or place to be thinking of such things; they were very much in the eyes of the public and the last thing he needed to do was race for the cool ocean waters hoping nobody would see what would soon be poking from his trunks.

Cloud sighed softly leaning back into Squall as he stared out into the ocean. Zack and Cloud used to sit the exact same way as they watched the sun set; cheesy Cloud mused; but it was one of those rare perfect moments you wouldn't trade for the world. He remembered Zack would hold him not to differently from how Squall was holding him now; the body felt odd against his not bad just not exactly right. Would he ever obtain that feeling again? Even as Squall leaned forward and rested his chin on Cloud's shoulder burying his nose behind Cloud's ear where his hairline began Cloud couldn't help but think of how different it held felt when Zack was the one nuzzling his hair. The metal of Squall's necklace felt cold against his skin; a reminder of his uneasy paranoia. He wanted to grab the damned thing and chuck it in the ocean; anything to keep from shifting to his doubtful thoughts once again. _Maybe… I should… keep an eye out; just in case…_ Cloud almost nodded at his own thoughts; surely after he proved he was being ridiculous to himself and Squall was just a different 'type' of person he was used to all his paranoid thoughts about the other would diminish. He was just being paranoid and he would prove it to himself how ridiculous he was being.

After their day at the beach Cloud dropped Squall off at his own apartment; he needed time to think and sort things out. He told Squall that he would call the following day and that he would be busy tomorrow with deliveries; Tifa no doubt was probably backed up. Cloud had been neglecting his work lately and the only reason he was getting away with it was because of the pity Tifa felt for Cloud. Soon after arriving to his own apartment Cloud dug through the trash cans searching for the discarded pictures. Pulling out a pile of milk and blood soaked photos he found the one photo in question. Cloud frowned as he stared at the photo trying to focus on the necklace in the picture. He grunted in aggravation; the picture was blurry and the necklace was near impossible to completely make out. It held a similar shape to Squall's but there was just no way to be completely positive that it was the same one.

Cloud cursed lowly under his breath before disregarding the photo back into the trash can. He ran a hand through his hair; _Am I over reacting…_ He pulled his hand from his hair and brought his hand quickly in front of his eyes before his face twisted. " I need a shower…," Cloud muttered as he realized that he just brushed his hair back with a filthy garbage coated hand. Cloud wondered what he would found out tomorrow.. Sure he told Squall he'd be working; told him Tifa would probably be whining about his absence from work. Honestly she just might have been but he had no intention of going into work; he needed to confirm that his suspicious were just his ridiculous delusions. Even if it meant he would be 'stalking' Squall; although he hardly considered it stalking for he was only trying to either confirm or dismiss his suspicions_; that's different right?_

Cloud shook his head; Ok so maybe he was just a little screwed up in the head at the moment and it was technically stalking… technically! But it was all for good reason; he just prayed whatever he discovered wouldn't confirm the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Oook Not very long Sorry! and a bit of a cliff hanger too... SORRY Some important developments at work so I didn't quite have as much time as I thought; but thats unimportant! What is important is your reviews and feedback! Looking forward to hearing from all my readers Hope you like the story thus far; I have been writing the bulk of the fic Rose has been quite busy lately so she hasn't actually had time to write out any of the chapters but don't worry we're still working together on it She has some great ideas for the story and we've been discussing aaaaaaalll the possiblities ( there are sooo many ) Anyway let us know how you like the story and such and such Thank you all for reading

3 Christine


	8. Chapter 8

**I put a spell on you**

**Because; you're mine**

**I can't stand the things that you do **

**No, no , no, I ain't lyin'. No.**

**I don't care if you don't want me **

**'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours, anyhow. **

**Yeah, I'm yours, yours, yours.**

**I love you. I love you. **

**I put a spell on you. **

**Lord! Lord! Lord!**

**....'Cause you're mine, yeah.**

**I can't stand the things that you do**

**When you're foolin' around**

**I don't care if you don't want me **

**'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow.**

**Yeah, yours yours yours!**

**I Can't stand you foolin' around.**

**If I can't have you **

**No one will!**

**I love you, you, you! **

**I love you. I love you. I love you!**

**I don't care if you don't want me **

**'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow**

**I Put a Spell on You - Marilyn Manson**

Cloud felt ridiculous; no not just ridiculous... he felt like he was insane! Here he was tracking the movements of a man who had been nothing but sweet to him as if he was a fucking criminal. He felt like an ass as he followed Squall, keeping a safe distance away so as to go unnoticed, in the crowded street. He was lugging around a few shopping bags of groceries; his apartment was only a few blocks away so their was no point in driving. Cloud silently was thankful for that; he wasn't sure he could 'blend in' while following Squall with Fenrir.

_It would be absolutely impossible....._

Cloud's once strong resolve to find out what exactly Squall was hiding was beginning to fade in defeat. Was he wrong about the boy? Than why did he have such a strong gut feeling? He had already followed the unsuspecting boy for hours and nothing really seemed to be out of the ordinary. He got up and went through a quick morning routine; none to different from his own. He had gotten something to eat for breakfast; took a shower.... Which Cloud didn't, though he was tempted, watch in on... It felt wrong to do so no matter how tempting it was. After his shower and a change of clothes he tidied up his place and set out for the day.

Cloud was surprised to find that Squall worked in a small garage; Cloud assumed a self owned tiny business. He didn't stick around to long after Squall made it to work; he had to eat something since he skipped out on breakfast to begin his fun adventure 'stalking'.... watching.... Squall's activities. He did watch a bit and was amazed at the boy's craftsmanship; it seemed he did everything from restoration; modifications; and other metal works. He thought it strange that Squall had never mentioned such a thing; really it was something he could surely be proud of but it wasn't like Cloud really asked him what he did for a living in the first place.

A while later he was done working and Cloud was following behind him once again; and thus this led him to the street following the boy home after he finished his grocery shopping. He looked like he was picking up a few things for a decent sized meal; a little too generous for just one person. Cloud felt a spark of; not hope, he truly didn't wish for any of his suspicions to be true; but he felt a spark against his interests again. Maybe he wasn't crazy? But just the fact alone that the boy bought extra food really meant nothing; he might just be a heavy eater and he's making enough for lunch the next day. It would make sense; but as Cloud watched Squall dig in his pocket he felt another spark; one of anxiety. Squall pulled out his cell phone and punched in a number; Cloud inched a little closer to see if he could read the numbers but failed miserably; he couldn't get any closer without alerting the other boy of his presence. The phone was soon pressed against his ear as he continued walking towards his home; Cloud held his breath.

_Finally! Maybe some kind of...._

Cloud nearly yelped as he jumped at the vibration and loud ring tone blaring from his cell phone; Cloud turned quickly and fumbled trying to silence the phone before he alerted the other.

_ShitshitshitshitSHIT! _

Cloud breathed a sigh of relief as the phone finally silenced only to stiffen as he felt a familiar hand rest on his shoulder, "I thought you'd be working all day; I was going to call to see if you wanted dinner tonight after work.."

Cloud fought the response to gulp and tried desperately not to lose the color from his face," T-tif' let me leave early... A couple orders were cancelled...," Cloud spoke softly turning around and forcing a smile as he looked up at Squall. Squall tilted his head slightly with a small smirk, "Were you on your way to see me?"

Cloud blushed; _well I've been watching you for the better half of the day so that would be a stupid question_...," I-I was going to see if you were home... yeah.."

Squall's smirk only grew wider, "Perfect; a early dinner sound good?"

Cloud only nodded his smile growing a little softer as the tension began to dissipate. That was far to close for his comfort; he felt bad that Squall seemed to be so gullible. He had supplied a rather half-assed excuse for his little escapade and thankfully the boy seemed to buy into it. God only knew how he would react should Cloud tell him that he was keeping an eye on him all day off a mere gut feeling. It would no doubt both hurt and scare off the boy; Cloud had assumed. Or at least that's how Cloud would feel; Squall was nothing but nice and comforting and this is how he repaid him? Following him around with some sadistic desire that Squall was at fault for Zack's doing? What kind of person was he for trying to pin Zack's faults onto someone else? He was selfish; absolutely selfish. He was disgusted with himself that he thought ill of Squall; it was his weak heart overriding his logic. What Zack had done; Zack had done... and no one else was at fault.. and he wouldn't get the boy back. There was no excuse for the boy and Cloud reminded himself rather painfully that he just needed to accept that and move on. There was no sense in him tormenting himself and inevitably hurting others over it.

After a slight pause as Cloud lost himself in guilt-ridden thoughts Squall brought his hand up to gently caress the fair toned cheek, "Cloud..?"

Cloud blinked out of his daze realizing he was leaning into the touch; _that was strange..., _"Yeah.. sorry. I guess I zoned out a little."

Squall twitched his lips into a quick smile, "Shall we?"

Cloud nodded smiling a little brighter; he was wrong about Squall, sure he was a little off at times but that was no reason to foot blame or suspicion on the boy. Cloud interlocked his fingers with Squall's and smiled as Squall's features seemed to soften to a almost dreamily like state. It was really flattering how much the simple things Cloud did effected Squall; it seemed strange at first but that was only misguided speculation and that's what Cloud decided to dismiss it as.

OK I split up this chapter - it got long ………. Don't' worry! I will have the next chapter posted tonight but I figured if I split it up I can get some of it out sooner Please R&R I love hearing from you guys I promise I have some fun surprises next chapter *wink*


	9. Chapter 9

Once to the apartment Cloud allowed his eyes to glance around; it seemed simple, not small but not large. A most comfortable living quarters for one person; perhaps two, it would be a tight fit but comfortable none the less. Cloud quickly dismissed those thoughts as he examined the place a bit more. The living room had only the necessities; a couch, a coffee table, end table, ample lighting and a rather large television; toss in a couple of plants along with a simple throw rug and that was about it. Cloud fought the urge to frown that there didn't seem to be pictures on the walls or pretty much anywhere in sight; he was looking forward to seeing a few. It would certainly allow him a quick glance to more of Squall's life; his eyes followed Squall as the boy retreated to the kitchen. He followed not to far behind and smiled at the medium sized room; although not very large it was practically all brand new appliances and fixtures. The cabinets were all new; a light cherry oak finish matching cupboards and counters; the counter top a beautiful black speckled marble, all the appliances stainless steel. The tiles were sand stone and seemed to melt perfectly in with the rest of the room, "This is a really beautiful kitchen.."

Squall looked over ignoring his previous task of pulling out the items from his shopping bags, "Thank you; I'm slowly trying to work on the other rooms as well. The only other room finished is the bathroom; I think I'll work on the living room next… it's rather dull."

Cloud shook his head smiling a bit more, "So you did this all by yourself?"

Squall smirked, "For the most part; I believe if there's something you want you have to go for it yourself until you get it…"

Cloud's smile almost wavered but he didn't see Squall notice thankfully; for some reason Cloud couldn't help but feel like there was something he was missing in Squall's words. _Perhaps a hidden meaning…? _He quickly scolded himself mentally; _This man offers you dinner and invites you to his home and here you are questioning his motives once again.. Stop being such an asshole Strife… _

"Can I help you with dinner?"

Squall nodded and motioned for him to come stand next to him at the counter, "I should have asked really if you liked the dish but I was going to make shrimp, asparagus, sun-dried tomato penne pasta in a red wine sauce."

Cloud surprised only blinked which made Squall frown slightly, "I can make something else if you don't…"

"No-no no. That sounds wonderful," Cloud stopped him; he didn't mean to make the boy worry for his dinner choice he just wasn't used to such meals. Zack's idea of a fancy dinner was a can of beer and a chicken finger and cheese fry hungry man TV dinner. Cloud had a certain weakness for Italian foods so it was quite perfect, "I actually love Italian; I can make some desert if you like. Something simple though, I can't cook quite so extravagantly." Cloud spoke teasingly as he nudged the boy with his hip, "Peanut butter cookies are my specialty."

Squall smirked as he placed his right hand on Cloud hip leaning forward so his lips barely touched Cloud's ear; eyes and index finger of his left hand pointing to the small pantry across from them, "Anything you need will be in there…"

Cloud almost shivered wetting his lips with his tongue; the hand on his hip having a quite similar reaction to his body. Squall fascinated him at times; the boy's touch had effected him much like Zack's own touch had, it was almost scary. And even though he had his doubts about the boy he felt strangely comfortable around him; the boy really hadn't proved to be other than honorable so there was really no basis to his previous suspicions_… so this is… ok…isn't it?_

"Thank you..," Cloud breathed at last as he made his way to the pantry; after a short moment he pulled out a jar of peanut butter and a bag of sugar; placing them on the counter he walked to the fridge to grab an egg as Squall began to peel shrimp and slice them into quarters. Squall supplied him with a mixing bowl and raised his brow, "That's all you needed?"

Cloud smirked, "Yup. One cup sugar. One cup peanut butter and an egg. It's the best recipe for peanut butter cookies." Cloud had to suppress the memory of Zack and himself arguing over who held the best cookie recipe; Cloud, after shoving his own homemade cookie that Zack refused to eat -"cause' his were bettha," as he put it..- down Zack's gullet, won approval for the title of 'the best peanut butter cookie making 'chocobo' in the universe' - at least that was what Zack deemed him.

"Strange, I can't wait to try one," Squall smiled warmly as he went back to prepping his own meal. After slicing the asparagus in diagonal slices he tossed them in a skillet along with some olive oil. After a few minutes he placed the asparagus into a large pot and started to boil the penne noodles. Cloud watched him intently as he stirred his own concoction. Squall than tossed the shrimp and sun-dried tomatoes in the skillet alone with some minced garlic and a few seasonings. He stepped to the side of the stove as Cloud finished placing his cookies on the cookie sheet and slid them in the oven.

He couldn't help but chuckle as Squall stirred the contents of the skillet waiting for the shrimp to turn an opaque white; Squall only grinned in question to the sudden laughter of the blonde angel before him.

Cloud straightened himself up as he spoke in a very TV spokesman like way, "So Squall; What is it that you're making us today?"

Squall smirked before smiling and speaking in a very Rachael Ray like manner, "Why my favorite Italian dish of course! Right now our asparagus is set off to the side and as soon as the shrimp fully cook we can drain the noodles. I promise it will be really De-Lish!"

The two boys filled the room with laughter and Cloud nudged the boy, "Seriously this is a rather betty Crocker meets Martha Stewart like moment."

Squall laughed again, "I suppose you're right; we'll have to add some testosterone to the mix. Action flick and some beer maybe?"

Cloud faked a mock pout, " I was soooo looking forward to the white wine," Cloud chuckled, "Beer will do I suppose."

Cloud couldn't help but admire the way Squall laughed; it was heart warming. The boy; when he first met him seemed so weak and helpless; but after his chance meetings with the other he was beginning to see a whole new side to Squall. He saw a man; not cowering in fear or helpless; but strong willed, fiercely determined, and very independent. He had his moments but for the most part Cloud found his intentions were good and he really, other than his now obnoxious instincts, was finding it hard not to put complete trust and faith in the boy. He even dared to say he might slowly be developing a small crush on the boy. And even though his previous suspicions were not so far behind him they all seemed forgotten at the moment. The whole reason he even ending up at Squall's home escaped him as they finished dinner. Squall combined the noodles and condiments added a red wine spaghetti sauce and grated some mozzarella cheese; after giving it a quick stir over the warm burner he grabbed two bowls and filled them. Handing them to Cloud he moved over to the fridge and grabbed out two beers; both moving into the living room they set their drinks and food down.

"You know what you'd like to watch," Squall inquired.

"What movies do you have?"

Squall shrugged, "I own quite a few; think of a real manly one. I think it'll save our pride as males after our little cook off," Squall spoke in a sarcastic and joking tone.

Cloud thought momentarily and replied just as sarcastically, "The notebook?"

Squall chuckled, "For some reason I don't think that would help our case."

Cloud smirked, "Perhaps not; why don't you surprise me?"

Squall nodded and turned to the never ending rack of DVD's; how Cloud didn't notice them before was beyond him; the case was HUGE! Squall finally decided on a movie; setting everything up he pressed play and retreated to sit next to his angel. As they started to eat Squall couldn't help the small smirk that crossed his features. The boy next to him focused rather intently on consuming said meal before him; Squall felt pride that he could pleasure the boy even in taste. Food of course wasn't the only thing he wanted to pleasure Cloud's sense of taste with; but it was a rewarding feeling none the less. As they continued; or rather Cloud continued to watch the movie; Squall watched his angel out of the corner of his eye. Should he try to take things a little further tonight; it killed him having the boy in such close proximity and not touch him; kiss him; god just to ravage the angel before him. Everything was going so well tonight; he didn't want to ruin his moment with his blonde obsession.

After finishing Cloud smiled, "That really was delicious; thank you."

Squall smiled softly placing his own empty bowl down on the coffee table, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. How about those cookies?"

Cloud smiled, "I'll go grab a couple."

Cloud moved to the kitchen to grab a couple of his 'infamous' cookies; making sure to grab another two beers as well. Coming back into the room he handed a beer and cookie to the other male who supplied him with a low laughter.

"What.." Cloud asked a little confused.

"Cookies and beer; this is probably the most masculine dish by far tonight," Squall chuckled.

Cloud only laughed at the realization of eating such a strange combination before sitting down next to Squall. He watched as the boy nearly moaned as he took a bite into the cookie; Cloud had to bite his lip. He took a bite of his own cookie and smiled content as he closed his eyes. His eyes snapped open after he left a warm slick tip of a tongue, Squall's tongue, lick up a few crumbs that accumulated at the corner of Cloud's lips. Cloud shuddered and his eyes fell shut was more; he felt Squall's breath linger for a moment before it slowly started to retreat, "I-I'm sorr…"

Cloud pulled Squall's lips rather forcibly to his own silencing the unnecessary apology; moving his own tongue to pick up the remnants of Squall's own peanut butter cookie. Cloud's fingers intertwined with Squall's hair firmly grasping the back of his skull. Their lips parted from each others ever so slightly quickened breaths dancing over each others lips. Their eyes both fluttered open half-lidded as they searched each others orbs; Cloud felt the now familiar touch of Squall's hand cupping his face, thumb softly strumming over his flushed cheek.

Cloud's free hand grasped tightly at Squall's shirt; unsure of what he should do. He wanted to pull the boy flush against him; he wanted to push him to the couch; wanted to make the beautiful gray blue orbs he was staring into glaze over in pleasure. Lust and passion burned brightly in Squall's orbs and Cloud's own bright blue eyes displayed his own desperate needs.

"Squall…," Cloud's voice was husky and he visibly noted Squall's body shiver at his named being called. It was time to throw caution to the wind. He didn't need to blame someone else for Zack. He didn't need to forgive Zack or wait for the boy. Zack made up his mind; now Cloud needed to make his own up. Was he to keep suspecting others and secluding himself or was he going to grow up and move on. Cloud decided; enough was enough. No matter what they had together; no matter how painful it was; he wouldn't be Zack's damaged doll.

Cloud pressed his lips back into Squall's tracing his tongue along the boy's soft complainant lips. Squall opened his mouth allowing Cloud entrance as their tongues brushed over each other. The taste of sweetened peanut butter causing both boys to smirk. Cloud shifted to sit up and slowly pressed Squall back onto the couch.

Squall felt himself growing harder and harder by the second; the graceful tongue and lips of his angel dancing over his own were maddening. Squall moaned as Cloud pushed him onto his back; Cloud's hands pressed firmly against either side of his hips. Cloud's thumbs locked under the fabric of Squall's shirt as his hands danced up against Squall's sides; effectively moving the shirt along with it. As the newly offered skin became visible Cloud made sure to trace soft kisses and small bites against the rock hard abs; slender hips and sides. Squall's back arched and his breath hissed past his lips; his angel covered every inch of his eager body with his lips. Soon Cloud reached the shirt just under Squall's arms; he pressed Squall's arms in permission to move them above his head to take the annoying fabric away from his body. Squall complied but instead of removing the shirt Cloud pulled the fabric up just enough to trap his arms above his head and expose the boys lips. Cloud allowed his lips to claim their way up Squall's neck and up to his chin stopping at the corner of his lips. Cloud moved away slightly letting only his breath indicate exactly where his lips hovered over Squall's. Squall followed the breath and tried to follow the lips; searching desperately to claim his angel's lips once again.

Cloud smirked watching the boy bite his lip; moving with him trying to find his lips. Cloud, to tease the boy more, occasionally brushed his lips against the others; sometimes even softly nibbling the boy's lips.

Cloud dug his own growing erection against Squall's moaning softly against the boy's lips before claiming them. The heated kiss was almost bruising; tongues fighting over dominance. Their breaths becoming ragged and quick as pure desire began to take control over them. The desire to touch, to feel. The desire to experience each other in a new way. Cloud finally allowed Squall's shirt to be tossed free from his body; immediately hands moved to cup the boy's plump ass pushing his hips down into his own. Cloud threw his head back as he gasped while Squall took the opportunity to kiss, bite, and nibble at the soft exposed flesh. Cloud's hands felt lost at the moment; the only thing he could do was slide one hand to grip at the boys brunette locks as he other loosely hung behind the boys back. Squall tugged against the boys own shirt as Cloud's hand played against the bare skin of his back, "Take this off…"

Cloud quickly stripped his own shirt and Squall moaned at the sight of his lovers beautiful toned chest and stomach; his hands immediately memorizing every muscle as he traced the firm tones. Cloud moved himself down to claim Squall's lips before moving lower to his neck. He sucked gently at the exposed skin between his shoulder and neck; occasionally biting and caressing the abused area with his warm tongue. All the while Cloud made quick work of Squall's pants; Squall lifted his hips to help the boy remove them from his body. Squall felt his angel's lips twist up to a smirk as a hand grasped his painfully hard cock; the upturned lips trailed to his nipples. Warm hot breath tickled them to life; Cloud took the hardened flesh into his mouth lapping it with his tongue. Cloud listened to the sound of Squall's moan as he bucked his cock in Cloud's hand. Cloud held him firmly at the base as he lifted his lips back just to blow his warm breath against Squall's dampened nipple. Squall instead of feeling the warmth; felt cool air harden his nipple. He bite his bottom lip as a low moan made it to his lips once more; the things his angel was doing to him. He was in heaven; complete and utter bliss. He closed his eyes taking in a sharp breath as he felt the similar breath now hovering over the head of his erection length. His head flew back with a evn louder moan as his angel's lips claimed his length; taking him all the way in til his angel's lips touched his own hand still grasping his base.

"Cl-Cloud," Squall shuttered as Cloud moved his lips back to the tip of his length lapping his tongue along the slit and under the skin of his head before moving completely over it and moving back down to claim every inch once more. Cloud continued his routine assault only pausing for a moment to look up to Squall who was now propping himself up on his elbows to watch the sight before him.

Squall watched his angel; every time he came up he would suck harder before moving down to take him in again. The sight before him was something he had dreamed of; lusted; wanted; needed; but never had he thought it would feel so fucking good. It was so good; too good. He never wanted him to stop; Cloud's free hand traced over the taunt abs of Squall's body and massaged their way down to his thigh kneading the flesh. The hand wandered lower and lower; cupping the boys balls in his hand he slowly massaged them; a stray thumb pressing and massaging right behind them against the sensitive area of skin hidden just before his entrance. Squall grasped Cloud's hair playing with the blonde strands gasping for air; he was close. So close; he could take it anymore.

In one swift movement Squall managed to catch Cloud off guard and pin the boy to the other end of the couch. He hastily discarded Cloud's remaining clothes as his lips traveled every inch of skin; Cloud a little shocked but not in the least disappointed moaned as Squall moved his mouth over his own ignored length. Squall planned on that not lasting much longer; Squall wrapped two fingers around Cloud's cock right under his head as Squall's mouth took in his tip. Squall felt the familiar rise in his heart beat as he heard his love moan his name; Squall purposely allowed himself to moisten his fingers with excess saliva as he began moving up and down Cloud's length. Slowly allowing himself to flick his tongue over Cloud's more sensitive areas of his erection; his wet fingers moving along with his mouth at first until reaching for their real goal. The saliva coated fingers gently moved down to massage Cloud's entrance. Slowly he stretched Cloud making sure not to hurt him; and as he placed two well coated fingers inside the boy and began to scissor he made sure to suck hard on Cloud's tip while lapping the nerve cluster hidden right below it. Any discomfort he had was disregarded by Squall's most impressive distraction; Cloud couldn't believe the things he was feeling. The things he was doing; the things he was allow Squall to do. But Gaia did it feel fucking good; and he was damned if he was going to have such physical bliss be ruined.

Squall moved his hand to his mouth spitting some excess saliva and pre-cum into his palm before wiping his mouth and claiming Cloud's lips. He coated himself quickly giving a few long strokes to his aching erection. As their tongues and desperate kisses began Squall pushed himself slowly into his blonde love. Squall had to steady himself as he wanted so bad to throw himself into the angel quivering with pleasure beneath him. As he inched further in he almost felt his eyes roll into the back of his head; the warmth and feeling of his now lover engulfing him was intoxicating. The scent of his sweat pricked skin; the glisten and glow of his pale features; the way he moaned, the way he felt.

"D-Don't tease me," Cloud whimpered wanting to feel more.

Squall couldn't help but give in to his angel's wishes; he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He thrust himself in the first two times at a steady pace; but he wanted more. He wanted to slam himself in; he wanted to hit that spot inside Cloud that he knew he would hit and no longer would anyone else cause the erupting pleasure to cry past Cloud's lips; not Zack, not anyone. He lost himself as he thrust himself deeper and harder; the cries of pleasure that he searched for found as he connected to his loves prostate.

It wasn't long before pure bliss shook through their shaky forms, "C-cum with me..Cloud..Cu-cum…"

Cloud's only response was a quick nod and a loud moan; he was just as close as Squall was; he was right on the edge. White hot heat set in as their stomachs coiled nearly their orgasms. They both cried out as hot fluid coated their stomachs and Squall filled his angel. Squall pulled out with a low groan and pulled Cloud back onto him bringing Cloud's head down to rest on his chest.

Cloud could feel the quick and hard beat of Squall's heart against his head; the desperate rise and fall as he gasped for much need air. Cloud's own chest heaved taking in shallow breaths of oxygen. Cloud's eyes began to drift shut from sheer exhaustion; Squall's fingers danced in his hair as he lulled the boy into sleep, "My angel.."

His voice was soft and Cloud wasn't sure exactly if he heard him or not as he drifted into a heavy sleep. Squall smirked; everything worked out better than he could have imagined. He knew he made a mistake forgetting about his necklace; but it didn't matter. He watched Cloud; he knew what the boy had planned. He knew that the boy would follow him; he couldn't blame his angel… it was his fault that it came to that in the first place. But it didn't matter now; it didn't matter than his angel followed him or that he was suspected by his lover. Surely he wiped any self-doubt the boy had had and now everything was going far better than he thought possible. Cloud was his now; his angel; his love; his life… he had him right now. Squall's own eyes closed as he drifted into sleep… _Today could not have gone any smoother… _

-------------------------

K told you guys it was long…. The last chapter was really short because it was really the only place I could cut it off without being strange….. I think it would have been a little over 4000 maybe Do you guys want long chapters or shorter . I don't really know how long to make them cause' I get comments that they can be to short or to long….. Let me know…….. R&R please!

Tee-hee a side note - Unfortunately I realized that it's easier for me to write longer smut than actual plot and dialogue…… that's preeeeeeeeetty bad I would say ^.~;; heh heh yea….


	10. Chapter 10

_Cloud sighed contently as he snuggled against the warmth accompanying his side. His mouth clapped after a long yawn before settling himself against the others chest. He scolded himself as he felt a weight tugging at his heart; he was happy… as happy as he could be really with all things considered. He met a wonderful guy; who was more than kind to him and was most DEFINITELY into him; more so than he probably should be at that point but to each their own. Everything was going well without Zack; and that was precisely the problem. He wasn't waking up next to __Zack__; he wasn't __in_ Zack's arms.

Dinner with Squall was wonderful, but maybe that was the problem. Dinners with Zack always ended in having to order take-out or put out Zack's mini-stove fires. For what ever reason a night gone wrong with Zack seemed so much more tempting than a perfect night with Squall; Cloud partly understood why. His heart belonged to Zack; he loved him and he knew he would never feel the same things he felt with Zack with Squall or anyone else for that matter.

Cloud's eyes lids sagged; biting his bottom lip to drive the thoughts of Zack away. Zack left him; why couldn't he just accept that? _Just because it was so unlike him didn't mean he wasn't capable of it._

Cloud clung onto Squall a little tighter; Squall's arm squeezing the boy closer in response. Cloud sighed softly not wanting to move from his comforting embrace; so what if he couldn't feel the things he felt with Zack… He couldn't hang on forever… could he? If Zack showed up on his doorstep would he be able to turn the boy away; even if it were months or even years from now?

_This is no time to think about that….Zack…_

3333333333333333333333333333333333333

_Cloud…_

Zack stared blankly up at the ceiling; his arms and legs sprawled out. He tried his best not to move his injured ankle; it was turning all shades of ghastly blues purples and blacks. Even though he grew numb to the pain moving it was a simple reminder that it indeed hurt like hell. Zack eyes closed as he took in a small breath; all he wanted was to see Cloud again. To know that he was ok; it tormented him daily. The time seemed to slow; minutes were like hours and hours… _god they felt like days. _Every day that passed felt like years and evidence of his delusions were becoming apparent across his distraught features. He sometimes forgot to eat; most of the time he just didn't care to. His body seemed oblivious to the fact that it needed sustenance. His mind knew what he needed was Cloud… He felt sick at the thought of the similarities between how Squall spoke and how he spoke of Cloud. He felt like without Cloud he lost a part of his will to live; the only thing keeping him fighting was the hope that he would be reunited with his love.

Zack opened his eyes to reveal his blue orbs; they were duller than usual and the once bright flame seemed nothing more than a small flicker. Zack reached his arm upwards and extended his hand in offering to the ceiling above, "Cloud… Wait for me…"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333

A sudden wave of guilt passed through Cloud. Everything in that short moment felt wrong to him; where he was, what he had done the night before. He hated himself for feeling this way; why did he constantly have this nagging gut instinct? Why did his heart still desperately want him to fight for Zack? His mind screamed at the emotional appendage; it just wasn't logical.

_Not that anything has been making any sense lately..._

"..Mm…Cloud," Squall murmured in a sleepy haze, "Mornin'." Cloud felt the boy stretch underneath him before pulling him closer and kissing him on his forehead. Cloud blushed as Squall stroked his hair and spoke softly to him, "I don't think I could wake up any other way now."

"How's that," Cloud teased dumbly; his blush and a small smile swift across his face.

Squall sat up pulling Cloud with him as he used his index and middle finger to grasp under Cloud's chin and used his thumb to brush against the boys soft lips before claiming them to his own. The soft kiss was brief but Squall only pulled his lips back far enough away so his lips barely brushed against Cloud's, "You are a beautiful sight to wake up to in the morning."

Cloud shivered at the subtle contact which only drew a large grin on Squall's face, "Breakfast?"

"S-Sure," Cloud mentally curses himself for stuttering that one out; _real smooth Cloud…Real fricken smooth…, _"…What'd you have in mind?"

Squall chuckled pressing himself even closer; his lips making their way to Cloud's ear; he whispered in a soft husky voice, "You.."

Squall's smirk could have split his head in half as he felt the heat radiating from Cloud's cheeks against his. He enclosed his lips around the lobe of Cloud's ear and gave it a soft nibble. Cloud melted against the feeling; _no it isn't Zack… but dear holy Shiva does it feel good_.

Cloud's cell phone ringer goes off; both boys jump at the sound. Both frowning a bit; Cloud not so much as Squall whose expression had taken a sharp 180 degree turn. Cloud whispered an apology as he reached for his phone; answering it he silently motioned the name 'Tif' with his lips as he listened to the female on the other end.

"That's Fine Tif'. I'll be there soon," Cloud hung up the phone before sighing, "Looks like I have to go; business…"

Squall nodded solemnly before ruffling Cloud's blond hair, "See you later tonight?"

Cloud felt familiar emotions of irritation and happiness stir in him at the gesture; quickly followed by a harsh jab of pain. It was a trademark gesture; much like bumping their forearms together; that Zack and Cloud had shared. Cloud smiled softy trying to ignore any further thoughts of his former lover. Even admitting what he was trying to do; and the admittance that Zack was now his 'former' lover; was extremely painful. At least things seemed to be looking up with Squall coming into his life. _How convenient…Funny how that worked out really… _

Cloud smiled with a quick nod leaning over to kiss Squall goodbye; he laced his fingers behind Squall's head relishing the feeling of the soft strands of hair tickling in between his fingers.

Squall moaned softly; his lovers lips were infallible. Every time he felt his angel's soft lips against his own he reminded himself that they were his lips now; no one could take them away. Cloud's hand slowly drifted from Squall's hair as his lips parted from the other boys. Cloud stepped away to get dressed and Squall couldn't help but smirk at the sight before him. The morning light filtering into the room made his angel's skin glow; highlighting ever curve and delicate feature. Squall let his eyes gather every inch of Cloud's body and commit it to memory; every tone, every arch, every twitch of muscle. He silently fought for dominance of his now twitching arousal; seeing Cloud bend forward to pull his pants and boxers on gave him a rather 'favorable' view, "Tease."

Cloud arched a brow as he faced Squall before grinning and pulling them up to his waist, "A little," Cloud pointed to the twitching covers, "He doesn't seem to mind."

A devilish smile crossed over Squall's lips, "I assure you; he most certainly doesn't."

Cloud chuckled pulling his shirt over his head before walking over to give Squall a quick kiss, "I'll see you tonight."

Squall nodded the smile never leaving his face as he watched Cloud leave; Oh the things he would tell Zack about 'his' angel.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333

Zack shivered as he heard the haunting sound of the vehicle inching towards the house; there was only one person that could be. Zack's stomach turned as he thought of the man; of what he did to him; of what he wanted to do to Cloud. _Please Cloud be safe from that fucking monster…_

Zack pushed himself up off the floor into a sitting position dragging himself to the wall. Once his back was firmly pressed against it he forced himself to stand using his good leg; his other leg with the ankle still broken and throbbing lifted off the ground and hanging loosely in the air. Just as he got halfway up the wall the door inched open and the sight of Squall entering made Zack want to vomit. He wanted to scream; yell; beat the living shit out of him; anything, something! Zack could feel his breath exiting and entering his nostrils; his mouth pressed into a firm line and his eyes narrowed dangerously at said man. Zack could feel pure rage building inside of him just at the sight of Squall's smug face; what he would do to grind that face into a very jagged edged rock.

Squall only sported his usually grin when he came in to see Zackary; he loved the tormented look on Zack's face. He silently remembered the anger that built up inside of him whenever he saw Zack holding his angel; his love. How such filthy hands were ever allowed to touch something so pure and magnificent was beyond Squall's comprehension; and he drew great satisfaction knowing, thanks to him, such dirty hands would never taint Cloud's fair skin ever again. He wouldn't allow it; not now not ever. _Cloud is mine.. Cloud is_…

Zack's features twisted as Squall began laughing darkly; Squall slowly approached him all the while laughing. As soon as he was close enough Zack went to throw a closed fist at the boys face; all he wanted was to smash that man before him and silence his manic laughter. However, in Zack's weakened state it was far to easy for Squall to catch Zack's hand; his free hand quickly jolting forward to grasp Zack's neck and slam him back into the wall. Zack could barely move quick enough as his hands clasped around Squall's wrist; hand squeezing painfully tight around his throat causing one of his eyes to partly close and his lungs to gasp for air.

"I should really put you out of your misery; you're useless now anyway..," Squall stated in a monotone followed by a hint of amusement as he almost sung, "'He' doesn't even want you anymore. Why would he; you're disgusting."

Zack tried to force a glare but his eyes felt like they beginning to pop out of his skull and he silently cursed as they started to water; he needed to breathe. Squall chuckled and looked down to Zack's ankle, his own handy work, he tilted his head slightly with a fake worried expression, "Oh my; that looks really terrible…"

"-F-f-ck..," Zack tried to spit out but the hand only tightened; his face was turning redder by the second and he could almost feel his eyes rolling back into his skull. It wasn't until he his vision started to blur and he could have sworn his face probably matched the purple hue of his ankle that he felt Squall release his grip and allow him to fall to the floor. He could only release a low grunt; he wanted to scream but his voice disappeared. His scream of pain as he and his badly injured ankle hit was silent; tears now falling quickly to dampen his cheeks. The searing hot pain in both his ankle and his throat churned his stomach. His vision was shaky and his head was spinning; not just spinning… no it was fucking pounding. If he didn't know better he would have thought someone took a bat to the side of his head. As he tried to pull air into his lungs he felt a burning pain overtake his throat and send him into a coughing fit; his hand subconsciously reached for the aching area trying desperately to stop from heaving.

Squall smiled down; the smile was to warm in Zack's opinion. That smile was for someone you admired; or for watching something cute a little kid would do; or when someone complimented you or warmed your heart; not when you were staring down at a man you raped, broke his ankle, and nearly choked him to death. _This guy… he.. He's not even human! _

"You know; I always envied you Zack."

Zack fought his coughing down to harsh gasps of air as he settled his one eyed glared back to Squall; his other eye not willing itself to open. Squall didn't seem to even notice and continued on without a response, "Do you know how painful it was? How devastating to know that 'your' hands; 'your' arms; 'your' lips," Squall paused his teeth ground tight together as his fists clenched at his sides. His voice turning into a low hiss and nearly a growl as he finished, "'You'," he spat out accusingly.

"You touching him; you kissing him; you loving him; you, you, you, you, you… YOU," he shouted as his breath nearly panting as he raised his voice, "Do you understand?! Do you know how I felt?! The pain and anger of watching YOU with him when I should have been the one doing all those things!"

Zack flinched at the man's voice; he wasn't where this was going. A going fear ate in the back of his mind; there was little he could do to defend himself and he very well might be killed. He wouldn't be able to get away; he would barely be able to put up a fight in the shape he was in. He was tired; hungry; injured; broken; there would be struggle but what more could he offer other than a struggle? Zack felt the tears burning past his cheeks; his only remaining thoughts focused on Cloud. He had to live; he had to make sure Cloud would be safe. He couldn't let this man get a hold of Cloud. Zack could do little but let out a strangled cry out of frustration; _what can… What can I do?! _

"C-clou..d…," Zack wheezed out the name despite his aching throat. Zack's eyes shot wide and he gasped feeling something connect to his stomach sending him onto his back; it didn't take him long to realize it was Squall's foot that sent the man flying.

"Don't you EVER speak his name! You don't deserve to even utter it," Squall yelled before taking in a deep breath and allowing an eerie smile to settle across his features, "…No matter.."

Zack's head rolled to the side as he groaned. A few foot steps rang close to his ears as Squall stepped closer and crouched down to grab his chin and twist Zack's head to face him forcefully, "Why someone so pure could ever be tainted by the likes of you is something I simply will never understand; but I erased your sin…"

Zack's tightly closed eyes jerked back open; fear evident in the paling blue orbs his mouth moving wordlessly.

"He truly is beautiful; like no other… his eyes, his heart, his skin, his face, Mmm his lips… his body…," Squall watched Zack pale with amusement, " I enjoyed taking every inch of him."

"If you hurt him…," Zack forced his raspy voice to growl a warning.

Squall simply laughed softly his face beamed in a happy expression; eyes smiling just as much as his twisting lips, "Hurt? Me hurt my angel… I would never dream of such a thing. I don't think I should have to remind you but I'll tell you once again; I only do what he allows," Squall stretched out the word, "me to do… I never forced him into anything."

Zack's breath held tightly in his chest as he felt anger and betrayal sweep over him, "You're lying!" Zack accused childishly; but what else could he do? He felt completely helpless and his one hope and inspiration to live was being ripped away from him.

"The sounds that came from his soft innocent voice; it was much more amazing to hear him produce those sounds when I was the one pleasuring him. Oh those melodious sounds were so much sweeter than when he was with you; the way he moaned," Squall dragged the tip of his tongue over his lips before biting his bottom lip.

"Nothing could have prepared me for that little mouth of his; oh what wicked things he can do with that little hot tongue and soft lips hm?"

Zack had never felt so sick in his entire life; his heart felt like it was being pulled out of his chest… no it felt like Squall was slowly yanking every organ out of his body. He didn't notice the tears this time as they fell; he didn't watch as Squall smiled and tried with little success to fight the words from reaching his ears as Squall described his night with Cloud. Zack felt his entire body shaking and rattling with sobs as he pleaded for it to stop. He wanted so badly to wake up from this nightmare; it had to be a nightmare… some sick twisted dream he couldn't escape. He would wake up and Cloud would be right there next to him with a worried expression held in his lovers endless blue-green pools, but reality wasn't so kind. It begin to settle in as Squall continued describing things that only someone who was intimate with Cloud would know. Certain gestures or reactions that were unique to his lover. It all caved in on him at once; he lost Cloud to this manic and he was simply going to rot here; he was going to die here and never see Cloud again. Cloud would never know what happened to him and Squall would play it off as Mr. Nice guy and Cloud would never know it was all an act; he would never know just how insane and demented or twisted this man's mind really was. But what hurt the most is he would never see him again; he would never see or tell his love goodbye.

Zack closed his eyes; dry tears mixing with a fresh batch of new. His body stilled and he remained silently; which caused Squall only to sigh, "I can see you've all but given up. Do you really think I'm going to put you out of your misery? Oh Zack how foolish… You'll rot here. You'll suffer just how I had suffered…."

Squall stood after patting the side of Zack's face with his open palm; in more of a couple slaps than pats, "Until next time than…. "

Zack heard the footsteps growing faint and the door shutting; but he didn't move. He didn't move at all; he couldn't. Or rather he didn't want to; his body was slowly shutting down on him as the need to sleep was slowly overtaking him. Everything was black; any sounds left were only hollow echoes and little else.

Zack didn't even pay any mind to the hurried foot steps or the slammed door; _so Squall apparently forgot something… _

Zack than felt to warm hands cupping his face as well as soft shaky lips pressing against his forehead; than droplets of warm fluid… tears? A familiar smell evaded Zack's nostrils as a very nostalgic voice came as a low murmur in his ears; slowly echoing but it was difficult to make out the words. He tried to force his eyes open but he was met with only a blurry image of a face. He could make out the smug of two blue orbs and a mess of blonde wild hair surrounding a pale face.

"Zack, Zack," he heard his name only as a blur being repeated; it was relieving to hear that voice again even if he was imagining it.

…_Even if it's not him… Even if this is just my mind playing tricks on me.. At least I get to see him again.. At least I… _

"C-Cloud..y..you really …an..ang..el..," Zack whispered softly with a lazy smile; as darkness caved in around him he wished desperately that when he woke up the image before him and it's soothing hands and lips would not disappear with the darkness.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333

Confussssssssssed????????? Er…. Maybe not so did Cloudy really find him or is Zacky really jumping off into the deep end WHO KNOWS! We'll just have to find out next chapter!! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and make sure to keep them coming! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this fic… in a twisted sort of way I'd be lying if I didn't say I was enjoying writing it as well ANYWHO Review please Thank you and Happy HolidayZ

-Christine


	11. Chapter 11

"Zack, Zack… Get up," Cloud's voice echoed in his ears. He groaned as his two very sleepy eyes cracked open, "I'm up. I'm up…" Zack sat up slowly in the bed he shared with Cloud and allowed a quick glance around the room; his room. Zack stiffened as he took in the room surrounding him; he was home… he was home and in his bed… A pair of delicate and well placed lips on the side of his neck reminded him that he was not only home and in bed; he was home in bed with Cloud. Zack relaxed against the lips as he reached his arm behind him to ruffle the boys hair, "Cloud?"

Zack almost frowned as the boy's lips left his neck; but in order to respond he kind of needed to do so.

"What is it Pup?"

Zack growled playfully before turning around and clasping his arms around the blonde pushing him backwards to pin him against the bed; successfully extracting a surprised yelp. Zack only chuckled, "And I'm the puppy," he questioned referring to Cloud's very 'manly' yelp.

Cloud was now pinned beneath his lover blushed slightly but dared a defiant glare none the less, "Whatever.."

"Aww sad chocobo faces are not allowed in this household! You know the consequences' of your actions; now accept punishment!"

Cloud's eyes went wide as he tried to Squeak out 'Zack! No!' but failed miserably as he was 'punished' with Zack's hands tickling his sides. Cloud erupted in a squirming ball of laughter as he tried to get away from, what he dubbed 'Zack's tickle paws'.

"Zack," Cloud exclaimed as a grinning Zack continued his assault.

"Zack; wake up!"

Zack's brow pushed together; _I am awake what is Cloud…. Cloud?!_

Zack's eyes shut tightly as a jolt of pain surged throughout his body; his stomach whirled as he felt like he was being pulled backwards. He struggled to open his eyes only to find Cloud and the room becoming more and more distant. The distance soon blurred against a harsh bright light; all he could do was yell after the disappearing image in front of him.

He felt like his body was being pulled back together; as well as all the pain he formally felt coming back to overwhelm him. Zack whimpered as he was abruptly pulled from such a wonderful dream; god how he prayed that 'this' was really just a nightmare. _Fooled again huh?_ Zack thought grudgingly. Despite the pain he noticed something off; he was warm? Zack forced himself to open his eyes; or at least tried to. The task was proving a little to difficult; narrow slits were all he was rewarded with. The fruits of his labor were nothing more than white blurs. _Where…am I…_

As his vision came into focus his eyes caught his arms draped limply at his sides; a needle and tube ran from his forearm. His eyes followed the tube up to an IV drip bag; his brows pushed together in confusion. He was definitely in the hospital; but how did I get here…. "C-Cloud..," realization hit him as he shouted the name desperately looking around the room for any trace of his lover. But the blonde evaded his sight; where is he? Zack frowned as he relaxed against the pillows. He glared at the door daring it to open; he wanted answers. He wanted to know where Cloud was. He wanted to know what happened to that bastard Squall. Zack bit his lip; _what if they didn't get Squall yet? He could still be after Cloud!_

"I-I can't stay here…I need… to find Cloud…," Zack grunted out as he pushed himself from the bed. His body ached; everything hurt. It was like the pain had no focal point; it simply radiated evenly throughout his body. Zack sluggishly reached for the tubes in his arms as his hand clasped around the tubes he ripped them out from his arm with a low growl. Jumping off the bed he nearly collapsed as his ankle gave into the his weight. Zack cried out in a howl of pain holding himself against the rail of the bed to gain balance shifting his weight off his broken ankle. In his rush to go after Cloud he all but forgot about the damaged bone. Even though it was painful he managed to make his way to the door trying to put as little pressure on his ankle as possible; the pain was irrelevant. He need to find Cloud before something happened to him. Zack would never forgive himself if Squall was allowed to hurt his lover. He shoved the door open nearly stumbling forward into the hall; his head was spinning more and more with each step he took. His eyes were focusing in and out and an obnoxious ringing was ever presently piercing through his ears. The only other sound that invaded the sensitive ear drums was the heavy sounds of multiple feet tapping the ground behind him and they were growing louder; closer.

"Mr. Fair! Please Mr. Fair your in no condition to be walking around," a feminine voice called out to him as he felt two hands grasp his shoulder and arm, "Please we need to get you back to your room Sir."

The raven haired male forced his protest as he began to slump forward; the dizziness and wave of nausea swept over him again and this time he couldn't fight it's effects. The two hands gripped tighter and were soon joined by another pair as a surprised gasp of the presumably nurses met his ears. He knew he was losing consciousness; he cursed his weakness. "Clo.. You need to find..Cloud…," he begged as the darkness overwhelmed his senses and he once again.

---

Cloud shifted uncomfortably in his apartment; he couldn't believe what was happening. This was all just some sick joke; a sick prank by his own mind. It was all a trick; Zack had left and Cloud's mind was playing out this farce to convince him otherwise. . Zack wasn't kidnapped by Squall and none of the consequential events that took place after were all false. He wanted to gravely for that to be true; but it wasn't. He wanted that to be true; he'd accept insanity as long as it meant that 'this' was not reality but Zack really was kidnapped. Cloud couldn't understand Squall's motives; why did he get close to him? What did Squall want with him; and why had he gone to such drastic lengths. There was a simple explanation; one that would answer a lot of questions in Cloud's mind. The simple answer would clear up why Squall seemed so infatuated with him amongst other small things that Cloud just couldn't figure out about the boy. But things were never so simple; Cloud refused to believe that Squall was simply just obsessed. There had to be some other reason; why else would he do all this.

Cloud felt a twisting wave of sickness rip at his stomach as he recalled his time spent with Squall. He couldn't believe the tsunami of emotions beating against his already shattered heart. He gripped his fits tightly at his sides as he recalled every touch and word from the other. He felt guilt and despair twist inside of him. How could he have been so blind; so stupid. How could he have ever doubted Zack? How could he ever face the boy after what he had done? Tears rushed down his flushed cheeks. He betrayed Zack. He was so easily manipulated; so weak. He couldn't control the aggravated whimpers that poured from his throat. Finding Zack like that; seeing him in such pain and in such a helpless state.

He wanted answers and he was going to get them. He would have never imagined his discover ever possible; it seemed so surreal. Squall didn't seem capable of such things. He was, yes, questionable at times but a gentleman and a seemingly perfect catch. He was loving; caring; loyal and attractive. He cooked; he did sweet things and gestures; he was fun. He was…fake.. Did Cloud even really know Squall? Had it all been an act?

Yesterday after he left for work he finished all his deliveries early; and in doing so was actually excited to surprise Squall earlier than they had agreed on. Cloud knew he would be delighted; but that nagging tension in his gut as Squall stepped into his car made him stop short. And he could never be thankful enough that he had. Unnoticed by Squall he had followed the man and soon discovered the reason for his unexplained absences. He only wished he had gotten the nerve to waltz straight into the cabin the second Squall had. He never expected to find Zack; as a matter of fact the worst case scenario in his mind was that even Squall had been messing around on him. He could have never prepared himself for the sight of his lover lumped on the floor. He waited till Squall left to search inside the cabin for answers; and the answers he had found…

"Squall," Cloud growled darkly as he felt his entire body go rigid. He would get answers; all of them, and he would do it tonight.

The creaking of the door opening and a cheerful chirp sent Cloud's deadly gaze to the door, "Cloud? Sorry I'm late! I was…," Squall stepped past the door only to meet Cloud's glare, "…Cloud…?"

Squall searched Cloud's tense features; his angel streaks running down his cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy. Squall shut the door behind him before stepping closer; whatever was troubling his lover he would be sure to ease his worries that he was determined.

"Angel wha…," he was cut off by a sharp hiss by Cloud's own voice.

"Don't you dare call me that," Cloud stepped forward as he grabbed Squall's collar and ran him backwards shoving him violently into the door. Squall only winced at the sudden violent gesture but his eyes settled on Cloud's in calm question. Squall felt his heart sink in his chest at the anger focused on him; why was his angel so upset?

"Cloud what's' wrong," Squall asked softly as if he wasn't being pressed into the wall by a raging blonde.

"You're going to tell me everything," Cloud replied in a low even tone only to receive another confused look from Squall.

"Cloud; tell me what's wrong. I promise I'll do anything to make it bet…," One sudden word spat out by the blonde angel silenced Squall. One word.

"Zack…," Cloud's eyes raged as they burned into Squall's.

Squall's own blue orbs widened, "Zack?"

"Don't play dumb! Why! Why did you do it you sick fuck!"

Squall's eyes darkened and a maddening smirk swept across his face; it hurt that his angel was so angry with him. But he could fix this; he could make Cloud see that it was all for there own good. Zack was a disease that plagued Cloud and Squall was the one to cure it. He would make Cloud see; he had to, his angel was his and his alone.

Squall's hands gently grabbed around Cloud's wrists, "Don't be angry my angel. I did this for you; for us."

Cloud's face twisted, "There is no 'us'," Cloud dead panned.

Without warning Cloud felt the air leave his lungs as he was instantly turned by Squall and pressed against the wall switching their previous positions completely. Squall now pinned Cloud his eyes glowing, "You'll see. I'll make you see; you're mine. My angel; My love. He was nothing and I will be your everything. He can't hold you back anymore; he can't take you away from me. Cloud…"

Cloud watched in disguist as Squall's lips reached for his; all he could do was turn his head away, "Fuck you…"

Cloud tried to struggle against Squall's grip but it was futile. Cloud never imagined Squall was this strong; he seemed so helpless and weak that first night he had meet him, saved him. What was this power he possessed? Cloud wasn't the strongest man alive but he was above average; especially for his build. He never had much trouble handling anyone before; but Squall… he couldn't move. He felt his attempts were as futile as a daddy long leg fighting the grip against its' legs by a child; giants fingers. This couldn't be happening; but than again he should have figured if Squall could over power Zack…

The sudden thought enraged him again, "You bastard! Let me go!"

He wormed in Squall's grip but the boy held him firmly, "Now now Cloud; none of that. We're going to handle this like adults."

Squall's wicked smirk made Cloud's stomach turn; is this how Zack felt under this man's stare?

Squall pressed his lips against Cloud's neck and sucked lightly as he pressed his body to Clouds. He left a gap under his lips to speak for a moment, "I can make you feel things he never could; forget him love. Think only of me; think only of how 'I' make you feel…," Squall's lips claimed the sensitive flesh once again. Cloud's eyes were wide; his anger continuing to rise. He fought the feeling of Squall's possessive kisses and took the opportunity to enclose his teeth down on Squall's ear; which was conveniently close to his mouth from Squall's position on his neck. Squall growled as he jolted up; Cloud took this instant to try to knee Squall as hard as he could. But his knee never made the connection to Squall's gut; or any of Squall for that matter.

He's fast…

Just as quickly as before; in only what Cloud could describe as a blur; he felt a hand around his throat and a harsh shove to the ground. Cloud hit the floor with a loud gasp as he pulled at the hand on his throat; Squall now straddled on top of him keeping his legs pressed together. The hand left his throat but was quickly followed by a loud clap as the palm connected to the side of his face whipping his head sideways before he even knew what happened.

"I didn't want to do this; but I'll make you see Cloud… I promise.. My angel," a pair of lips pressed against Cloud's forehead before he felt a crack to his skull. His eyes met Squall's as the darkness caved in around his vision; the last sight before he lost his consciousness was Squall's burning blue orbs.

--------------------

Sorry it took so long --- I've been trying my hand out Doujinshi's and took a break from writing ( in all honesty I started this a while ago and kept staring at it willing some kind of story line to just fill the page and I was just met with a complete brain block! ) but anyways here it is finally! And don't worry no matter how much time elapses over this chapters know I will NOT abandon any of my writings I'll see them all to the end………

Please Review I'll post the next chapter once I finish AFTER I reach 35 reviews - I think thats a fair number

So now Zack is out cold and so is Cloud but What will Squall do with Cloud now that he has the boy and will Zack be able to come to his lovers rescue ? Will he ever even get to see him again? Everyones favorite Blonde 'Angel' is at the mercy of Squall... what exactly does he have planned hm hm hm? I have many ideas =3 but zatz for the next chapter! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!!

Cloud- Wait... What's Squall going to do with me! I'm fricken unconsicous for crying out loud!!

Squall- Mmm I could think of a few things

Author- tee-hee me too...

Zack&Cloud- SICK!


	12. Chapter 12

_Where… _

Cloud's eyes strained to open; his head was still spinning as consciousness began to pull him back into reality. _The last thing I remember is Squall… Squall?! _

Cloud went to jump up as his eyes shot wide at the realization of just what was going on but he didn't get far. Cloud looked as far back and above his head that he could to see his wrists bound together; than craned his neck forward to see his ankles were bound as well. Cloud bit his lip; this was a scene out of some horribly cheesy horror flick. Cloud was bound by his wrists and ankles on the bed; his legs spread wide and his arms pulled tightly over his head.

_This isn't happening…This can't be.. _

Cloud struggled against the restraints but found the harder he fought them the tighter they became; cursing his eyes focused in on a low chuckle entering the bedroom. His eyes turned to ice as he watched the approaching individual sit on the side of the bed just inches from him; Squall's eyes glinted in the low light with a sort of madness burning behind them as he reached out for Cloud's cheek. He stroked the smooth flesh longingly, "You are.. Magnificent; Beautiful.."

Cloud quickly turned his head away from Squall's hand and whispered, "Don't touch me.."

The harsh whisper did little to deter Squall; he only briefly hesitated before stroking the soft flesh beneath his finger tips. He smiled sadly down upon his angel. Squall gazed upon the pale beauty examining the way the light blonde locks pressed against the pillow below him and framed his delicate heart shaped face. Some strands loosely fell over his right eye; Squall brushed the lock away to view the deep blue pool hidden behind it. His smile only saddened further as he saw the anger and resentment in his angels eyes, "It hurts me; that you look at me this way. I did this for us; for you. Everything was so perfect; was so right," Squall trialed off as he reminisced over the past few weeks with his angel. Surely Cloud knew that things with him were far better than his previous relationship. Squall made sure he granted Cloud his every desire; he said the right things and did the right things all at the right times. He in a sense believed that he had obtained perfection by being with Cloud. The blonde 'made' him perfect; completed him. And without him he was nothing more than trash. There was no going back; this was how it had to be; there was no life without Cloud. There was only Cloud; his angel.

"You're my angel; my love; my light; my everything; and I can be all those things for you… if you just allow me to be."

Cloud silently glared at the man sitting next to him; he was at a loss for words. Squall's eyes seemed to glint with a madness that chilled the blonde to the bone. The mad man before him leveled his eyes with Clouds and smiled wickedly, "You have to understand. You don't need him; you never did. You only need me; you should only want me," Squall's hand began to drop from Cloud's cheek to trail down the side of his neck and inched lower to his chest, "I'll make you want me again; forgot all the insufficient details."

Cloud's mind was screaming as he his mind urged him to break free and get as far away from this man's touch as possible, "Insufficient…details… are you… listening to yourself?! Y-you kidnapped and tortured him!"

His voice was shakier than he intended and any further argument was quickly silenced as Squall descended his lips upon Clouds. Cloud felt his stomach twist in knots; the kiss made his stomach turn making him feel sick. When Cloud felt Squall's tongue try to work past his lips the blonde quickly sealed his mouth shut clamping down till his teeth were grinding over each other. He wouldn't allow Squall to his kiss like this; his attempt to thrust his head away from the man failed as the brunettes' powerful hand enclosed around his jaw to force Cloud's to keep still. Squall started to trail his lips lower finding he wouldn't be allowed access to his 'lovers' tongue; just yet he mused to himself. He was going to make Cloud give in. Cloud wasn't taking all this quite gracefully but he knew his angel would come around. He had to; to Squall he had no other option. The first step was for Squall to 'demonstrate' to Cloud that he knew exactly what the blonde wanted. Squall's lips turned up to smirk even further. Physically he knew every inch of Cloud's body; every spot that made the boy buck and moan. The physical was only one step; but it was the easiest and most enjoyable in Squall's 'process'.

Squall pulled the boy's shirt ripping the fabric slowly allowing his lips trail up from Cloud's pants button up to his flesh following slowly behind the disappearing fabric. Between every kiss and nibble at Cloud's skin he spoke in a husky whisper, "I know what you want; I can give you everything. I will give you everything. Mmm Cloud; you taste so good."

Cloud tried to move away but under Squall's grip he could do little more than wiggle. When did Squall get this strong; the blonde still couldn't fathom that this was the boy he protected from the bar. Cloud's voice came as a low whimper; his cheeks flushed and eyes squeezed shut trying to block out the feelings and images, "S-Stop; I-I don't… I don't want this!"

Cloud's stomach turned over again when he felt Squall's lips turn into a wider smirk, "You sure about that… my angel…"

Squall reached the collar of the shirt and quickly ripped it free of Cloud's chest; immediately he dove to the sensitive spot in-between Cloud's collar bone and neck. A spot he knew Cloud enjoyed. As he gently nipped with his teeth and sucked at the area he was disappointed to see Cloud biting his lip. He wanted Cloud to release all his moans and needy groans; he wanted to hear him.

Cloud fought back a shiver and mentally cursed his body; he refused to let out any noises of contentment. He didn't want to feel Squall; not his lips or hands or body. He didn't want to have Squall touch him let alone continue on with his administrations. Cloud became even more flushed and his brows pushed painfully together. The simple fact was that Squall 'did' know what his body liked, and what it craved. Cloud didn't know how the boy knew exactly where to touch him and how to touch him but he knew. Cloud gritted his teeth; _and he is damned sure not going to let that information go to waste, but I won't give in to it! I wont! _

Squall smiled against the flesh knowing what Cloud was trying to do; it was simply a waiting game the brunette mused. He would get what he wanted from Cloud and Cloud would get exactly what he wanted; even though he didn't know it yet. Squall was convinced that the boy was simply denying the simple truths in front of him. Everything Squall did was for Cloud; to make Cloud happy and to give his angel everything he wanted.

Squall's hands trails over cloud's chest and his fingers settled over his perk pink nipples; Squall brushed softly over them as he teased them lightly. Squall's lips began to trail lower breaking away from Cloud's neck to nibble on his collar bone before moving their way over his heart kissing the flesh softly. He pulled his lips back just enough that when he spoke that his lips would brush against the boy's skin, "I know what your body needs; what it craves…" Squalls husky voice and warm breath danced over Cloud's chest, "Who would I be… to deny you that…"

"I don't crave you," Cloud spat out mockingly his bright blues open and narrowed. Squall's own orbs squinted in amusement, "Oh?"

Squall's grip tightened at Cloud's words, "Well let's test that theory shall we?" Squalls voice hinted malice as his hands quickly dispatched Cloud's pants and boxers. Cloud took in a large breath as the cold air abruptly hit his body. His face glowing red from embarrassment and anger, "Don't," he warned evenly. Squall smirked, "Don't?

Without any other warning Squall enclosed his mouth around Cloud's limp organ sucking hard at the flesh to get it to react. Cloud bit his lip harder as he tried to struggle more violently; his limited movement and Squall's hands now clasped on either side of Cloud's hip left him practically immobile. He could feel Squall's tongue teasing at the tip coaxing it to stiffen. He felt the brunettes familiar hands knead the tissue of his hips and thighs; one hand daring even to caress the base of his groin while cupping his testicles. Cloud shot his gaze up to the ceiling as tears began to well in his eyes; his face was burning, ashamed. He could feel his lower half stir involuntarily to the attention it was getting; he cursed himself and his body screaming at himself in his mind. He tugged harder and harder at his restraints hoping to break free from them though he knew the probability of doing so was slim to none.

He bit his lips harder; which at this point began to draw blood. He could taste the copper like substance coating his lip and dripping slowly down his chin. Squall's hand was now moving in time with his mouth; the motions and feeling of Squall's tongue and warm mouth sucking harder against him made his hips nearly buck. Cloud could only restrain himself to a twitch; but even so he felt and heard Squall chuckle over his now hard member. The tears now willingly fell as Cloud shut his eyes; he wished desperately that he hadn't come alone. He should have known from the strength that Squall demonstrated on those few rare occasions; like for example in the shower when he 'tried' to shove Squall away from him; that he wouldn't be able to overpower the boy. The blonde was blinded by rage to think rationally; he wanted nothing more than to beat this man to an inch of his life. But now; now he wished he could end the bastards life, "Fu-k you.."

Squall only chuckled over his again sending a chill up his spine; he felt the warm mouth leave him but Squall made sure to allow his hand to stroke the unattended flesh. Cloud forced one eye open his other half-lidded as he tried to glare at the boy. Squall smiled longingly at the male; he moved in to lap up the blood dripping from Cloud's lip before gently kissing the abused flesh, "Why fight it…? I know you like it." Squall attempted to further his point as he gave a very sensitive area of nerves directly under the head of Cloud's cock some attention by wrapping his index around the flesh and twisting his wrist with small movements up and down the area. He grinned watching Cloud's brows push together and eyes squeeze shut; his body tensed and every muscle was defined perfectly. Squall took in the sight of his angel fighting the sensations he was granting him, "Don't fight me anymore; I want to hear you," the brunettes lips pressed against a slightly dampened forehead.

"Please Cloud; don't deny me your angelic voice any longer," Squall almost begged as he too knew he himself was needy. Just seeing the boy had aroused him; and now after just the little he had teased Cloud with he had teased himself to become fully erect.

"Go. To hell…," Cloud hissed through his clutched teeth; his hands balled into tight fists above his head. The blonde had pulled so viciously at the restraints thus causing the abused flesh underneath to turn a brutal shade of red and his hands to turn almost purple at the lack of oxygen that was cut off from circulating to the appendages. Cloud froze as Squall began to free himself from his own pants; tears beginning to fall again. He was reduced to pleading, "Please…Don't..do this.. Stop…Please…!!!"

Squall settled himself between Clouds legs; his hands running up the smooth flesh stroking it lovingly, "You want this as much as I do; I know what you body wants; what it needs; I'll make you moan for me my angel… I'll make you want me."

--------------------------

Aw……..I got cut short gr…… haha so um Sorry? I have work and this is as far as I got…. But it's a decent length so I figured why keep you guys waiting……. But this endings was cruel….. Sorry! Ah….. Well I will post more I promise this and becoming solider are going to have another chapter posted this week. So don't completely hate me…….

SO after this little pervo moment Squall we go into things with Cloud…. Yes things I shall not elaborate… that might spoil it. Hm……. And Zack he was left out… well he'll pop in next chapter maybe……. Maybe! Um…………. REVIEW please….. Same bit After 5 reviews I shall post the next chapter as soon as I finish it… = ) thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it!!


	13. Chapter 13

_Months; it has been four months with no trace of either one of them. _Zack sat at a desk tucked in the corner of his bedroom; it had been hours since he moved from his place in the small corner of the room. Days since he even left the house. He buried his face into his hands before roughly pushing them up and lacing his fingers through his raven hair. The stress and worry evident on his worn features. Ever since he was released from the hospital the police along with himself have been searching the psychotic male and his victim. They searched both his and Squall's and even searched where Zack had been held captive. They hoped to find any evidence to where Squall may have disappeared to, however, Squall had all but pulled a Houdini. Nothing could be traced to where Squall had disappeared to; nothing. But that's not what bothered the boy; really he couldn't care less if he ever saw the brunette again. He didn't care if the boy got away with what he did; just as long as Zack never had to lay his eyes on the bastard. Just as long as he had Cloud safe in his arms and far away from sight of Squall; he could care less where the bastard had went or did with his life. The problem; Squall had taken Cloud with him and Zack could do little but wait patiently trying to search for any hints to their location.

Zack's eyes were red and swollen; his lips a bit dry and his skin a little paler than normal. He was all but sick with worry and frustration. Zack had developed his own little obsession; to find Cloud; to bring him back; to save him from that sick bastard Squall. He pleaded day and night for something anything that would lead him to his lover.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he quickly scrambled to his feet. It was routine whenever he heard a knock at the door or hear the telephone ring. His heart would beat faster in his chest and the adrenaline would pump through his veins. The possibility and longing for the interruptions being answers to where his lover was; or perhaps even Cloud himself muting out all his disbeliefs. He swore that one day Cloud would be standing at the door or he would hear his voice over the phone. He rushed to the door not even bothering to fix his attire before flinging the door open; he was surprised he didn't take the door of his hinges.

His eyes dimmed from their glimmer of hope once they settled on Tifa; but he forced a small smile none the less, "Oh; Hey Tif'. Sorry I thought maybe…"

Tifa herself forced a small smile; she couldn't help but pity the shell of a man before her. His hair was messier than normal; if that was even possible. His button up was only half way buttoned; she assumed he attempted to get dressed and gave up half way through deeming it unimportant. Either that or he had come home after a day at the police station looking for answers and never quite cared enough to completely change back into his pj's. He did manage to change his pants into a pair of dirty sweat pants; the possibility of him coming home and throwing a half assed night alit was beginning to seem the most likely reason for his dress.

He looked almost like a different person. The lack of sun robbing his skin of his normal healthy glow; his normally bright blue eyes which were always warm and welcoming seemed dim and closed off. Dark rings circled under his eyes and they seemed puffy from lack of sleep; her smiled faltered taking in the sight of her friend, "No luck than; I suppose."

Zack's forced smile strained a bit, "No; nothing yet…."

Tifa and Zack stood with their eyes lowered for a short moment before she spoke again, "When's the last time you ate? You look like you could use a good bite to eat."

Zack's stomach whined at the thought of food instantly and the raven male half-heartedly scratched the back of his head with a small chuckle, "Yeah; I guess I could."

Tifa smiled thoughtfully, "We can head over to the bar; I closed it down for the day. We can head over and I'll make you something to eat."

Zack shifted his weight for what Tifa knew was Zack's way of searching for an excuse, "I dun no Tif'… I mean I have no leads yet; but I'm sure I'm close. If I just…"

Tifa pushed her hands on her hips and gave Zack a sideways glance, "You're no good trying to save Cloud on an empty tank; you know as well as I do that you can't function on an empty stomach."

A hand reached for his wrist and dragged him along, "Let's go you."

---------

Finally sitting down to eat their burgers and very a healthy beverage of choice; beer of course; the two sat in silence as they ate. Tifa was unnerved by the appearance and demeanor of her friend; she was just as worried about Cloud as he was but she knew they were no help to Cloud if they neglected their own health. A image of Zack running in to save the day than promptly falling face first from exhaustion and mal nutrition was a all to familiar scene that played in the back of her mind. The last thing she needed was to lose Zack too; all she could do was pray for Cloud's safe return and aid in Zack's efforts. Along with keeping the boy on his own two feet.

"Tifa… I want to ask you something…," Zack almost whispered as he stared into his half eaten burger.

Tifa shifted uncomfortably knowing where the conversation would soon lead; this as well had become routine, "Hm, What did you want to ask me?"

"Tifa…How..," he paused trying to find the right words, "did he.. was Cloud.."

"Zack," Tifa cut him off with a short warning tone, "Please don't…That's not impor.."

She was quickly silenced as his fist collided against the top of the bar, "Dammit Tifa; it is important!"

Guilt of his outburst hit Zack as he saw Tifa jump at his loud shout; he lowered his head and turned to stare at his balled fist resting against the counter, "I'm sorry Tif'….I just… I want to know…"

"Why though Zack? Why are you asking me to answer such a question…," Tifa's own hushed whisper barely reached his ears; another pane of guilt hit his chest. He was demanding a lot from Tifa; and she had been nothing but generous and kind to him. Really she was the only one there for him at the time; without Cloud; he was alone. With his family living so far away; it was really as if they weren't really there at all; and Cloud's family. That was another story altogether; and one that Zack wasn't willing to indulge in.

"When I was in that cabin I was left to think about a lot of…. Things… Particularly things Squall spoke about. You know; all I kept thinking was I needed to protect Cloud. I didn't care about what happened to me; I did but… that was an after thought when it came to Cloud…," Zack took a breath and closed his eyes," It was something he said to me. That day in the cabin….

"**I should really put you out of your misery; you're useless now anyway..," Squall stated in a monotone followed by a hint of amusement as he almost sung, "'He' doesn't even want you anymore. Why would he; you're disgusting."**

"**Why someone so pure could ever be tainted by the likes of you is something I simply will never understand; but I erased your sin…"**

**Zack's tightly closed eyes jerked back open; fear evident in the paling blue orbs his mouth moving wordlessly.**

"**He truly is beautiful; like no other… his eyes, his heart, his skin, his face, Mmm his lips… his body…," Squall watched Zack pale with amusement, " I enjoyed taking every inch of him."**

"**If you hurt him…," Zack forced his raspy voice to growl a warning.**

**Squall simply laughed softly his face beamed in a happy expression; eyes smiling just as much as his twisting lips, "Hurt? Me hurt my angel… I would never dream of such a thing. I don't think I should have to remind you but I'll tell you once again; I only do what he allows," Squall stretched out the word, "me to do… I never forced him into anything."**

I just need to know Tif… I need to know the truth…"

"Zack…," Tifa started.

"Tifa; Please…"

Tifa sighed in defeat; she didn't want to be the one to tell him. She didn't want to be the one to have to explain that after Cloud thought Zack had left him he drowned himself in booze at her own bar; and fell into a depression. Or that it ultimately led to him leaving left the bar with Squall. She didn't want to tell him about their meetings or dates; especially that they had seemed to develop into a budding relationship. But at the time Squall seemed like a great trustworthy guy. He even had Tifa fooled. The way he acted and treated Cloud didn't indicate anything out of the ordinary; with the expectation of seeming to be a little clingy and very much affectionate at the early stages of their relationship there wasn't anything to indicate any ill will. Tifa had always thought herself a good judge of character but she could've never seen these events unfolding before her eyes. Cloud had spoken to her a lot after they thought Zack had left; more so than before. She knew every detail and every happening between Squall and Cloud; for the most part. But she didn't want to explain anything; it was Cloud who should be the one to explain these things to him. After all Cloud didn't know what Squall was really doing behind the scenes. To Cloud Squall was just a nice guy who liked him and had all the best intentions; not some crazed maniac who kidnapped his boyfriend and was secretly battling over control of the blonde's heart.

"Zack; he didn't.," she seemed to search the back of her mind for the right way to answer his question, "he didn't know. He would've never…"

She trialed off before finishing unable to say the words; _so it was true than… _

"So he did… have… a relationship with Squall than…," Zack said to no one in particular; just stated rather sadly and defeated.

"Zack he had no idea; he thought you left him…," Tifa offered softly; really unable to say anything more than that.

"I would never leave him like that; he should've known that," Zack spat irritably. It was more out of contempt that Squall's words now fresh in his mind were confirmed true on most accounts. Squall had done those things… and Cloud allowed them to happen. Cloud consented to let Squall touch him; consented to allow him to love him. As much as Zack wished to childishly stomp his feet and claim falsehoods he knew he couldn't; and that he would only be lying to himself.

Tifa as if sensing the thoughts now rose her own voice, "How do you think he found you! There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think there was something off about the whole situation. He never really accepted that you left him like that; but what could he do Zack! Everything indicated that you in fact left him!"

"I didn't leave him," so he was being childish; but he didn't care.

"How was he supposed to know that," Tifa was close to screaming as their conversation became more and more heated.

"He had faith in you Zack; he always had. He never gave up on you! If he had Squall would've won and you could be dead by now!"

Zack shifted uncomfortably under Tifa's glare and words, "He has won Tif'." The raven haired man sounded like a kicked puppy, "It's been four months Tif… He's gone and he took Cloud… There's no leads; no trace of him what so ever. Squall won; I'm useless… I can't do anything to save Clo.."

A loud crack of skin hitting skin echoed in the room as Zack's head flew sideways wide eyed; Tifa stood in front of him her chest heaving with angry breaths. Her hand dropped to her side slowly after slapping the boy; she hoped it knocked at least some sense into him. She couldn't believe what Zack was saying. She'd just keep slapping and reprehending him as long as it took for him to pull out of this rut he was in.

"Cloud never gave up on you; Don't you dare give up on him Zack!"

Zack's hand rose slowly to his throbbing cheek as his eyes fell shamefully to the ground unable to look into Tifa's eyes, "You're right… I'm sorry Tif…"

Tifa's face softened as she watched the man's shoulder slump down and begin to shake. She wrapped her arms around him and wasn't in the least surprised when he immediately latched onto her and buried his face in her shoulder. She winced at the tight grip but said nothing to him; instead she held him and allowed the boy to cry. She hummed softly trying to sooth him as she stroked his back trying to comfort him, "It'll be okay Zack; we'll find him… I promise…"

-----------

Oh no what happened to Cloud???!! Where had that teme Squall taken him!! Gah!! And poor Emo Zack! Reviews I ask Reviews and a chapter you shall receive! I will post a chapter to becoming SOLDIER first…….. If you haven't noticed a pattern yet I post to this story than becoming soldier and than this one again…… these two are my most popular stories so yea….. If you haven't checked out becoming soldier please do!

Ok hope you liked it!


	14. Chapter 14

"Cloud….my angel….when will you see I did this for us," Squall whispered softly as he held Cloud's chin firmly in his grip. Cloud's blue orbs swirled as a maelstrom of emotions whirled behind them; anger; hate; loathing; misery. He hated Squall; hated his touch; hated everything about him but he couldn't do anything to escape him. Cloud tried to tear his chin away from Squall's grasp so he wouldn't have to gaze into his eyes, but Squall held firm. Instead of even accomplishing the slightest movement all he managed to do with cause a more painful grip against his jaw as Squall held him firmly in place. The blonde winced as he stared defiantly at Squall.

Squall sighed as he realized that still there would be no change in Cloud's demeanor. He hoped that in time Cloud would understand why he did the things he did. How deeply he felt for the blonde angel before him. He loved the blonde with his all; and that would never change. However, Cloud's stubborn behavior, Squall was sure, would give in to realize that what he did he did with the purest intentions.

The brunette watched the tense features of the boy's face held tightly in his grip; he hated seeing him like this. He missed how they were before; everything was moving along so perfectly. He had gained Cloud's affections; had his angel there in his arms willingly. But now….Squall frowned sadly as he watched what he saw as misguided emotions that burned in the wide blue orbs. Everything would have been perfect; would have gone smoothly but Zack… He had gotten in the way; ruined everything. If it wasn't for Zack than Squall and Cloud would be happy together and he wouldn't have to gaze into the blonde's angered eyes. He longed desperately to see the kindness and love he had seen within Cloud's eyes burn for him again.

"I know you felt it too Cloud; felt the same way I did…," Squall moved his lips closer to the blondes ear, "Forget about him; we were happy once ne'."

Cloud tensed as Squall's hot breath trickled against his ear his fists tightening behind his back; if it weren't for the rope binding his wrists he would have rung Squall's neck. He was forced to have his hands tied behind him due to the many occasions he tried to do just that; among other things. Cloud had always put up a fight. It hurt Squall to have to resort to binding his angels' wrists but the boy gave him no other choice. Until Cloud let go of his stubborn attempts at hiding his 'true' feelings for Squall than the rope would just have to remain.

Cloud's fists balled behind his back as his jaw tightened; his words hissed dangerously low, "We were never happy; that was a lie, and so were what feelings you 'think' I had for you.."

Cloud's head snapped painfully to the side as Squall raised his hand to come down on the blonde's cheek. Cloud's eye lids drooped but never closed; instead his hateful and enraged gaze locked firmly to Squall's own frustrated eyes.

Squall growled a bit as he kneeled down before the blonde and gently caressed the abused stinging flesh of his cheek, "I don't want to hit you. Don't say things like that; you're my angel. Understand Cloud, I love you and before Zack came back into the picture you were beginning to love me too. Why can't you see that? Why can't you just accept the truth for what it is?"

Squall's hopeful smile was dropped back into a frown as Cloud refused to meet his eyes and turned his gaze to the floor. The brunette pushed forward to kiss the pale forehead of his angel, "You will understand Cloud. I'll wait for as long as it takes for you to accept me. I love you Cloud, I really do…"

Cloud still refused to back any movement or eye contact to indicate that he had heard or felt anything. Squall knew that the battle was over for today; once his angel had shut himself off from him than any further words would go wasted upon deaf ears. He wouldn't react to anything.

Squall stood from Cloud as he went to exit the room leaving Cloud to sit on the mattress laid out on the floor for him.

The moment the door clicked Cloud's shoulders shook as his body began to quake uncontrollably. He wanted out; he didn't want anything to do with Squall. He wanted to be safe in Zack's arms knowing everything would be alright.

But everything wasn't alright; it was the furthers thing from anything close to even O.K.. Nothing he tried worked.

Talking back; lashing out; attacking him; trying to run. Everything he had tried was dealt with immediately.

When he talked back he was silenced.

When he lashed out he was forced to submit.

When he attacked he was easily countered.

When he tried to run; he was easily captured.

The evidence to his feeble attempts were his now bound wrists and the soft shackle around his ankle. Yes, soft. Squall didn't want to hurt the boy so he had cushioned the inside of the shackle so it wouldn't bruise or rub painfully against his skin. Cloud only wished that Squall had been so generous to do the same with his wrists; the rope could be quite painful.

Cloud allowed a irritated and helpless sigh pass his lips as he fell back against the mattress. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to imagine Zack's comforting smile; tried to seduce the other's voice to speak aloud within the contents of his mind. He needed him now more than ever, but now he wasn't sure he would ever see the other again.

He wasn't sure how long it had been since he last laid eyes on his lover; but it seemed to be nothing short of an eternity. All he could do to pass the time was to imagine Zack. What he was doing; how he was getting along. If he was still searching for him; whether or not he was getting closer. He prayed Zack was literally just a step outside the door. He tried to convince himself every day that past that Zack would burst through the door and free him from his hell. Even after everyday past and Zack was no where to be found he never let the hope that he would certainly come the next day die.

Cloud knew he couldn't rely on Zack to just show up; he knew that even though his many attempts proved futile that he had to continue fighting. He had to find a way to escape from Squall; to find his way back to Zack. To his friends; his home; Tifa; everyone and everything he held precious to him. He couldn't stay locked away here.

Cloud's eyes pinched tighter together as he searched his mind for something; anything that could lead him to freedom. Squall was not only strong but intelligent. He could be swayed by Cloud at times but really it didn't matter; anything to obvious would be picked up by Squall immediately. Cloud had tried to worm his way out of his shackle and bound wrists a few times; but Squall knew what he was doing before he even got a chance.

Cloud ground his teeth as he opened his eyes to stare blankly at the ceiling above him. His heart ached. He was beginning to think he would never get out of this place; out of Squall's grasp. He wanted; needed; desperately to leave. How long had he been here? How much long till he would be able to get out?

He hadn't so much as seen anything outside to suggest where they were; past the windows all he saw were dirt paths, trees, and wildlife. He knew Squall took them someone secluded; but how deep he wasn't sure. Even if he were to get away he would be found long before he could even reach a town. For all he knew Squall had dragged them miles out into the middle of no where. Considering where Cloud had found where Squall was keeping Zack hidden it wouldn't surprise him.

If he couldn't escape and Zack couldn't find him that what was he to do? Just ask; 'Hey you think we could go out someone in public so I can run away from you and scream like bloody murder?'… Didn't think so.

But what scared him most was if he was left here with Squall. Would he eventually break and give in? His immediate thought when he had first woken up in this place was that he would sooner commit suicide. But now… he wasn't sure. He most certainly wasn't willing to throw his life away. And at the same time he was disturbed that on more than one occasion he had to admit that some of what Squall had said; no matter how twisted it really was; was partly true.

He did feel something towards the man; and he was most certainly attracted to him. What Squall did was unforgivable, but had Zack never been in the picture in the first place would he have been with Squall? Had Zack really left and Squall hadn't done the things that he had done he would have still continued to see him. Cloud wasn't sure how far they would've gotten or how long they would have lasted but it was a possibility that things might have remained steady between the two.

Of course Zack never really left on his own accord; and the way that Squall hurt his Zack.. Yes his. Maybe Squall's possessiveness was rubbing off on him.

It was scary to think that he and Squall could've ended up together; what was scarier to think about was the fact that if Zack didn't factor into the equation… he may have been content with having Squall to himself.

But that was besides the point. The point was he was stuck here; left with nothing but his thoughts and Squall's company.

_Squall would never let me leave…_

_---------------_

An hour or so later and Squall reentered the room to announce dinner; he slowly made his way to Cloud's shackle to release the object binding his angel, "I wish you wouldn't force me to do this…"

Squall than took hold of the ankle and gently caressed it to release any discomfort that may have accumulated in the appendage. Squall stopped immediately and froze when he felt something tickle his cheek and a warm fleshly cheek press against his shoulder. Turning his gaze to his shoulder he took in the sight of Cloud's unruly blonde hair; the source of the tickling sensation teasing his cheek. And witnessed the blonde leaning against him with his head buried in his neck.

A gasp left Squall's lips as a felt Cloud's warm breath run over the dip in between his neck and shoulder, "I..I thought about.. What you said.."

Squall still frozen wasn't able to respond. Instead he licked his lips carefully to moisten them as he tuned his ears to only hear the delicate voice of his angel waiting to here more words pour from his love's delicate pink lips.

Seconds seemingly turned to minutes ticked by as they stayed silent until finally Cloud lips ghosted over Squall's neck as he spoke, "I-I was…I didn't see it.. Before I mean…"

"You mean to say… what you felt," Squall asked hopeful as he moved his free hand to the back of the blonde's head to play with the messy golden locks.

He received a nod in response and this further encouraged Squall, "Cloud; what do you feel…?"

Squall felt the boy tense against him; their bodies so close. Squall to smell and feel everything that was Cloud; it was intoxicating and he so longed for the contact. Sure Cloud's disobedience hadn't deterred him before, but this was different. It was Cloud who was initiating this contact. It was Cloud willing to get close to him; so close it could be considered intimate. Squall shivered against the boy as he felt Cloud's chest push further against his.

Squall didn't want to push to far; not when he was making this much progress; he carefully reached behind Cloud and cautiously loosened the rope binding to free his hands. He knew Cloud wouldn't eat unless he fed himself; he was to proud to have Squall feed him like a child.

Squall watched Cloud's movements gauging what the boy would do; if the boy swung he would just have to tie his arms back again. He wasn't dumb enough to allow reason to speak softly in his mind as a reminder that this might all be an act to catch him off guard.

But the movement he watched startled him; no surprised or rather shocked him. Cloud launched his arms forward to wrap them tight around Squalls' neck in a passionate hug. Squall's eyes wide and his breath hitched as the blonde nuzzled his neck.

"I'm sorry…I just.. Need time..," Cloud muttered whisper caught Squall's ears and he could feel his heart nearly skip a beat. Cloud was really serious this time. He really wanted to reconsider his stubborn attempts at avoiding the obvious. He was finally admitting what he felt; well ok so he was getting ahead of himself but he knew they were only a step away from Cloud admitting everything.

Squall was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize Cloud calling out for him for the third time. When Squall looked up he saw that Cloud had sat back on his legs and was looking at him with a look close to worry and anxiousness.

Squall smiled softly as he leaned forward and kissed the boys forehead; and for once Cloud didn't tear away from his lips. Instead the boy blushed and slowly allowed his gaze to fall to his hands a small smile tugging the corner of his lips. Squall found the image of his angel breath taking as he himself smiled brightly. A smile that he wasn't sure he would be able to share with Cloud until much farther down the road. He was glad the blonde seemed to be coming around; more than just glad; ecstatic.

Squall watched the pale pink lips part slightly as Cloud spoke softly, "C-Can we eat now, I'm… hungry…," Cloud's blue orbs caught with Squall's own soft gaze.

The brunette chuckled softly and nodded, "Yes of course… I made us a roast; I hope you like it."

Cloud's blush deepened as he looked off to the side, "I will… Your… cooking was always good," Cloud turned his eyes back to Squall, "I… enjoy it."

Pride swelled at the simple statement; something that seemed so small and insignificant made Squall's heart soar, "Thank you…"

Squall stood and offered a hand; Cloud slowly took it and the two rose and made their way to the dining area where Squall already laid out dinner. A smile crossed across Squall's lips as they moved to into the next room; unnoticed to him was the balled fist opposite to the hand he held limply at Cloud's side.

_-----------_

**What does Cloudy boy have planned? Will Zack find him in time? Will Squall actually win over his angel?! WHATS GOING OOOOOOOOOOON??????????? ^_^ dramatic? -_-' I should sleep haha one more day! one more! than one day off! than start all over again............WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **

_------------_

_Mu MU!! Finally! A chapter.. yes I know Gomen Nasi!! I can't apologize enough.. I actually re wrote this chapter.. I wasn't happy with it.. and I had a total brain block -_-' so finally it is here... I'll try not to take to long getting this story finished... we're really close guys! Just a couple more chapters left!! = ) Please Review I love to hear back from you guys and thank you for being so patient Sorry again Hope you enjoyed it...._


	15. Chapter 15

Squall smiled thoughtfully as he roamed his eyes over Cloud's now half naked form. Cloud hadn't allowed him to do this in so long; of course that never stopped him before but now at least he could enjoy it that much more. To know that Cloud was willing and wanting Squall to touch him to make him arch underneath him was making his mind blur in a haze of lust.

It had just been a couple weeks after Cloud had finally started to admit that he was wrong. That he was being to stubborn to see what Squall was really trying to do. The brunette still recalled his lover's words that night. How sorry the blue eyed angel was for letting petty emotions cloud his judgment and how remorseful he was that he hadn't seen it soon. Squall however didn't care in the least because now he had his blonde angel all to himself. Squall knew all along; just as he had said, it was only a matter of time before he realized just what he felt for him.

_And now… Now… _

Squall's fingers itched to touch the pale illuminating skin belonging to his love. He knew it was soft and warm; but the words meant nothing compared to the feeling of his hands roaming the pale form beneath him. His finger tips touched first trailing over Cloud's jaw. Once the blonde turned his head to the side Squall allowed his fingers to brush down against his angel's slender neck. Purposely lingering over his pulse to find it racing under his touch; this alone excited him making him even more eager to take the beautiful creature before him.

Rough hands found there way down to the far edge of Cloud's collar bone just next to his shoulder. He smirked as he trailed said hand down to the center of his chest before gliding over the toned pectorals of Cloud's chest and finally extracting a dull moan as his fingers gently glided over the boy's nipples.

His unoccupied hand found work in moving along the blonde's side in feather like touches. The way Cloud's skin bumped in reaction to his touch and the way his nipples grew harder under his touch was making Squall even hungrier. He wanted to devour the boy now shifting under his hands.

Just as Squall's caressing hand trailed back down his side once more he couldn't help but trail his fingers over his angels' small hip and over the lower toned abdomen. The low moan that followed as Squall's hands worked over his lover's body sent him nearly over the edge. He needed to fill his angel; now!

Cloud bit his lip harshly to keep any sounds from emitting out of his throat when in one motion Squall had lifted the boy up and tore his sweat pants off of him; quickly moving to pump and lap at the half hardened prize underneath.

Cloud fought the impulse to twitch under Squall's touch. He couldn't help how his body reacted and unfortunately the involuntary movement had caught Squall's attention. How was it that he could pick up the most subtle of things but be completely oblivious at the same time?

Squall stopped short in his administrations; but not before pulling his mouth up along Cloud's now hard flesh. Cloud couldn't help the flutter of his eyes as he felt the hot mouth move up and off of his erection.

"Don't tell me you're having a change of heart," Squall spoke smoothly, his breath ghosting over the head of Cloud's cock as he gently nipped at the top, "I can't stop after hearing you like that."

Cloud swallowed a dry lump that seemed to rise in his throat, "I-I…was…"

He had to pause as his eyes dropped to no where in particular searching for something to say, "…I was…nervous.."

Squall blinked before arching a brow as he drawled out skeptically, "Nervous?"

Cloud looked off to the side as he felt himself turning red; it didn't help that he was spread out nude before the man now focused intently on his burning face. What could he say? What words could he use? Why couldn't he just control that bastard urge to act on it's own accord?!

Cloud took a deep breath stealing a quick glance to Squall to see him waiting patiently for him to explain himself. His voice came in little more than a mumble but in the quiet of the room Squall heard his angel clearly, "I just… don't feel right."

A frown crossed the brunette's face but before he could speak Cloud interrupted him, "I don't mean it like that. I just… you don't deserve someone like me. I haven't… you've done so much for me and I…"

Squall silenced the blonde as he captured the shaking lips in a passionate kiss; dispelling any worried that had resurfaced in his mind. If that's all it was it would only take time for Cloud to understand that he didn't care what Cloud did for him; as long as he was there.

Cloud had plenty of time to learn that; now that Squall had him, they had the rest of their lives to understand ever bit of each other.

Cloud's body shivered as he reached into the mass of brown hair; lacing his fingers through the brown locks. Squall soon parted for Cloud's lips to continue where he had left off; Cloud's hand dropping from the boy's hair to the mattress. His hips bucked as he felt the warmth enclose around him. Squall teased him with his tongue as he gently sucked himself back to Cloud's tip lapping eagerly at the spots of pre cum glistening on the pink toned head.

Cloud closed his eyes and laid his head back against the pillows the moment Squall focused his eyes onto his.

Squalls voice echoed into his ears husky and raw with desire, "I don't need…"

As he paused Cloud's back arched as he felt two fingers push into him causing him to gasp and his eyes and nose scrunch up at the intrusion.

"I don't need," he continued as he moved his fingers into and out of the tight ring of muscles, "anything from you," a third finger was added.

Cloud allowed a mute gasp to pass his now parted lips as he arched again; his brow crinkled as he felt Squall move up his body. His lips press against the shell of the blonde's ear as he whispered into the boy's ear, "As long as 'I' have you," and without hesitation he slammed himself into Cloud's body as he moaned his angel's name.

Cloud kicked his legs as he felt the tears bead at the corner of his eyes. Squall gently kissed and licked them away as he began to roll his hips into the blonde beneath him.

Squall felt his eyes would roll in the back of his head if he wasn't careful; and no doubt he was fighting the urge to cum into his blonde. It felt amazing knowing that Cloud had wanted this. Every pulse around his cock was squeezed tight; every thrust was met with a delicious sound spilling and vibrating through his angel's lips. The way he moved as his hands roamed the wiggling body under him; or the way that Cloud arched when he hit that sensitive bundle of nerves buried inside him.

God he couldn't take much more of this. Squall grabbed at his angel's slender waist and pulled the boy's hips into his as he penetrated deeper into the warmth. He thrust wildly into the frail body gripped tightly in his hands managing to slam into the nerves that sent the boy's body jerking up to the ceiling.

Squall bit his lip as he felt his organism coiling in his stomach. He watched as his angel reached down to start aggressively pumping himself in time with Squall's thrusts; this sent him over.

He shook as he came with a loud moan filling the blonde beneath him. Squall quickly pulled back and adjusted himself back on the bed as he commanded Cloud to continued; he than took the head of the blonde's swollen cock in his mouth sucking hard. He could feel the bump of Cloud's hand against his mouth every so often as he worked his tongue over the sensitive flesh.

Before long the blonde's hips bucked a few times as he came into the brunette's mouth panting heavily as his organism wreaked his body.

Squall greedily swallowed every bit of his angels' essence as he crawled up to his side pulling the blonde into his chest and gently caressing the locks of dampened hair. Cloud hummed appreciatively as Squall played with his hair and every so often the side of his face.

Cloud felt his lids growing heavy as his breath began to even out, but something Squall had said brought him quickly out of his trance.

"Let's go out to dinner tomorrow; what do you think Cloud," Squall asked with a smirk.

Cloud's eyes were wide as he looked up to the brunette, "I…We can? Outside?"

The was a time when Cloud would have thought himself pathetic for his short and mixed sentences but the thought of taking even one step outside had his mind whirling. How long had it really been since he had actually taken a step outside in fresh air… God what he would give.

"Y-you promise," Cloud asked carefully hoping Squall wouldn't dash his new found hope. He sounded almost unbearably desperate at the aspect; and who was Squall to deny such a beautiful angel such a simple desire.

"Oh course love, my angel, anything you want," Squall kissed the pale sweat matted skin of his angel's forehead before settling comfortably against the pillows to fall asleep. Cloud smiled as he rested against Squall moving closer to the warmth; tomorrow he would be able to leave this house.

_Tomorrow…; _Cloud reminded himself as he drifted off to sleep.

FSZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCFS

Zack groaned as he heard the phone blaring; ringing itself near off the hook. Or at least Zack wished it did so he could just get some more damned sleep.

"What time is it anyway," Zack mumbled as he glanced over to the clock sitting next to him at his desk. He usually passed out at his desk most evenings; or in last night's case early the next day. It amazed him that he could even find the glowing red letters on the clock despite the mounds of papers and folders that nearly suffocated it from existence.

Another loud ring; it was nearly six thirty at night?!

Zack raked a hand over his tense and tired features as he muttered curses before getting up to answer the phone. He almost debated letting the damn thing go and get back to work on Cloud's case, but thought better of it.

It could be someone with new relevant information and he would be damned to let it slid by. Once he managed to settle himself in front of the phone he glared at it for a second more of comtemplation before pulling the offending device to his ear, "Zack Fair. What do you want?"

A soft chuckle that sounded damn close to a sob met his ears before he heard the owner lick their lips and inhale sharply, "Z-Zack…," it was weak at first before another sob, "Zack."

Zack's eyes shot wide, "CLOUD?! Holy shit Cloud is that you?! Are you alright!? Where are you! What happened; what did he do to you? Where are you now; is he there; are you safe??!?!"

Zack couldn't control his raging emotions; his heart was pounding right through his chest.

"Zack; God… Yes I'm ok; listen carefully. I don't have much time; I'm not exactly sure where I am. He's here with me, " Cloud seemed panicked as Zack could only guess he scanned the area around him for any sight of Squall.

"I-I'm in some town called… Traverse town; I-I don't know any more than that," Cloud paused another moment to steady his heart, "I miss you Zack."

Zack's hands balled at his sides as he smiled warmly at the voice filtered through the phone. He was so happy to hear Cloud alive and OK. However the frustration of not being able to do anything at the moment. Traverse town? He had never even fucking heard of it; no doubt it was in the middle of no where hundreds of miles away; but he would find it, find Cloud.

Silent tears made their way down his face as Zack whispered to his lost lover, "I love you.. I promise.. I promise Cloud."

Cloud didn't need Zack to finish to know what he meant. Cloud's own eyes shut slowly as he took in one last shakey breath, "I love you too Zack. Zack I…."

The line went dead.

"Cloud…CLOUD!? SHIT," Zack quickly dialed the police.

FSZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCFS

Cloud froze immediately as a hand reached forward to end the call. He was quickly grabbed by his upper arm with more than excessive force as he was turned to face Squall.

Cloud swallowed hard as he saw the dangerous gleam in Squall's eyes, "We're leaving."

DUN DUN DAAAAAAA! OH Boy! So Cloud was caught red handed Will Zack catch him in time? Or will Squall take... drastic measures? hm... Oh I must have had you all scared there for a moment huh? Really did you think Cloud would give in so easily? Silly sillies..... well hm... not much left to write the last chapter is fast appoarching... can't say how many more we have left but we're pretty close my friends... **REVIEW** and let me know what you think

**_PS... DID YOU REVIEW YET? HaHa_**


	16. Chapter 16

Cloud winced at the painfully rough grip that Squall had on his arm. The smooth flesh underneath undoubtedly now forming into a fresh bruise.

No matter what came to Cloud's mind he couldn't find a way to escape this. He wanted to scream; draw attention their way. Break free and run. But something about the dark look in Squall's eyes promised that not only would the attempt be futile but he would regret making such a decision later on. Why Cloud didn't call the bluff and yell anyway he wasn't sure.

Perhaps he was paralyzed from fear; he had seen first hand what Squall was capable of and knew if Squall were to turn his rage on him it would be all over. Swift and painless if he held mercy, but after he caught him red handed he doubted Squall would be merciful. Oh no, he would be far from merciful.

Cloud followed in front of Squall obediently even though every cell of his body demanded for him to do otherwise. Their foot steps sounded in his ears and sent him into a surreal trance; he didn't even realize when they had stopped and he was already being ushered into the car.

The moment Squall had shut the door Cloud's shoulders slumped and his fingers twitched. For just a moment; as Squall rounded the vechicle; Cloud contemplated jerking open the door and running as fast as his legs could carry him. To get away from the crazed man; now angered by his actions. Had only he not been caught; he would've been free. He would have made it… just like he could now…

Before Cloud could even command his hand to move the driver side door jerked open and Squall quickly sat down. Running quickly became a fleeting memory.

Watching Squall's hands and knuckles white as they gripped and released the steering wheel almost made him wonder if he had ever had the thought in the first place.

"Cloud," Squall's voice was low and harsh; the unsettling tone causing Cloud to have to swallow an unanticipated lump in his throat.

The blonde didn't move an inch; nor change the direction of his gaze. Blue orbs bore intently into his hands which had begun fidgeting in his lap. He would never be caught dead doing such a childish gesture months ago. It would have seemed beneath him to act like a child getting scolded; fidgeting… He wanted to scoff at himself but finding he couldn't so much as produce a sound from his throat. He mentally cursed himself for not paying more attention.

If he had just been a little more careful..

"Cloud," this time it was firm and felt almost like a bite in his flesh. Cloud's gaze jumped to Squall for a moment before his brows lowered. Just by looking at the man he knew there was no excuse to save him from whatever Squall deemed worthy punishment. He couldn't help but keep trying to think back to when he became so weak. Never in his life had he given any part of himself to anyone unless wanting to. He would never dream it. Zack had his body and his heart; but having to use those things so callously just to have a chance to get back home… and than to fail so miserably…

"Cloud," Squall spoke his name for the third time and it pained him as much as the first, "…Why Cloud."

Cloud's gaze fell again but just as soon as it did a rough hand darted out to grip his chin and jerk it back to face Squall. Cloud could've sworn the movement in itself could've snapped his neck; at this moment he wished it did. Squall's eyes had a fire burning behind them; anger, pain, betrayal, frustration. Every emotion burning right back into the depths of Cloud's own numb features.

"I asked you a fucking question," Squall's voice rose dangerously before dropping to a whisper, "Why would you call 'him'."

Cloud winced at the way Squall hissed at the mention of who he knew to be Zack, but even as he opened to speak no words came forth. His own voice seemingly lost to him.

Cloud's silence didn't appease the raging brunette in the slightest, "Fine.. We'll just have to deal with this when we get back."

Cloud fought back a sigh of relief as he felt the hand on his jaw jerk away. He didn't know what Squall's idea of dealing with the situation way. No doubt the tiny bit of information Cloud managed to get to Zack would be enough not to pinpoint his location but give him a good idea of where to search. As long as Squall didn't do anything drastic…

Cloud silently prayed that Squall would be to upset to think of moving their location. If that were the case Cloud was sure he would never be able to convince Squall to trust him again and than earn his freedom.

The ride back to his prison was long, quiet, and thick with tension. He was all but jerked out of the truck as Squall dragged and tossed him inside. It wasn't like he would have run but he simply concluded Squall was just trying to get out some frustration.

Cloud sat on the floor where he was dumped unwillingly to move an inch. In all honesty he didn't care too. He was tired and defeated. He wanted nothing more to sulk quietly in place. Something again he would have never caught himself doing before this all started.

His emotions were run through a roller coaster of up and downs. He was surprised his heart hadn't suddenly given out with all the stress it was put under.

He could have laughed at how all the events transpired. It was like a bad movie plot had taken over his life. He silently cursed whatever god was pulling the strings on this one. _(…Sorry Cloud!!! =3 tee-hee) _

What comes around goes around. What a joke that statement was. Here he saves some guy from getting his ass torn out and this is the thanks he gets?

Save guy. Lose boyfriend. Meet saved guy. Start to fall for said guy. Find out said guy who he's falling for kidnapped his boyfriend and is a crazed fucking lunatic. Get boyfriend back. Face said guy and end up here… Where ever here even was…. Just how the hell would this all end?

Apparently Squall needed a moment as he stormed into the other room. Cloud winced at the sounds of things getting turned over and breaking. He silently thanked the heavens that it wasn't him getting such treatment.

---------

Squall heaved another heavy breath as he flung yet another lamp within his grasp around the room. It smashed into the wall and fell to pieces against the floor. His breath was coming in pants and all he wanted to do was scream.

His usual clam and kept composure evaporated the more he thought of Cloud's betrayal. His angel had tricked him! Had used his feelings for the blonde god in order to deceive him. In all the world he couldn't think of where he went wrong.

He thought Cloud had finally understood. Everything he did. Everything he was doing. Everything thing he was. He was giving to the one he loved; his angel; his light.

For everything he had worked for to suddenly come smashing to a halt back in front of his face was making his head lightheaded with rage. He couldn't bring himself to 'hurt' his angel. He knew even if all he intended to do was slap the porcelain skin of Cloud's cheek he would undoubtedly wrap his calloused hands around that slim expanse of ivory skin and drain every ounce of breath left in the boy's body.

_How dare he?! HOW dare HE!?_

After offering everything he had. After all this careful planning. That bastard raven still held his angel's heart! How he longed Cloud to be so desperate for him.

Squall's frown turned into a larger grimace; what was he to do. That bastard Zack would always have a hold on his lover's heart. He should have gotten rid of him when he had the chance. He shouldn't have hesitated; he should have slit that bastards throat. Everything would be perfect if he had. Cloud would've never found him and this would've never had to transpired.

Cloud would only have eyes for him. If only Zack were…

Squall's grimace started to lift into a sadistic smirk. Oh yes; if Zack 'were' gone. There would be no temptation in Cloud's eyes. That foul beast would have no weight on his angel's heart and he would be free to have Cloud all to himself.

----------------

Zack glared at the phone; the voice recording promising him he would get no help from the police at the moment. Call tomorrow? Call tomorrow?! He didn't have until fucking tomorrow!

He paced in the small room; if he wasn't going to get any help he would just have to leave and call the police for help while he was on his way. Perhaps even call the police of this transverse town as well. He wasn't going to let Squall slip away with Cloud again. He'd be damned if he lost his lover again. He was so close he could taste it!

He needed to move and fast; there was no telling what Squall would do. He was sure that it had to have been him. Cloud was mid-sentence; Squall must have managed to sneak up on him and hang up the phone.

Zack held back tears that pricked at the corners of his eyes. If Squall had heard what Cloud had said there was no doubt the blonde would be in trouble. He prayed that Squall would never use the methods he once used on himself with Cloud. He liked to think that if Squall had 'loved' his lover as much as he claimed than he wouldn't be so inclined to physically hurt Cloud.

Oh but if he did. If Zack found he laid one hand in anger down upon Cloud… He would have that man's head.

Zack jumped as the phone rang back made no hestitation in closing the gap between the two. He ripped the phone off the reciever and jammed it to his ear. His heart was racing and he could feel all the hope overwhelming him. Maybe Cloud had noticed Squall and hung up! Maybe Squall never seen Cloud and now the blonde was calling him now that he had another chance?

Zack's shaky breath settled for a brief movement before whispering a unsteady, "H-hello?"

"Hello Zackary," all the color drained from his face. The familiar voice over the phone making his free hand ball into a tight fist.

"Where is he you sick fuck," Zack growled over the phone as he heard a dark chuckle on the other line.

"Oh I plan to tell you," the voice was even darker than he remembered. It unconsciously sent kills down his spine.

"What?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear me. Now listen and listen closely because I won't repeat myself Zackary."

Zack's only response was a growl as he shifted the phone closer to his ear; he wanted to hear every word this man was going to say.

"To make myself clear. If you call the police; we'll disappear.. If you call anyone; I promise you'll never see him again even if it means me killing him, understood?"

Zack felt the panic rise back up to knot his throat. Kill Cloud? Surely Squall wouldn't… no he couldn't do that right.

"I see I have your attention… now…," there was a pause over the line as Zack tried desperately to rid the sound of his heart beating through his ears, "I'm sure Cloud knew as much to mention we were in tranverse town."

Squall spoke flatly as he continued, "I'm sure however, he didn't know the exact location did he? Well Zackary, I'm feeling a little… generous.."

Zack finally managed to swallow the lump in his throat, "What are you getting at…?"

"What I'm 'getting at' Zack is that you are going to come here. I told you once before; you're in the way. You can find us just outside transverse town… North east of it exactly. You'll find a dirt road off of canal street head straight up that road. It'll come to a fork and you'll take a right; after that you continue straight and you'll notice a cabin. That my dear friend would be where we are."

"Why… why are you telling me this; how do you know I won't show up with police anyway."

"Because Zackary; I know how unbearable it would be for Cloud to die. And I know that you won't take that risk. Just know I will kill the both of us before you get even get close to him. I promise if I so much as imagine a siren Zackary… I will kill him and bury him where you'll never find him. Even in death I promise you; you will not have him. Do we have an understanding?"

Zack gritted his teeth, "Fuck you!"

"Ah; temper, temper. I expect you here tomorrow evening… until than."

"W-Wai…," but the line was already dead. Zack fell to his knees as he threw the phone in a moment of helplessness and frustration. He knew he didn't have time to waste. Putting his anger aside he quickly darted for the computer to get directions before scribbling them down; along with what Squall had told him.

He made a quick grab for his keys and swiftly exited the door, "Hold on Cloud… I'm coming!"


	17. Chapter 17

"If it has to be anyone… I want it to be you Cloud…," Squall heaved as he pushed himself off the ground. His eyes remained fixed upon the creature that held both his heart and his life in it's hands. Squall's clouded eyes locked with a violent storm of blue, "Do it Cloud; my angel…."

Cloud shuddered as he held the gun leveled with the fallen man in front of him. Both from the calm in the other man's voice and the pain that was erupting in his side. His hand shook as he tried to desperately to keep his aim steady; while his other hand clenched at the bleeding wound.

Squall's eyes carefully followed every movement of his once lovers hunched form as he licked his drying lips.

"Just do it," he hissed.

"Cloud," Zack's voice was oddly distant to the blonde's ears; and judging by the tone and the volume of Zack's voice it wasn't the first time he had called out to him. But Zack's plea fell upon deaf ears as Cloud's eyes threatened to drop. The world around him seemed to be slipping farther and farther away from him.

The only thing that registered than at that moment was the gun and Squall. Cloud's own breath hitched as Squall shouted for him to pull the trigger.

But could he do it? After everything Squall had done. After everything that had happened? All the pain and suffering they had to endure; surely it was reason enough to destroy the broken man in front of him. Of course the edges of his distant mind cried desperately; screamed; for him to pull the trigger. Allow the bullet to flow swiftly from the barrel of the hand gun he held so tightly onto and end it all. Stop all this none sense. Make Squall pay for what he did to Zack; to Cloud. For deceiving him and everyone else. So much pain; surely death was a just penalty.

_It would be just, _Cloud reminded himself mentally knowing full well he didn't have long to remain conscious. He had lost to much blood and his head throbbed roughly against his forehead and temples. He could feel his body ready to give out on him. To allow him to fall under; but he had to fight it. He had to do this.. But… could he? Could he really kill the man before him; sick and twisted as he may be. Was it really OK for him to pass judgment; to take his life?

His body swayed as his knees began to collapse under him. His knees smacked against the hard ground. Not once removing the barrel of the gun nor his gaze from the brunette.

Cloud's chest rose erratically as he struggled to take in air. Why; Why did it seem like the air was so much thinner. His lungs felt like they were tightening; he clenched his bloodied hand to his chest as he began coughing. He could feel the moisture soak his lips as he coughed knowing full well it was his own blood. Everything was getting to heavy; to painful. He tried to straighten himself and his aim but he couldn't help but fall forward. The hand that held tight onto the gun reached to the ground in order to hold himself upright as his other hand tightened his grip on his blood soaked shirt. The blonde hissed and squeezed his eyes tightly trying to block out the overwhelming pain. He tried to tell himself this was all just a nightmare; just as he did in Squall's keep. He wanted to believe so desperately that he would wake up and none of this would have ever truly happened.

He could hear Zack shouting for him once again. It warmed his heart to know the raven was ok. That he was going to be safe; alive. That's all that mattered. Unfortunately in his dazed state Cloud failed to realize the reason Zack had been so desperate to call upon him.

It wasn't until Squall's hand enclosed around the hand that held the gun that Cloud's blue orbs shot wide to look upon Squall's own dulled eyes. Squall carefully placed his other hand on the blonde's shoulder and helped him to sit back on his legs.

Why Cloud didn't react or lash out he wasn't sure; perhaps it was the fatigue or the surreal like situation taking place. Squall tightened his grip a bit over the gun as he moved his free hand to wipe away the collected blood dripping past Cloud's lip.

Squall moved the gun's barrel against his chest and slowly allowed the cool metal to trace up his body and over the side of his neck before resting in the center of his forehead.

Cloud watched in grotesque fascination as the black metal skimmed over the other's flesh. It literally sent chills up his numbing body and his stomach to feel as though it dropped into his lower gut. Cloud searched Squall's eyes trying to understand exactly what he was trying to do. What his motive was. Surely he didn't want Cloud to kill him now. Not when he was clearly in control of the situation once again. So why? Why was he doing this? Why?

Almost as though he had read the boy's mind Squall smiled sadly and spoke in a soft whisper; one that Cloud strained his ears to catch, "I understand now… Cloud… I can't… He's taken all of you. Everything I want; he has. And I'll never be able to obtain it; obtain you…"

Cloud blinked dazed as Squall affectionately rubbed his cheek before letting the hand fall carelessly to his side, "You saved me once Cloud… Please. This time from myself… Save me… one last time."

Cloud sobbed as tears threatened to fall down his already dirty and tear streaked face. It was to much; everything. Squall; Zack; himself. He felt like the world itself was bearing it's full weight upon him.

"Please…my angel…"

Cloud heard Zack's scream right before the gun sounded.

----------------------------

Twenty minutes earlier………

-----------------------------

Zack's hands tightened and loosened on the steering wheel as he steeled his nerves. Cloud was here. In that house; only a few yards away. He had to get to him. Save him. Take him away from this place; back home where it was safe. To where life once made sense. Inhaling deeply Zack was very careful to keep quiet as he opened the door to his car. Slipping out soundlessly to the ground Zack crept closer to the cabin making sure to keep himself hidden well in the brush.

Sure he could just barge in and be the heroic hero and attempt to save the day. But he knew better; that's right even Zack fair knew it was best to approach this situation calmly.

Squall wouldn't be expecting him for another hour or so; so this moment was perfect to try and catch the bastard by surprise. He had no doubt in his mind that Squall had something up his sleeve. He wasn't a fool. He knew that Squall saw him as an obstacle and this meeting was most likely nothing more than a ploy to get rid of him.

The raven wouldn't allow it; nor would he allow any further harm to befall upon his lover. Zack's stomach twisted painfully in knots as he imaged just what Squall was capable and willing to do to get what he wanted. He could only image what the man had in store for Cloud. He only hoped that Squall's obsession would prevent him from doing anything to physically damaging to his young lover.

Zack's jaw tightened painfully as his nails dug into his palms. If Squall had done anything; anything; to Cloud….

Zack managed to close the gap between the break in the woods and the cabin itself pinning himself against the wall without a sound. He edged closer to a near by window and attempted to peer through it. His eyes widened a fraction as he noticed Cloud's form. He could feel stinging pricking at his eyes at seeing the boy again. Cloud seemed paler than normal and perhaps a bit thinner. The boy was already impossibly thin and pale to begin with so it pained the raven to see him in such a miserable state. His heart drummed painfully in his chest and at that moment he wished he could just leap through the window grab Cloud and dash off to safety. But this wasn't some lame comic book or lousy action flick. He knew acting on rash impulses would do nothing but put both their lives in danger. He could never forgive himself for doing something so stupid, and if Cloud were to get hurt…

But if he could some how sneak inside and get Cloud out without alarming Squall. They could get the hell out of here and notify the police so they would be hot on Squalls tail. The brunette would be taken in and this would all be over.

Zack tore his eyes from the image of his broken lover in favor for finding Squall's location and a way to get inside. The sooner the better. Squall would be expecting his arrival soon and if he wasn't there when he was supposed to be than things would take a sharp turn for the worse.

Staying low the raven slowly and very carefully made his way around the building taking every possible opportunity to glance into every window he went by.

His nerves began to eat away at his mind. Every window he passed he could feel himself getting hotter. His breath was becoming harsh and not as easy to control. As the anticipation of finding Squall's whereabouts continued to wreck his brain he found he could not just hear but feel his heart beating rough against his chest. He cursed himself mentally for his weakness but he knew it was not abnormal for his body to react in such a way. If he hadn't been stronger; hadn't had the desperate will to save Cloud; than he knew he wouldn't be here now. He would be informing the police or brandishing an army of weapons. Actually now that he thought of it coming with an onslaught of weapons 'would' have been an excellent idea.

_Too late for that now…_

Zack froze in place as he heard the cocking of what he could only assume to be a gun sound behind his ears. His breath hitched and he grew rigid as Squall's smooth voice reached his ears, "You really should think better of me Zack. Did you really think I wasn't expecting you to rush straight over here to try to 'save' Cloud."

Zack ground his teeth at the cocky tone cursing himself mentally as his eyes screwed shut. His mind raced for a way out of his predicament but all thoughts of escape were silenced by but Squall's command, "How about we get our angel, hm?"

Zack's mind grew fuzzier at the mention of Cloud. Of being face to face with him once more. He drew his teeth into his bottom lip fiercely determined that once he and cloud were re-introduced he would come up with something; anything; to get away together. Safe; home; together. Each step was agonizing. Zack's hands clenched and released at his sides growing moist from anticipation. He had to think; and quickly. The raven stilled his running thoughts as he closed his eyes; guided forward by Squall direction. He had to get them out of here; had to save Cloud; even if it cost him his own life. He needed to get Cloud away from Squall, and that.. Would take some necessary risks.

Zack was awoken from his thoughts at the familiar gasp the sounded in his ears; his bright blue eyes slowly opening to catch Cloud's own blue-green gaze. Zack couldn't help the satisfied smile that crossed his features; one he hoped would comfort his lover. To let him know everything would be alright; he would make sure of it.

But the silent reassurance did little to still Cloud's tears as Zack locked his gaze with his own. Reguardless of Zack's optimism he was still at the hands of his captor; his tormentor. No endless amount of promises could change the fact that Zack was just one finger movement away from death. All Squall had to do was squeeze.

"As much as I 'love' this happy little reunion I think we ought to take this outside don't you think? Cloud," Squall commanded a little softer than before as he gestured for Cloud to head for the door, "be so kind as to show us the way out."

Cloud hesitated; his eyes never leaving Zack's; before he stood a little shaky and moved to the door. He paused before taking a step outside but with a quick warning by Squall of his name he slowly complied. Cloud kept glancing back as they made their walk into the woods surrounding the cabin; Squall directing the entire way. He was hoping for a moment where Squall let his guard down; an opening; so he could get Zack out of the way. Try to get the gun away from him and tell Zack to run. He didn't care about himself; not anymore; not since the moment he saw Zack was in danger. He should've never called. Never dragged Zack back into this. He was selfish; he should have dealt with this himself. Found some other way. But now; because of him; Zack… Zack could die.

Cloud's breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of a small pile rested near one of the trees. No doubt that Squall pre-organized this as well. Cloud could clearly identify the pile as nothing other than rope. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to face Squall and Zack; his eyes blazing for answers. Did Squall really just intend to leave Zack here? What exactly did he plan to do.

"Get the rope Cloud," the blonde shook his head.

At his dismissal Squall turned the gun off to the side and let off a shot before cocking the gun and pressing it firmly to the back of Zack's head, "Get.. The rope…Now.."

Cloud and even Zack's eyes were wide; Zack of course pulling his mask of composure to try and relax Cloud even just a little. But Cloud knew; Zack was just as scared as he was. Squall was a dangerous man; both knew from experience. They needed to by as much time as humanly possible; and setting the brunette off would do nothing more than cut their time short.

Cloud moved on now even shakier legs as he grabbed the rope. Zack was than pushed forward and commanded to walk over to the tree where Cloud had grabbed the rope.

Squall's eyes still focused on Zack as he spoke yet another command for the blonde, "Tie him up."

Cloud's voice croaked as Zack pressed himself to tree, "I-I can't…"

Squall's grim expression darkened as he turned the gun to Zack's arm and fired a shot.

Cloud's eyes nearly burst from his skull as he heard the sharp cry of pain and growl that Zack emitted as the bullet tore through his arm.

"Z-Zack," Cloud yelled as he moved to aid his injured lover.

"TIE HIM UP TO THE TREE," Squall raised his voice stopping the blonde in his tracks. The blonde's eyes shimmering with tears as his body trembled. Even now he was completely powerless. Cloud completely stilled at the cocking sound of the gun. He allowed his head to fall in defeat as he complied yet again to Squall's wishes. All the while his eyes focusing on his lovers painful blue. He was the cause of all of this. He had to make this right. He had to.

Cloud whispered softly a mantra of apologies to the raven; even through the pain Zack silently reassured him it would be ok. Once Cloud had finished the knot he allowed himself to linger. Wishing nothing more than to stay by Zack's side. When Squall demanded he moved; to step away from the raven; Cloud merely stood in front of his body trying to root himself in front of Zack. No matter what happened to him he would fight to make sure Zack was ok. To make sure he wouldn't get hurt; not anymore. Not because of him.

Squall growled as he charged forward in a heavy march grabbing hold of Cloud's arm and throwing his frail body to the side as another gun shot rang out. Cloud grunted as he hit the floor and allowed tears to freely fall as he heard another agonizing yell from the raven.

"This bastard! What is it about you, huh," Squall hissed in outrage as he delivered a boot straight onto Zack's leg; where the second bullet ground into.

Zack's head jerked back hitting the tree as he bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. The coppery taste of blood left in his mouth as he bit down harder on the abused flesh. Cloud jumped up and immediately made a grab for the gun in Squall's hand. However Squall simply delivered a strong fist to the side of the blonde's face before he managed to grab hold of him or the gun. The blow cocked Cloud's head to the side as he wobbled a moment before regaining his balance. He growled fiercely before lunging to attack Squall again.

He threw the punch his eyes formerly sewn shut opened in disbelief as he found his fist being captured by Squall's free hand. With a sudden jerk he found his arm twisted painfully behind his back and before he could react other wise he felt a boot thrust roughly against his back. Cloud was launched forward face first into the ground.

He groaned at the throbbing pain in his arm and back as he pushed himself up. The taste of dirt salting his mouth and tongue.

Foot steps alarmed Cloud of Squall's approach; but it didn't allow him enough time to react. His head was flung back mercilessly as Squall grabbed the blonde locks and yanked them back, "He is disgusting. You don't need him. You only need me."

"F-Fuc…," Cloud's curse was cut short at the grunt passing his lips as Squall tightened his grip and yanked him back further.

"I'm all you need… so we'll get rid of him. He's only in the way," Squall chucked the blonde's head forward before stepping around to Zack once more, "You… if it weren't for you. All this trouble… all this pain you've caused my angel."

Zack stared on in defiance and disbelief; he honestly wondered the insane logic Squall seemed to posses. None the less he made contact with Squall's own crazed eyes. The man's eyes glowed from the insanity as he aimed his gun higher.

"All I need to do is get rid of you…," Squall's smirk crossed his features making him appear even more out of control and detached.

At the cock of the gun Squall's smirk widened; Zack's eyes grew wider as he focused on the barrel directed straight for his head; and Cloud's eyes shot quickly to the scene, "This ends here!"

Cloud jumped up as everything in his being drummed louder in his ears. His eyes wide with tears and his heart coming alive to beat painfully in his chest. His feet pounded heavy on the ground as he watched Zack's frightened gaze turn toward him. In that moment; short of a few seconds that seemed to last for minutes; the sound of the bullet exploding from the gun ripped at their ears.

Squall's own eyes grew wide; his mouth dropping from it's cold smirk shock apparent on his features. He felt warm liquid splash against his cheek; dull but glistening with tears blue eyes met gray. Cloud's breath coming short as his left eyes scrunched from the pain. Blood red liquid staining his once white teeth as he hissed at the pain. His teeth grinding down on each other to keep himself from crying out.

Squall's entire body shook as his eyes dropped from his angel's face down to the pale hands gripping tightly at the gun in his own hands. Grey orbs traveled a path from their hands to the barrel of their gun straight to his angel's form. The fabric clung tightly to the wounded area as it began to become soaked with blood.

His angels blood. Squall he pulled the trigger; he shot him; he hurt him. All the while as Squall's thoughts burned with questions only one made it's way to his lips as he locked his eyes with Cloud's hazy blue.

"W-Why…?"

Cloud flinched as he tried to steady himself, "Because…," he panted, "I won't… I won't let you hurt him!"

Squall was easily knocked off balance as Cloud shoved him to the ground and took hold of the gun leveling it with Squalls head. He was tired; even when he tired to hold the gun steady he found it a near impossible task. But with Squall like this in front of him he quickly tried to regain his composure. This man; this bastard who hurt him; hurt Zack! He couldn't allow him to hurt Zack anymore.

"It ends… with you…," Cloud panted heavily as he aimed the gun a little more firmly. Though his words were shaky and in his mind he wasn't sure if he was really prepared to do so he knew what he had to do. What needed to happen to save Zack and himself from the bastard before him.

Squall… needed to die; and he would be the one who would have to pull the trigger.

"If it has to be anyone… I want it to be you Cloud…," Squall heaved as he pushed himself off the ground.

"Please…my angel…"

Cloud heard Zack's scream right before the gun sounded.

Squall grunted in pain as he clenched at his now bleeding arm cursing as he fell forward, "Why?! Why didn't you kill me!?"

Cloud cocked the gun and shot Squall's leg; the same wounds he so humbly bestowed to Zack he gave to Squall, "I'm not… your fucking savoir!"

The brunette cried out as he fell completely forward on his side his eyes burning as he screamed. How dare he?! How fucking dare he?! His mind raged as the usually cool natured man seemed to explode. His yelling tears and anguish echoing through the seemingly empty woods before he finally quieted down to broken sobs. Cloud took in the sight before him in disgust before turning to his bound lover.

The blonde forced himself to walk to Zack as he lazily untied the ropes binding his lover. Immediately as the rope fell from Zack's body the raven quickly grabbed hold of Cloud and embraced him whispering the boy's name softly in his ear.

The blonde could only smile as his voice grew faint to even his own ears, "Zack.. I love you.."

Soon after the words parted from his lips his lids grew heavy and his mind faded into darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A few months later ~~~~~~

Cloud smile brightened at the trumpiht glow radiating off his boyfriends features as they stepped into their new home. Cloud could only chuckle as Zack seemingly bounced room to room rambling on about the plans and changes they could make to the empty house.

Tifa had suggested the boys get a change of scenery; and what better way than to move? Of course; they didn't move to far from Tifa. Really they were only about a twenty minute drive away and the dark haired brunette didn't seem to mind at all. She had playfully chimed in that she would actually have to get her car fixed in order to visit them; in which Zack eagerly offered. Cloud laughed at the thought; he didn't have the heart to tell Zack that's exactly 'why' she mentioned it to 'them.'

This new home was the start of their new life together. It marked a new beginning. It wasn't just a new home; it was their new home… as partners.

Cloud smiled genuinely down at his hand; particularly his eyes met with a beautiful silver ring. Cloud wasn't so sure he appreciated the tiny chocobo engraved on the almost pristine silver surface; but he made sure that Zack's own ring had just such a unique touch.

Cloud crossed the empty floor and took Zack's hand in his own kissing the raven's palm and smiling at the image of a puppy carved on his ring. He still remembered how much the raven pouted about it; but never the less he couldn't hide the cheerful expression from his eyes.

Zack hummed appreciably, "You hungry spike?"

The blonde tried to twist his face into a frown and nearly pouted when he found it impossible, "Yeah. Take out?"

Zack shook his head, "I'll drop in at Tif's and pick something up; that ok?"

Cloud frowned, "Sure take the bike and hurry back."

The blonde couldn't still help but laugh as he swore from the happy gleeful expression on his boyfriends face wasn't proof enough that if he had a tail it be wagging erratically, "Go on," he shooed him away.

Zack grinned grabbing the keys and giving Cloud a soft kiss, "Alright; I'll be right back chocobo head!"

Cloud faked a growl but smiled at the door a little sadly as it closed. Sighing he moved through the rooms. Zack did have wonderful ideas; not nearly tame enough for his own taste but he would manage. The only furniture they had in the home was their bed; so Cloud quickly made a detour to the bedroom.

Ever since he woke up that day in the hospital; after everything that happened at the cabin; Zack didn't dare to leave his side. He reminded unconscious for a number of days though he couldn't recall how many. And not once since he woke up with Squall ever mentioned. The only thing remotely close was the reassurance from Zack at his bedside smiling as tears filled his tired gaze. 'it's finally over', he had said. And it truly was.

Cloud didn't ask about what happened to Squall. If he was ok or not; or whether or not he was in jail. Apparently everything had been taken care of by Zack. The police the courts; everything. And Cloud refused to allow anyone to speak with him on the matter. Of course if Zack asked any questions he would answer them. But thankfully Zack never once questioned him about his stay in Squall's captivity, and thus Cloud had never questioned Zack about his.

It was all put behind them; in the past. And now they were going to begin a new life; a fresh start; together.

Cloud smiled as he sank back onto the bed playing with the ring around his finger. Everything from now on would be ok.

Cloud's brow pushed together at the sound of paper crumpling under his weight and he sighed. Really; they hadn't even officially moved in yet and Zack was already leaving his little messes scattered around the place.

The blonde quickly sat up and grabbed the offending piece of paper before glaring at it.

His glare however fell almost instantly at the words scribed on the paper.

_-Until next we met… my angel-_

_------------------_

_The end? ………..sure………. I'm sorry it sucks… I haven't posted because I personally feel that all my writing lately has been more than just lack luster so forgive me I really did try… I hope this ending doesn't piss you guys off - __-' apologizes again and I hope it wasn't too bad… _


End file.
